Mid-day Moon
by Jazzybooks4lyfe
Summary: Have you ever read Twilight and notice how everything just... Falls together perfectly. If you haven't read Twilight, please do so as this book represents many spoilers for the books and won't make sense either way if you don't read them. Anyway, this is a... Twist of Twilight. An all-supernatural girl enters Forks and absolutely changes EVERYTHING. Hope you enjoy this book! :3.
1. Preface

**This is my first Book! Yay! Why I've uploaded the _entire_ book is because I've typed it all on Microsoft Office Word and just inserted it on. I hope you all enjoy and I'm working on a sequel. If you want the sequel, please leave a review! I take all criticism! -Jazzy**

* * *

 **Preface:**

Don't you ever get that feeling? Well, that's kinda impossible if you do. It's a one of a kind feeling for me, like, my head is going to burst, blow up, get caught on fire, and all over again. And once it's away, it feels like you were holding your breath for a million, billion years. It feels like you are having a first breath. It feels like someone, somewhere, is controlling you like a puppet with strings. They control when I breathe, and what I say. They also control who I love and whom I stay away.

* * *

 **Do you like it? I do. Remember, leave a review for the sequel! -Jazzy**


	2. New World, New friends

**Hi fellow reader(s)!It's Jazzy! I just wanted to say that I'll be adding little caption-like notes here. If you just read through and there were no little messages, that probably means I'm not quite there yet. But don't worry! You can always reread and review! Please do! (Ha, that rhymes!) Thx a lot! -Jazzy. Love yas.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **New World, New friends**

Oh, god. High school, again… And again, again, and again, again, again... God, I can't even count anymore. Same routine, as always. Make my bed, brush my teeth and my hair, pick out an outfit, wear that outfit, eat breakfast, and go.

 _Sooo boring._ I thought to myself. _Well at least the school is different. I hope everyone isn't madly social-I don't wanna be the next big thing! Noo… Someone will be the one who suspects something, and I'll have to move again….._ I tried to distract myself by remembering the time when I still had a family, and we were at Disney World, "It's a small world, after all." I hummed to myself. I got depressed as I thought of my childhood. My parents divorced, and I normally lived with my dad. But, he got remarried. So while he and his wife, Darla, planned to take many vacations together, I decided to spend time with my mom. My parents both know about my powers, and don't know how I got it. Apparently, the surgeon that gave birth to me died from a heart attack from hearing such news. So we decided not to tell anyone else of my powers. They never take me to the doctor's, in fear of telling the secret. When the doctor asks of why I never come in- this is only in my hometown by the way, Dallas, Texas- my parents faked a car accident and said I spontaneously combusted. They kept me hidden there. My parents often got into arguments, mostly about me. My mom was always stressing, and my dad was calm. They eventually divorced, and I chose to stay with my dad because he handles stress well. My mom moved to Forks, Washington because that was her hometown and she missed it. My dad and I moved to a different place in Dallas, where we weren't most familiar. So I could live my life, not worrying about hiding from not-so-strangers. _Stop thinking of the past, Joy!_ I screamed at myself, _Just, look at the future._ Which was ironic since I could see the future. I hurried downstairs, realizing I'm always absent-minded. Every other day, I figure out something different about myself. _Like that other day,_ I thought to myself, _when I realized how strong I am. Man, I'm such a monster. Ugh!_ I always tried to be positive about everything and anything, but sometimes, I always take the wrong route. _You have no excuse to think bad about yourself, Seriously! For Pete's sake, you can see the future!_ Ohh, did I mention all of my freakishly amazing supernatural powers? No? Well, here ya go. I am….. Immortal, Super Strong, Super-fast, a mind reader, can erase minds, can block minds, can hurt you in your mind, I have amazing eyesight, I can hear incredibly well, I can see the future, and can make an angry mob feel soothing…. Pretty much a freak.

The immortality has always been an issue. I'm stuck at 17, but in real life, I'm at 32. I always switch schools after graduation, and start fresh at seventeen. I've been born with immortal powers. I grew really fast. In fact, I was technically five in a matter of months. The growing was fast at first, then slowly, day by day, got slower. I stopped at almost eighteen. Every girl's dream.

 _Oh, shoot! School!_ I chowed down my cereal, not realizing it was stale, hoped on my bike and pedaled to Forks, high school.

 _Thank god it's not that far. I could even run there….. No. No suspicions. Be human._ Okay, I'm half human, half…. Supernatural wonder? So I can still sleep, eat, daydream; many human things. But I feel sometimes very sad and alone when I think about being one-of-a-kind in the world. Sometimes it's good being one-of-a-kind, but for me it's bad. I never fit in. This is the small town, so everyone probably grew up together. I'd be the stranger out of town.

I try to do research to see if I'm just a mistake, or if I'm even supposed to exist. It always has nothing to help me. _Wow_ , I thought as I pedaled, fast, trying to distract myself from my terrible childhood, _this is a really sturdy bike! Note to self: Thank mom again._

As I approached the school, my head hit a huge wave of thoughts.

 _Is that a new kid?_

 _She looks scared… Maybe I should talk to her._

 _She's really pretty..._

 _Why so many new kids? Did they move together?_

 _I've never seen her before…. Weird._

I parked my bike and I soon started to get a headache. I started rubbing my hands against my temples as I walked to the school. Always have to get used to new minds. That's one reason why I hate moving, seriously, I have a list. A long list of why I hate moving. As I thought darkly about myself, a cute-faced boy came over.

"Hi!" the boy said," Are you new here? Joy, right?"

I saw passion spilling everywhere in his head. _Great._ I thought sarcastically. _This guy's gonna bother me, I know it._ There's always the one… Or two… Or three… But once there were five… I shuddered delicately.

"Uhm, yeah. I moved here from Texas." I replied, still rubbing my head. "You are?"

"Michael Newton, my friends call me Mike." Looks like I'll be calling him Michael. He saw me rub my head, and he started stressing, "What's wrong? Am I giving you a headache? Can I help?" Yeah, shut the heck up.

He started to get on my nerves. I didn't always like the idea of being in a relationship. It makes me shudder, and… Wait… Is he attempting to flirt with me, or is he just this nice?

"I'm fine," I lied," Just, worried that, uhm, I'll get lost."

 _Smooth._ I thought sarcastically.

"Oh," he said," Do you want me to walk you to classes?"

 _Polite pass._ I thought, but before I could say anything, my head shoved a future in my way.

That's when a flash of the future came. It was Michael, asking the same questions to another girl. _Shoot, I'm messing up the future!_ "Uh, No thank you, I already have a map. It doesn't look that complicated. Besides, I don't want to keep you busy." I tried to be polite. I had a hard time, because his thoughts were all about me. I felt like socking him, but I held back. That's showing how much self-control I have, nice.

"I'm not busy." He insisted. _Hope she changes her mind! She's really cute!_ Shaddup.

"Don't you need to go to classes?" I countered. Ohh, yes you do.

"Classes?" He hesitated. "Oh, yeah! Got to go!" He turned and ran towards the school.

 _Idiot. Of course you do._ I thought. He was thinking of how I reminded her of another new girl, the same girl he was about to ask questions to.

"Hey, uhh, Michael, do you know where this girl is. I've heard she's new here, and I wanna be friends with her." I said, looking around. She's new here? What are the odds? Least likely.

"Ohh, you must be talking about Bella. She's right over there…" Mike said. _Where'd she heard about Bella?_

"Sweet thanks!" He was really curious about me, maybe a little too curious. I gave him an awkward wave, and started towards Bella.

 _Wow…. That was awkward._ He thought, and then remembered about class. He ran closer to the school.

 _That really_ was _awkward. I hope that I don't have any classes with him, jeez._ I thought.

When I started walking away, I decided to get to know a little of Bella. I searched her mind. She was shy, from Phoenix, and was pale like me. Except, she has dark brown hair, I have light, warm, chocolate-brown hair.

I reached Bella and I knew exactly what to say. "Hi, you're Isabella, right?" _First name! That always works!_ I encouraged myself.

 _Ugh_ , she thought to herself, _it's like the first day of school all over again_. "Bella," she corrected, "I haven't seen you here before?"

"I'm Joy Michaels, nice to meet you. I've heard that, besides me, you're the recent new kid. I thought we could be friends, because we understand each other. Are you okay with that?"

"Uhm, yeah. That's fine! Always glad to have another friend!"

 _She's really nice. And has a nice fashion sense, love her shirt._ She thought. She's nice. I smiled.

"Thanks," I happily replied," By the way, you're really pretty! I love that shirt." _Compliments help_. I noted.

 _Aww, she's so sweet!_ "Aww thanks! I love yours!"

"Thanks!"

I was beaming. I already have a friend! And she's really nice!

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw five people staring at nothing. They didn't seem human, wait, why wouldn't they be human? They all had good looks; I have to tell you that. There were two girls, three boys. The way they positioned themselves said that they are family.

"Bella, do you know who those kids are?" I asked, really curious. I wanted to get some information from Bella before searching their heads. I saw a bronze-haired head tip up when I asked Bella.

"Yeah. They're all the Cullen's family. They're adopted, so they're together, why?"

"I don't know. Wait, what do you mean, together? There's an odd number." I pointed out. The head tipped up more. He was staring at me. I smiled and he looked away again. What's wrong with him?

"They're in pairs. The two on the left are Alice and Jasper. The two on the right are Rosalie and Emmet. The one in the middle is Edward..." she hung onto Edward's name. _Edward hates me._ She thought.

Then, a ball of memory came charging at me. It was Bella's life, except without me in it. She was with Edward. They were together, they got… Married after graduation? Had a kid a couple years later? Wait… There's something different about them, and Bella after the kid. She has… Red eyes? She was drinking blood, and looking beautiful. She was mouthing something. I almost fell when I comprehended it.

I gasped. "Vampire?" I whispered so low, she barely heard. All the Cullen's head rose and they looked in our direction.

"Uhh did you say some-" Bella didn't have time to finish because the bell rang. "I don't wanna be late again! Oh look, you have class with me! Let's go!" She was clearly trying to distract me; she didn't want to talk about Edward. I shrugged.

"Okay! Let's go!" I said, looking at them, they looked at me and each other. Edward was staring at me, Rosalie saw him, and looked at me, she bared her teeth. I saw fangs. I shivered.

We both raced to our class, and I decided to read Edward's mind, and see what's up with him.

 _How does she know?_ Edward thought.

I felt him scan my head, but one of my powers with the mind allows me to block off other readers. I can block sections, or my entire brain.

 _What? Why can't I see anything? Is she a vampire too?_

 _That would be cool, if I was a vampire. But I'm not._ Since I'm supernatural, I figured there would be vampires, zombies, and werewolves too. Why wouldn't there be? I decided to let him explore my mind. I opened up a little crack, and then slowly opened my mind, scared I'm giving him too much.

 _Oh…My….God….._ I heard in his thoughts. _She knows. She has powers, but how? Is she human? That's impossible._

 _Well,_ I thought, _I guess it isn't impossible, since I'm here and stuff. But I really want to ask you, why do you hate Bella?_

 _You can read my thoughts? Wait… Hate her?_

 _Bella sees it that way, oh speaking of Bella; I need to concentrate on class._

 _I…s-swear. If you tell anyone…_ Edward was having a hard time believing that I actually know.

 _Excuse me? I'm not that shallow. Bite me._ I thought, _but you have to tell me more about you, or I'll figure it out myself._ I decided to give them privacy by blocking my head completely. So I can't hear them, and they can't hear me.

"Ms. Michaels? Hello, Ms. Michaels? Joy?" My teacher was calling on me?

"Huh?" I managed to say, He was showing something on a projector. In his thoughts he said, _Seriously, What's this germ from? Please._ He was irritated. Other students started questioning in their thoughts too.

 _Why isn't she answering?_

 _Does she know the answer?_

 _She's a little weird…_

"Ohh, Onion Root." I said swiftly, brushing my hand by my temple.

"Correct..." He mumbled. I whewed. Isn't that what humans do if the teacher doesn't call them out?

Everyone was staring at me. _Great, I'm known as a freak now._

Bella was looking at me with curious eyes thinking, _I feel so bad I didn't help her, I'm such an idiot._ "Sorry I didn't help you," Bella whispered.

"Its fine, I was just zoned out, really." I whispered back.

I truly felt bad by letting her take the blame, totally selfless. _How ironic, Edward always says she's selfless_. I, then, got a migraine. I screamed.

"My head!" I screamed. Everyone jumped up, scared from the scream.

"What's wrong?" _Is she dying?_

"Are you okay?" _What's wrong with her?_

"What's happening?" _Is she mental?_

With all the students worrying in my head and shouting, it only made it worse.

"Help!" I Screeched. I urgently started rubbing my head, it didn't help.

"What!? Are you okay?! What's wrong?" Bella frantically said.

"Nurse… Doctor… Anyone... Migraine…" I managed before I passed out from the pain.

* * *

 **Wow, intense. Am I right? Please continue on reading and take breaks between chapters! It's fun reading like that so you can try to guess what'll happen next! Please don't forget to review! I take all criticism. -Jazzy**


	3. Medical Freak

**Hi there fellow reader(s)! It's Jazzy! (Who else would it be?) I just wanted to say that in the plot I may have screwed the entire system up. The system as in the plot I wanted. So I'll be making so many books right now, like the sequel, Edward's POV... Let's see... Oh! I'm also making an entire different series called the Gone series. My first book of the series is called, "When I'm gone". Please let me know if you want it. Also, I'm going to tell you guys something special at the end of this chapter. R &R! -Jazzy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Medical Freak**

 _Ow._ I thought. _My head hurts. Wait where am I?_

Then I heard voices. I listened with my eyes closed.

"What happened to her?" A voice said. A man.

"I don't know, before she passed out she said, 'Nurse, Doctor, anyone, migraine.' " I recognized the voice immediately. It was Bella. Wait, I passed out? So embarrassing…

"She should be awake soon. That sounds like a serious problem, and I can't tell how she got it."

 _Am I in a hospital? Oh no. I may have to move again. Why?!_

"Thank you Dr. Cullen, I feel so sorry for her." Bella said. Dr. Cullen? Edward's… Father?

"Carlisle," he corrected. "And thank you for rushing her here, but you should go home; I'll explain to her why she's here. You have homework, probably. And I need to fill some paper work right now."

"Okay..." Bella answered. I heard two pairs of footsteps walk away.

I sat up quickly and rubbed my eyes. I saw Bella walking away to her car. I didn't see the doctor. I looked around the room.

When I saw the needles in my arm and I started gagging.

" _Needles_." I said, emphasizing needles horrifically.

Needles always made me sick. I hated thinking about them.

I decided to start memorizing the area, so I know where I am next time I manage to cause a disturbance to my health, which will probably be a lot of trips in the future. I am known for my clumsiness, despite my powers.

Once I started looking around, I saw a dark shadow in the corner of the room, and knew who it was. I was surprised he was here. I just simply said, "Edward, I can see you, you know."

"How so?" His voice rang like so perfectly.

I was going to listen to how perfect his voice was, but I remembered what he was. I was going to be humorous, but I could tell he was asking a serious question from looking at his face. I sighed. "I don't know, okay? I'm sorry that I'm supernatural, and ruining your life. By-the-way, what are you doing here?" I asked, shuddering at the thought of my needles. He had a little smile.

"I, uh, wanted to make sure you were okay…" He admitted. Wow, he cares. How thoughtful.

"Me? I'm fine it's just…." I just realized that he's getting closer to me, than he is with Bella. He needs to be close to Bella too, "Why do you care? It doesn't matter what happens to me, you're supposed to be in love with Bella!" I explained.

"What?" He was getting out of the corner, just waiting for my response.

"I have powers, Edward. I can see the future, duh." I said mockingly.

"How?" He said. Slowly stepping into the light. He's beautiful, oh my god, so beautiful. I blocked that part out.

"I'm supernatural, Edward. Why haven't you figured this out yet? Okay, I have an idea."

"What?" He seemed intrigued.

"I leave you alone, and you leave me alone. That way, you'll be closer to Bella and far away from me." I said.

"What?! That's a terrible deal, wait, you're saying you have… Powers?" He asked.

I stared into his eyes and said "Yes."

Edward started freaking out, "What do you mean?!" He was stressing.

I groaned "Why are you just asking questions, why can't I ask a question. I need you to answer me this."

He was frowning. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Where," I whispered, "is my bike? I need it. Where is it?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What, right now all you care about is your bike?" Edward asked. He smiled. It was angelic.

"Look, this isn't the right time to ask me these things. I need to go home, and do my homework. I need to let my mom know I'm okay. I need to go home. To do that, I need my bike."

I waited patiently, looking at Edward. _Why isn't he answering?_ I thought to myself, letting him hear.

"Are you sure you're fine? I mean, it'll make me feel better if you stay here a couple more hours…" He said.

I groaned. "I'm tired... Yawn." I made a pretend yawn that slowly turned into a real one. "Wow, I really am sleepy. Can I go home now? Tell me where my bike is. This bed is uncomfortable; it reminds me of needles and blood. Ohh, wait, sorry. I didn't mean to mention that, just slipped." I did an apologetic smile.

He chuckled. "It's fine. You underestimate me, don't you? I've been living with humans since… Forever. Also, your bike is in the school parking lot."

"Oh no! Now I'll have to run to it!" I tried to be humorous. He became serious.

"Run?" He smiled a crooked smile. But his eyes were insanely curious.

"Uhm." I coughed, smoothly pointing towards the door.

"What? Oh, yeah!" He sauntered out the door to get his father, the doctor. I heard their conversation, and couldn't help but eavesdrop. I mean, who wouldn't eavesdrop on vampires? Seriously!

"Edward, what are you doing? You are revealing us!" I recognized Carlisle's voice. He heard our conversation and got the hint that I know.

"Relax dad, she's supernatural." Edward whispered.

"What is she?" He was curious, beyond-belief.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing she can hear us. Again, supernatural." Edward answered casually. From the way his voice was echoing off the walls, I could tell he was leaning against a wall.

"Ohh." He was confused.

"Oh yeah! She wants to go home, she says its fine. She can also read minds, and block out parts of her mind. For example, she told me she wouldn't tell anyone about… Us. So I went to check inside her head to see if she was lying, and she blocked it out. She also said that she could feel me trying to read her mind. It makes her feel dizzy." He said casually.

"Magnificent, truly amazing." Carlisle was amazed. I blushed and looked away, even though no one's in the room.

"Carlisle, she's waiting. And no doubt she heard every word."

I heard them both come closer. Carlisle was muttering to himself how incredible I am, with powers. Edward was thinking how incredible I am, all together.

I got frustrated that he's still thinking of me, not Bella. For his sake, I imagined me (attempting) to hiss at him, and me saying _Think of Bella_. I heard him laugh to himself, and then he was thinking to me. _What? Why Bella?_

"What?" Carlisle said curiously to Edward.

"It's just that Joy is hilarious." He continued laughing.

I kept on rolling my eyes, scowling at him. And that made him laugh louder.

"Just shut up Edward." I said loud enough so he and his father could hear. I crossed my arms across my chest.

Then I heard these weird spasm-like sounds. From Edward's head, he was trying to stop laughing. Then he abruptly stopped when Carlisle elbowed him.

"Thanks Carlisle, that sound was starting to get disturbing." I shuddered. That got them both quietly laughing.

 _Hey look_ , I thought bitterly, hated being laughed at that; even though I was being the adult. _It's Jelly, the stand-up comedian. Oh shoot!_ Jelly was my embarrassing nickname my old friends would call me.

 _Jelly? Who's Jelly?_ Edward thought amusingly.

 _Uh, Nothing!_ I thought and whistled. I knew Carlisle was about to question, but in Edward's mind, he shook his head.

 _Please! Is that your embarrassing nickname your friends call you?_ He read in mine, and taunted in his.

 _Looks like I'll have to erase that part out of your head…_ I thought and chuckled at Edward's reaction.

 _What?_ He thought mostly to himself. "Erase?" He accidentally said that out loud. They both stopped walking.

"What Edward? Are you two talking to each other, in your mind? And what about 'Erase'?" Carlisle asked.

They walked in the room. They both stared at me curiously.

 _Feels like school._ I thought to myself, forgetting Edward can read minds.

"I have no idea…" Edward said, mostly to himself again.

"Soo… Joy. Can we talk?" Carlisle asked calmly.

 _Amazing. Absolutely amazing._ Carlisle was thinking. I blushed and looked away to hide it, again.

"Can we talk later? I need to get home. What time is it?" I eagerly asked, looking back at them.

"About 7:30. I understand you need to go home. After school, do you mind staying at my house so we can talk?" Carlisle encouraged.

"Uhh… Sure. I don't think I'm busy then." I laughed nervously, nervous about being like a science experiment on them.

"She thinks she will be like a science experiment to us." Edward said, chuckling that he read my mind. I glared at him.

"I can speak for myself thank you very much." I said grumpily.

"Okay. Joy, we won't do lab experiments on you. But, I have one question." Carlisle said to ease the mood.

"Yes, I am half human. And, sorry about reading your mind. Your eagerness level really shot out on me." I said.

"What?" They both asked at the same time.

"Tomorrow, okay? Bye." I quickly said. I started ripping out my needles and putting them back on the rack where they belong. At my speed I made the hospital bed, and turned off the machines. It was like I was never there. I started towards my backpack, but Edward was in the way.

"Promise you'll come. Here's my address." He thought then of a magnificent house.

"Fine promise." I said, and then I remembered about mom. I sighed. _My bike!_ I whined. _Looks like I'll just have to get it tomorrow_.

"I can give you a ride!" Edward said.

"Polite pass." I said, smiling, "I'd rather run." I walked out of the hospital gracefully. They both followed, amazed. Once outside, I said my goodbye's. "Okay, bye! See you tomorrow." I waved, and ran.

 _Whew_ , I thought to myself while running home, _at least I got away from questions for one night. And man, am I tired. Yawn._

Once I got home, I opened the door and mom trampled me.

"Jelly? What happened? Migraine? I looked up that meditation and hot baths work. Are you feeling better?" My mom, Gracie, asked anxiously. She went to reach my forehead.

"I'm fine mom, really. I was with the best doctor in Forks. He said I'm fine. Relax. Breathe." I said calmly.

My mom was kinda an overprotective-type of parent. She needs to know where I am, and when I'll be back to her. If she doesn't know, she freaks. I mean, how many "me's" could you get in the world?

"Right, breathe." She took a couple deep breaths. "So, who's the doctor?"

"Dr. Cullen. A.K.A, Carlisle. He's really nice."

"Oh, alright. What's his number? I need to know when to call in case of an emergency." My mom asked. I groaned.

"Mom, please. He's just a doctor. When there's trouble, he's the first to know. And speaking of Carlisle, he wants me to go over to his house to ask questions about… The real me." I said slowly, hoping she won't freak out.

"You told him!" My mom screamed. Yup, she freaked out.

"He's um, he….. Uhm…" I searched my thoughts. I decided quickly to ask Edward if I can tell.

 _Edward! Quickly! Am I aloud to tell my mom about vampires?! I had to tell her where I'm going, and she's freaking out that I told someone. Quickly! She's like, about to faint!_

 _Uh, sure you can tell her…?_

 _Just needed your permission._

"Mom, the Cullen family… They… They are kinda… Vampires… Don't freak out!" I quickly said.

"Jelly, you're gonna give me a heart attack! Please! Be more descriptive next time you say something like that!" My mom said. She was sweating, and kinda looked a little green.

"Please, sit down. I don't want you to faint so I'll have to run to their house. Mom, look at me. Breathe. In and out." I tried to calm her.

Yeah, my mom is kinda….. Worrying.

Once she sat down and got her color back, she started talking again, "You… are going to go to a vampire household… So they can test… To see what you are?" She panted.

"No... Actually, Yes. First, they are good vampires, they only drink animal blood. Second, they are just asking normal questions. In the supernatural world, mom, they've never seen anything like me before. So after school, they want me to come over to their house to ask me questions. Probably stuff like how long I've been like this, what I can do and stuff. So, can I go?" I was really eager to go. I was wondering if their house would be weird. I didn't want to spoil my surprise by looking into the future though.

"Fine, you can go. Just, be back in a couple hours. And don't do anything scary like that again. Okay? Promise?"

"I'll try my best to keep my promise, Mom. I will try my hardest." I replied.

* * *

 **Alright, my secret is that... Uhm... I'm like, almost 13 years old. My B-day's in April so it's not far away. I'm also reading many series right now so remember, not every book of mine is going to pop here like I did with this one. Please understand. R &R -Jazzy.**


	4. The Cullen Residence

**Alright, I'm pretty late at updating, and I know absolutely none of you read these little messages so I'll just leave all you to reading. Maybe a few author notes here and there, but otherwise I can't really do much about my mistake of just slapping it all on. Maybe I'll learn my lesson. See/Love yas. -Jazzy**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Cullen Residence**

I woke up a little earlier than normal from a stupid nightmare. It was me, being tied up to a surgeon table, being operated by on the Cullen family, all together.

 _Stupid nightmare. Geez. I could've come up with a better one. And I'm scared of that dumb nightmare, seriously._

 _Umm, are you talking to me, or yourself? And what nightmare? You can sleep?_

Whenever I'm sleeping, all my powers basically shutdown. So if Edward was trying to see what I was dreaming about, he couldn't see it.

 _I wasn't talking at all. Also, save the questions for later._ I thought to him.

 _Ha-Ha, very clever._

 _Bite me_. I honestly found it a little funny because, I'm born... Like… An Einstein. I could talk full sentences in a matter of weeks, I'm very smart.

He rolled his eyes. _Can I just ask you one thing? Pretty please?_

 _Fine, unless it's about that nightmare._

 _It's not._ Edward thought.

 _Shoot._

 _Okay, what's with the Jelly thing? Embarrassing nick name? I need to hear it to believe it._

I groaned in my head and he chuckled.

 _Fine!_ I sighed in my head, _again, it was my nick name my friends would call me._

 _Why Jelly?_

 _They say that I'm always sweet and funny. And the first thing that popped in their head was 'Jelly'._

 _I like it._ He grinned.

 _Please let me get ready. For you know, school?_ I thought.

 _You aren't ready yet?_ He asked.

 _No. You're bothering me._ I said.

He chuckled. _Okay. Bye?_

I blocked my mind and did my morning routine. Brush my teeth, brush my hair, wash my face, take a shower, make my bed, change my clothes, eat my breakfast, and go to school. I decided to wear a light-mint colored hoodie with white shorts. I liked and rocked the style.

When I was eating a pop tart, my mom started to go out the door to her job, in the diner.

"Do you need anything? I realized I didn't help you on your first day…" She admitted in a rush.

"No, mom, I'm fine. Besides, you should get to work." I said, having butterflies thinking about the Cullen's.

"Okay sweetie, bye." She kissed my forehead and ran out the door.

I quickly finished eating and was about to go on my bike. Wait.

 _Uhh, Edward? Can you give me a ride?_ I asked.

 _Thought you'd never ask._ I could tell he was smiling from ear to ear. I chuckled at how excited he was.

He reached my house in a matter of seconds. Today it was a little sunny, so he was wearing sunglasses. And his windows were down, music pumping. I rolled my eyes as I climbed in.

"Hello." He said. He couldn't stop smiling. He looked a little cute like that. Looks like another thing to block.

"Hi." I said. "Uh, thanks for the ride."

He laughed, I raised an eyebrow. He just shook his head. I shrugged and looked outside. He randomly stopped laughing and was looking at me. I could feel his eyes on me, so I slowly turn to face him. "What?" I asked.

"You… Didn't search my mind?" He said, embarrassed he'd asked.

"No. You told me it was nothing, and you need some privacy. I gave it to you." I smiled, and sighed. "We should… Start driving now."

He was staring at me while I was talking. He flushed when I mentioned driving. "Ohh, yeah…" He mumbled, and then hit the gas.

Once we arrived, Edward departed to his family, and I walked to Bella; she was frowning.

"What… Was… That…" She stumbled. She was creeping with jealousy. Ouch.

"I forgot my bike in the school parking lot. And Edward offered me a ride in the hospital."

"What about your parents?" She pushed. I heard Edward chuckling. Idiot.

"My parents divorced. I usually live with my dad in Texas, but he got remarried. So while they're having vacations all around the world, I decided to spend time with my mom, here. She's kinda… Overprotective. And she leaves work and drives home earlier than me." I said. At the end I smiled. _Lighten the mood._ I laughed as I thought about it. The irony is real.

"Whoa… That's…" She said then shook her head. _Her life is just like mine, but opposite! Wow!_ She thought. After that, the school day flew by like a blur. Finally at the end of the day, I was reminded from Edward.

 _Don't forget._ He kept on thinking.

 _Yeah, yeah._ I thought sarcastically. He gestured me to come over, for a ride. I sighed. And shook my head, as I pointed at my bike in the parking lot. He nodded, sadly. He was standing with all of his family.

 _What?_

 _I'm still nervous._ I admitted.

 _Why?_ Edward asked curiously.

 _You're still asking questions._

 _Oops._ He was trying not to smile, but just exploded laughing. I rolled my eyes.

I slowly climbed my bike in the parking lot, and could feel their stares boring into my back.

 _Why is she riding a bike? Couldn't she like… Run faster?_ I heard a female voice in Edward's head.

"I don't know, okay." I heard Edward say.

 _Isn't it a little... Slow?_ The same voice.

"I… don't know." Edward repeated.

I blocked off my mind, but could hear they were whispering why Edward couldn't hear me. I sighed to myself as I hoped on my bike. Before I rode off I waved to Edward. I heard one more voice, his.

"I think she heard us."

No kidding. He tried to push into my mind, but I zipped it up.

I (human-speed) pedaled out of the parking lot. Then once out of view for humans (Not counting The Cullen's, I think they could still see me), I pedaled super-fast. I was just a blur. I knew where I was going because of Edward's thoughts from when I was in the hospital. That's when I reached their house in the woods. I was like a mansion. It had lots of windows and looked very open.

"Wow…" was all I could say. I put my bike by the front door. I put a special lock on it that I created. If you try to rip it off, it kinda electrocutes you. I started towards the door. I reached their front door and rang the doorbell and a woman (mom?) opened the door.

"Hello. I'm Esme." The girl said.

"Hey, I'm Joy!" I said as I looked around her, I smiled brightly.

"Ahh, the one I've heard a lot about. Come in, come in." Esme gestured with her hand.

"This is a really nice house." I said politely. It really was. It was huge, and no coffins and tombstones in sight. I exhaled a lot of relief.

"Thanks. I'll get my husband…" She hesitantly vampire ran.

I sat by the dining room table, but then I felt guilty for touching things that I wasn't allowed to touch, so I quickly got up and leaned against the wall at my speed. When I was against the wall, Carlisle and Esme were staring at me with shock. I slowly raised my eye brows.

"I… Uhh... Hello Carlisle. Nice t-to see you again. " I mumbled. _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._ I thought to myself for stuttering.

"Wow." The two said at the same time.

"Why hello, Joy. Please, take a seat." Carlisle replied.

I quickly sat down at the same speed again.

Then Five, teenage looking, kids came through the door.

I recognized Edward, He sat across from me. Edward saw my confusion and introduced me to everyone as they sat.

"Joy, Jasper. Jasper, Joy. Joy, Alice, Alice, Joy. Joy, Emmet, Emmet, Joy, And Joy, Rosalie, Rosalie, Joy." He said in one breath.

"Hello Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie." I said cheerfully, even though Bella told me who they are.

"Hello." Jasper said cautiously.

"Hi!" Alice said happily.

"Hey!" Emmet said amusingly.

"Hello." Rosalie said emotionlessly.

I felt tense and stressed emotions fill the room. I quickly replaced it with happy and calm. I hated those awkward emotions.

Everyone stared at me; obviously noticed the change of atmosphere. Jasper stared at me the most curiously.

"Can we start asking questions, Joy?" Carlisle said calmly.

"Sure." I said.

Everyone sat at a chair. I'm literally shaking. I quickly stopped when they noticed.

"Who wants to start?" Esme wondered.

A huge wave of thoughts hit me at once, basically all saying _Me! Me! Pick Me Edward!_

Edward stared at me anxiously, knowing what too many thoughts do to me. "Joy, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Just that the sudden thoughts startled me." I said swiftly. It really startled me!

"Okay, but I think Joy should pick who asks first." Edward said, smiling.

Everyone looked at me, surprised that I could read minds. I decided to go in a circle. On my left was Alice, so she started.

"Joy, what are your powers? Are you a vampire? How old are you?" Alice said eagerly.

I sighed. "I am Immortal, Super Strong, Super-fast, a mind reader, can erase minds, can block my mind, can hurt you in your mind, I have amazing eyesight, I can hear incredibly well, I can see the future, and can make an angry mob feel happy… I think that's all my powers. I get more and more over the years. I'm not a vampire, but that would be so cool! And I look 17, but technically 32." I quickly said.

Everyone stared in shock again.

"Jasper, your turn…" I added quickly. I hated being the center of attention.

"Are you even human? How long have you been able to do this? Who are your parents? Can they do the same thing too? Do you know anyone else like you?" Jasper asked curiously.

"I am half human, half... Whatever you can call it. I've been able to do this since forever, I guess. My mom is Gracie Smith, my dad is Johnny Michaels. They are just normal humans. I believe I am the only person in the world to be able to do this."

After answering a lot of questions, I decided to ask some of my own. I asked about what they drink, if they can eat, and how long they've lived. Everyone was hesitantly answering my questions, but Edward gave the answer normally, but half expecting me to run away screaming.

"We all drink animal blood, we cannot eat, and I am 107 years old…" Edward continued answering my questions.

"Oh! I've got to go!" I explained quickly as I looked at my watch. I grabbed my backpack, and started out the door. I ran to my bike, and was about to go.

Edward was by my side much slower than I was, he quickly asked, "Why do you ride a bike? A nice car is faster."

I looked up at him and simply said, "I know I'll live forever, but I don't like the idea of polluting the air forever, not saying you pollute the air. I love nature, like, a lot. I love animals and little insects. But I'm not as fond of beetles." I shuddered, and laughed. "And I like the way the wind blows in my hair! It feels amazing! It's like a giant hairdryer!" I coughed at how excited I was, "Anyway, neither my parents nor I have enough money anyway. There's no point into wasting money if I don't need a nice car."

He still seemed confused and wanted to ask something, but he let go of my bike, stunned by the electricity. I smiled. "I built the lock myself! Cool right!" I whispered as I gently pulled it off. The same way he did. When he did, it didn't budge. For me, it practically slid on my hands. I laughed. I hoped on my bike, waved, and rode off.

* * *

 **Yeah, yeah. I know. I said that I'll stop. I just want to know if I should start updating Edward's POV of this and it's sequel. Please leave a review, or two. Or three... Or five... Anyway! Just say something and I'll try my best to follow it. As long as it relates to the books, sorry. Alright, signing off (Not really tho, never am I gonna!), Love yas. -Jazzybooks4lyfe**


	5. Opposite Futures

**Alright, I'm just gonna stop making these little comments. I guess you just read and do what you want. Ill try to post the first few chapters of the sequel and Edwards POV, but then you guys will have to start reviewing for me to know if my writings actually even good.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Opposite Futures**

In the morning, I was freakishly happy. I was hoping everyone will be friends, including Bella and Edward. I still didn't like having to ruin their future together. I quickly got ready, and I got a few minutes to spare. I sat on my bed, looking at myself in the mirror brushing my hair. My long hair went down to the middle of my back. I put it in a thick braid going down my shoulder. I was wearing a light green V-neck tee. I was wearing my shorts. I heard on the weather it would be sunny half the day. I hurried downstairs. I grabbed a cup of coffee, and my backpack, and hurried towards the door. Once outside, I saw a silver Volvo parked in the driveway. The window was rolled down. Edward leaned closer so I could see his face better than I could from where I was.

"Hey, do you want to ride with me today?" He asked.

"But, my bike... And I rode with you yesterday!" I said, hoping he isn't into me, but I blocked that part out.

"Come on! Please!" He whined. His head was screaming please, I blocked it out. While I was getting ready, I took a record time shower. My hair was still wet. I was going to use my super hair dryer.

"No, thank you." I gestured him to come over. I told him to hold on to my stuff while I undo my braid with one hand and sip my coffee from the other. I finished undoing my braid, and got my stuff. Part of my bike has like, a little basket in the front, but I made it look small from the outside, huge from the inside. I chucked my stuff inside, and put my coffee in the cup holder. Edward kept on insisting, so I kept on saying my hair needs to be dried. He huffed as he got in his car. I challenged a race, and he said no. I sighed and climbed in his car with my things. He smiled. I frowned. He sped to the school. I found Bella; she didn't notice that I came with Edward. Classes flew by and lunch came.

"Why are you sitting alone?" Edward asked. I basically wanted my own seat, and couldn't sit with Bella because she has her own friends. Edward had walked over and sat down. He probably forgot I could read his mind, because he was imagining twirling my hair between his fingers.

"I don't know," I said and shrugged, "I guess all the other tables were full."

"Well, can I sit with you?" He eagerly asked.

"Uhm… You kinda already are." I said. I really didn't want to be rude, but he's around me too much, "But no, it's fine. You need to hang with Bella more, though."

"What?" He clearly didn't know what I was talking about. I groaned. He never gets this! I always tell him but he never pays enough attention!

"If I never existed, you and Bella would be together. You guys are like, a thing. She's in love with you, can't you tell? And what do you feel about her?" I asked. He was stunned.

"I… Uh… Don't really know her." He admitted. I groaned again.

"Well, you guys get married and have a kid. Also, she turns into one." I said.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"That's why you need to hang with Bella more."

"Okay, I'm just… I'm gonna sit back at my table. You need lunch." He said then quickly whispered, "And I need you." Then he walked away. I stood up to get my food, and I knew Edward's into me (He just admitted!); I just don't want to get to close that people think we are a thing. It was really no surprise that he liked me, it was kinda obvious.

I just got a soda for lunch and asked Bella if I could sit by her. She was super curious why, but she let me.

"Why did Edward sit by you?" She whispered low enough that her friends couldn't hear her.

"He just really wanted to, and I didn't want to be rude." I shyly said.

"I don't mean to be in your business," she hesitantly said, "but what did you tell him, he seems really confused, and so do you."

"I don't remember…" I said, looking at my soda.

She didn't push it.

After school, I saw Edward leaning against his car. I was walking that way, but I turned around and started walking the other way. I started thinking if I wait long enough, all the kids would leave. And I would be able to run off without being caught.

 _What is up with you?_ He thought to me.

 _I can always walk._ I said.

 _Come in the car._ He had an edge this time.

 _Bite me._ I thought.

He huffed under his breath.

I didn't want to go farther on his temper so I turned around again. I was scowling at him, as I hoped in and shut the door harder than necessary. That made him chuckle. Sometimes I really hate these abrupt mood swings.

As we drove home, he randomly stopped and pulled over.

"Hey, what are-" I started to say. He held up his hand.

"Listen," He interrupted, staring into my eyes, "I am sorry I said that. I guess I'm not like myself around you. I'm truly sorry. I really mean it."

My eyes became unfocused. My breathing quickened. My heartbeat skipped.

"I… F-Forgive you…" I stuttered. "Whoa…"

"What?" He asked. He didn't know what was wrong with me. I did.

"You… I'm… You… Dazzle people…" I stuttered again.

"Dazzled?" He asked amusingly. Edward was being humorous.

"Y-yeah." I said. _Stuttering Stanley. Stuttering Stanley._ I thought, but I blocked it out.

"Well, did I dazzle you?" He asked.

It was a stupidquestion, of course he dazzled me! But it looked like he seriously asking me.

"Yeah. You did. Wow." I said. I was starting to recover.

"Cool." He said.

It looked like he was dazzled by me saying I was dazzled.

We were just sitting there, and then he remembered about driving, so he stepped on it.

"Whoa! You're going 110!" I yelled. I kept on thinking that he might kill me.

"So? This is how I drive?" He still sounded dazzled.

"Please! Slow down! I feel like I'm gonna die!" I screamed.

"Fine," He went to 80, "better?"

"Not really."

"This is the slowest I'm going." He warned.

"Then I'll take what I can get." I muttered.

He laughed loudly.

Once we reached my home, he ran around the car to my side to open my door.

"You know, I'm not fragile. And, I know how to open doors." I said.

"Yeah, I know." He said humorously.

"Which one do you know?" I countered.

"That you know how to open doors." Edward said.

I walked out and ran to the door. I walked inside and could tell he was slowly, unwillingly, driving away.

* * *

 **Alright, this is my final message on this book. R &R! Love yas. -Jazzy.**


	6. People Problems

**Chapter 5**

 **People Problems**

The next morning, and the morning after that, and all the following mornings, I rode my bike to school. And of course every morning, Edward showed up, offering a ride in his car. I would say no thanks, and hop on my bike and ride away, but today I did something different.

"I know what you're going to say, but I have to ask. Do you need a ride?" He asked. I could tell he was happy, and I didn't want to ruin his mood.

"Uhm, let's do something different." I said.

"What, different?" Edward exclaimed.

"Why don't you offer Bella a ride? Please do, for me?" I said, attempting to dazzle him.

It worked.

"I… Uh... Ohh... Oh..." He stuttered.

I couldn't help but giggle.

Once he got himself together, he started questioning, "Wait… Why Bella? Why do I have to ask Bella?"

"Because you're her _soulmate_." I reminded him slowly, emphasizing soulmate.

"But I want to ride with you!" He whined.

"I'll ride with you, if you ride with her. And if you don't ride with her, I won't ride with you." He scowled at me. And, of course, I couldn't help but giggle.

"Fine… Tomorrow I'll offer a ride to Bella, only if you ride with me today..."

"Gladly!" I replied. He clearly expected me to complain, but he was thinking that he'll take what he can get.

The next day, he wasn't leaning against his Volvo, waiting for me. I actually kinda missed him. That embarrassed me, because I knew maybe he knew that I missed him.

"Shoot!" I whispered to myself. I always easily embarrassed myself, what a surprise!

Once I reached the school, I saw Bella walking with Edward, blushing bright red.

 _Yay! You did it! Are you guys like, friends?_ I thought excitedly.

 _I guess you could say that._ He thought and rolled his eyes.

Bella was staring at his face and saw him roll his eyes. He looked down at her, and she looked away, blushing a deeper red. Edward smiled.

 _See! You do like her blush!_ I thought.

 _I guess I do…_ He thought mostly to himself.

But then, Bella said something randomly.

"Why are you walking with me?" She asked wearily.

"You don't like me walking with you?" He asked in an amused tone.

"No! I do!" She said too quickly. She blushed again.

I chuckled.

"But, why with the random change? You usually offer Joy a ride." She asked innocently.

"I just felt like I should be friends with you." Edward said casually.

"Ohh…. Okay!" She beamed. "But I think you should ride with Joy tomorrow. She always seems happy around you."

I started blushing like crazy. Why Bella, Why?!

"Okay. My brothers and sisters are probably getting annoyed…" He said. He tried to keep his casual tone from turning into beaming for Bella's sake. He quite enjoyed what Bella said about me. I didn't. Why, Bella?

"Oh. Sorry. I don't want to be late for class." She said quickly.

And if you looked closely, it looked like she was skipping to class.

Once Bella was out of sight, Edward was walking to me. He also had many questions.

"What do ya wanna ask first?" I said bored.

He chuckled, "Well, how do you feel about me?"

"Ohh…" I stuttered and blushed. "I- Uhh- we are friends?"

Hmm. Okay." He said grinning widely. Then he stopped smiling and searched my head to see if I'm lying for his happiness.

I sighed and opened my memory when I missed him, and was embarrassed that he might know. And basically every other time when I thought about him.

He smirked, took my hand, and led me to class.

"But what if Bella sees!" I explained and took out my hand.

"Fine, I won't hold your hand. Only if you ride with me, every day."

"Okay, fine." I grumbled, but deep inside I bubbled with joy. "Ha-ha…" I was thinking Joy. Joy. Joy. Joy. Maybe Edward has joy right now? I looked up at him.

"Yes, I have joy, but I have a question."

"Depends." I said.

"Can I call you jelly?" He was trying to dazzle me.

"Okay! Okay. Just, don't dazzle me!" I exclaimed as I shielded my eyes. "Great, now my eyes have to adjust again."

He chuckled. "Okay, I'll give you time to adjust."

I glared but said, "I'll take what I can get."

"Oh, wait. Where's your family?" I wondered.

"Well, Emmet and Jasper went camping and Alice got sick, carrying it onto Rosalie."

"What?" I said. "Vampires get sick?"

"No!" He groaned and smiled. "They're codes for hunting."

"Ohh… Cool. But why aren't you hunting?" I asked.

"I hunted earlier this morning so I could drive Bella, safely." He spoke matter-of-factly.

"Awesome. I guess… Whatever works?" I looked down realizing that I was moving my hands. I quickly put them in my pockets. "Oh."

"What?" He said.

I couldn't answer, because we reached class. My hands look weird moving around. Ugh!

Edward had managed to change his schedule. Everything before lunch, he has with me and everything after lunch he has with Bella. I was the one who told him he should have some classes with her.

At lunch, we would sit together and talk. Since I was half human, I was hungry. But with powers, I was able to control my hunger. I usually just get a soda or lemonade for lunch.

And classes after lunch, we would talk in our minds. Some people ask me if I'm with Edward, and I say no. I tell them that we are like best friends.

But randomly at today's lunch, Edward asked me what life would have looked like without me.

I showed him pictures of him and Bella sitting together, driving together, and Edward in Bella's room at night -lying down next to her. I also showed him his proposal, the wedding-especially how beautiful Bella was- their kid Renesmee, and Bella becoming a vampire. Also, so he doesn't get mad that he turned Bella, I showed him some more pictures of Bella saying she wants to be a vampire, and you had to when the baby was out.

"Ohh, my head." I sighed. My headache was getting worse.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked anxiously. But half-dazzled by my thoughts.

"Yeah, just gonna go to the nurse." I said wearily. I started to standup, but I felt super dizzy, and sat back down, clutching the table really hard. I felt a dent, and quickly fixed it. "Can you help me?" I asked holding out my arms, expecting him to put his arm around me. He did that and took me out of the school. Then, he carried me in his arms and ran superfast to the nurse's office. He slowed to his human pace and I crawled out of his arms, and fell on my back and winced.

"Are you okay?" He asked again, his hands fluttering uselessly over me.

"Yeah, I just don't want to seem that hurt."

He sighed and put his arm around my waist.

Once inside, he sat me down carefully, and then went to inform the nurse. She recognized me, and immediately started calling the hospital.

"Wait! I'm not that sick! I just need a few pills or something. I just have a headache." I exclaimed quickly.

"Oh." She put down the phone and rushed into her office, embarrassed.

Edward was casually leaning against the wall and staring at me. He looked anxious.

"I'm fine!" I lied. Then the room started spinning again. I clutched the side of my chair and closed my eyes. Edward was immediately sitting next to me. He hesitantly put his arm around my shoulder.

The nurse came back with a huge bottle of pills. "Here, you keep it. I have an extra bottle." She also gave me a water bottle. And the she ran to her office again. What kind of sick joke is this?!

Edward was trying to hold his laugh, and I seriously didn't need these. So I took some, and walked outside. I got the bottle of pills, and crawled through the nurse's window. I put it on the shelf and came back to Edward in record time.

"Why did you do that?" He hissed.

"I just thought she was over reacting with the pills… And they taste terrible." I shuddered. Do you know that sometimes, pills have a special color that when you swallow them, you taste the color? It's those types of pills.

"You are feeling better?" He asked.

"More or less." I said and shrugged.

"Wanna go somewhere with me?" He asked.

"What? Where? There's still four hours of school. Are you sure?"

"Positive." He ran to his car, and I followed.


	7. Best of Friends

**Chapter 6**

 **Best of Friends**

When I hoped into his car, I was instantly curious. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He was overjoyed by my curiosity.

"Please!...Please tell me." I attempted to make a puppy-dog face.

He laughed loudly, "Nope, sorry. Can't tell you."

I huffed, crossed my arms and looked outside. Then I realized I could cheat. I looked at him, and he knew what I was thinking.

"Don't. You. Dare." He said sternly. But he smirked like I had to listen to him. Like I was the child, and he was the grownup.

"Come on! Please tell me!" I crossed my arms and looked outside.

He chuckled. "Wait and you'll see."

"You _do_ remember that I can see the future? Right?"

"Don't please. If you do, I'll dazzle you." He grinned, hoping to dazzle me.

"Fine, I won't." I grumbled about how I wish I could dazzle him.

"So, you want to try to dazzle _me_?" He asked.

"Yes, I already did before." I said sternly.

"Fine." He sighed. He looked into my eyes, determined that I'll fail.

I took a deep breath and started. "Would you pretty please tell me where we are going. You would tell me, wouldn't you?" I tilted my head down and looked up from my eye lashes while I spoke. After I finished, I took a deep breath. "Well, how did I do?"

"You-uh… I-I am… Whoa…W-whoa…" He stuttered continually.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "I did it. It feels weird right? And look! Your eyes are unfocused. Ha-ha. I should do that more often!... Are you okay?" I said quickly.

"Uhh… Yeah…" He said slowly.

I chuckled. "It helps if you close your eyes and count to ten. I tried it before." I admitted.

He did what I said, and he started speaking normally. Plus his eyes were adjusted again. "I can see why you don't want me to dazzle you. Wow."

"I know! It was really fun dazzling you. You get what you want. Now, please tell me where we're going, or I'll dazzle you again."

He groaned. "Fine, we are going to hike in a meadow."

"Oh. Ha-ha…" I sighed.

"What?" He asked.

"I. Uh. I kinda already knew that, I read the future, it just popped out of me." I admitted sheepishly.

"Oh." He said. He was in deep thought, so I didn't disrupt him.

Instead, I thought of jelly. Then I thought what flavors they're in.

 _Strawberry Jelly? Or is that in Jam? Grape Jelly? Eww. That sounds disgusting! It'll probably taste like that medicine…_ I shuddered. And I kept on listing the flavors of Jelly, until I realized I was using my hand and talking to myself. Edward was laughing loudly.

"Did I disrupt your jelly counting?" He laughed louder.

"Shut up, I had nothing else to do… And I didn't want to disrupt you so…" I said slowly. We were parked in front of a forest. "How long was I counting jelly flavors?"

He chuckled, but realized I was serious. "Uh, about an hour."

"Really? Wow… Stupid jelly…" I whispered to myself.

"Did you want me to stop you? You were smiling sometimes, and on others you shuddered and said 'Eww'. It was pretty hilarious."

I put my face in my hands. _So embarrassing_. I thought to myself. Then I realized that I was making a scene, so I got up out of the car. It was only 2:00, so we have about two and a half hours to hike.

"Should we start hiking?" I asked.

"Sure." Edward said. "Or do you wanna run?"

"I'll run, thank you." I replied and I ran in the forest.

 _So beautiful._ I thought to myself. _I wish I could live in the woods. I could have a pet bunny! Oh my god! But I always wanted a pet shrimp… And a cat… Oh well! I can have all of them! That'll be awesome._ I kept on thinking of animal names. I had to stop thinking because we arrived.

"That was quick." I exclaimed.

"I know." Edward said.

"So… What now?"

"Picnic?" Edward suggested and shrugged.

"But you can't eat." I pointed out.

"I can, but food does nothing to me."

"When was the last time you ate something?" I asked.

"I think five-to-ten years ago, I was dared to eat dirt… But I didn't."

"Oh. Dirt isn't so bad. I was dared, and I did it. It tasted like… Dirt?" I was confused why we were talking about eating dirt.

I randomly started playing with my hands. I waved them uncontrollably around my lap as I sat on the grass. Then, I heard thunder, and a big wind came around me.

"Huh?" I said. I looked at my fingers as I imitated my fingers, as rain. And it rained. I moved my hands faster, and the sky rained harder. Then, I slowly stopped the rain, and brought the sun out. Then, for a quick second, I made it snow.

"Wow." Edward said. "How did you do that?"

"I… I don't know. It's a new power I guess. That explains the headaches." Edward stared at me, like I had to explain. "I get major headaches when I start to get a new power. It's like my brains evolving. I'm gonna make it sunny tomorrow." I said happily.

"Don't!"

"Why?" I asked.

"I can't go out in the sun."

"You'll burn?" I asked curiously. I really didn't know. "Or will you turn into a bat?"

"No." He chuckled. "My skin glitters. Like a million diamonds."

"Cool." I said casually.

"It's not 'cool'. It's the monster in me." He explained. Then he put his face in his hands.

"Sorry, but can I please make it sunny. It seems like no one has ever seen a sun before." I asked innocently.

"Fine. We all will just go hunting that day." Edward grumbled.

"Yay!" I said excitedly. I jumped on Edward and hugged him.

"Ow." He said.

"Huh?" I quickly jumped off.

"You're a little stronger than I thought." He was rubbing his shoulders.

"Oh, sorry. I was a little too excited." I was beaming that I was stronger than Edward.

"It's fine. Just something I need to get used to."

I made it sunny and sighed, lying in the grass.

"We should tell Carlisle about your power!" Edward said quickly.

He put me in his arms, and ran toward the car.

He threw me in the car, and buckled me up.

"Hey! I was enjoying the sun!" I whined.

"Carlisle should see it. Trust me."


	8. New Power At Work

**Chapter 7**

 **New Power at Work**

Once at the Cullen's house, Edward unbuckled me and carried me to the house.

"Behave." He whispered in my ear.

I crossed my arms across my chest. I hated being babied.

He let himself in the house. Everyone was watching Tv. Emmet laughed at how I was being carried around against my will. I was thinking of different ways to threaten him, but Edward set me down and elbowed me.

 _Behave!_ Edward said in his head.

"Fine." I said stubbornly and glared at Emmet.

"What?" Emmet asked innocently.

Edward sighed, like this normally happens. "She was thinking of ways to- Ow!"

Everyone looked in our direction.

I elbowed him back. I grinned, and looked up at him.

"Behave, Edward." I said amusingly.

Everyone giggled, but Edward quickly walked to Carlisle and whispered, "She has a new power."

Everyone heard Edward, gasped, and looked at me. Of course, I blushed at the attention.

Carlisle looked at me. "What is it?"

"I guess I can control the weather, not like I'm surprised. Tomorrow was supposed to be a huge rain, but now it's gonna be sunny! You're welcome." I said casually and did a goofy bow.

There was a loud silence. Until I quickly broke it up.

"Wanna see?" I said eagerly. "It's really fun! And it tickles."

Everyone stared at me in shock, but one by one, they all nodded; even Rosalie!

"Okay! Let's go!" I said, skipping along to the door. I heard someone whisper behind me, but I didn't let it distract me.

"She has so many emotions! She's eager, shy, frustrated, upset, happy, sad, angry, willing, curious… She has a lot of emotion right now." I heard Jasper whisper to everyone urgently.

Once outside, I abruptly stopped. _What if I mess up? What if I humiliate myself? What if I get them soaking in rain?..._ I took a deep breath, and faced everyone. I moved my hands and closed my eyes. It was sunny, and then slowly getting colder, it was snowing. Then, I made the snow freeze where it was, and it turned into ice, then slowly into rain. I did a mist and then put a little cloud over each of their heads, including mine. Then, I made I soak everywhere, but the clouds stopped the rain from coming on us. Slowly the rain stopped. I took the clouds and added it to the sky. The clouds disappeared and the sun shined again. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

They all stared at me. Alice and Emmet looked dazzled. Carlisle looked amazed. Esme and Edward were proud. Jasper was frightened. Rosalie looked disgusted.

"H-how was that?" I whispered.

Carlisle slowly walked to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "That. Was. Amazing."

Esme and Edward clapped. Alice and Emmet joined. Jasper clapped slowly. Rosalie looked away, unsatisfied.

"I should- uh- really get home. I have to explain to my mom the random weather changes." I turned to run, but Edward was in front of me.

"You need a ride." He said looked at me, eyes full of curiosity. "Besides, you didn't tell me everything you just did."

"Sorry, I just think it'll be faster if I run. See you tomorrow, I guess." I stepped around him, took a deep breath, and ran off.

Once I reached home, I opened the door, and saw mom watching about the random weather changes on the news. I took a deep breath and started.

"Hey mom."

"Jelly! Where were you?!" She ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"I. Uh. I have a new power." I said slowly.

She held my shoulders and looked at me. She sat me in a chair, and she sat across from me. She got comfy, my que to begin.

"I was with my friends at school, and then Edward Cullen asked me to go hiking with him, so I agreed because I didn't have anything else to do. So I drove with him to a forest. We both ran our speed to the middle. We sat down and chatted, and then my head started hurting. I sat on the ground and counted to ten. Then I started playing with my hands uncontrollably, and the weather changed. I made my fingers imitate raining, and it started raining. So Edward drove me to his house to show Carlisle. I stood outside and did my power. They all looked amazing, and I realized I had to tell you. And now I'm here. And that explains all the headaches, which I had at school. I'm fine. I'm great. That's all of it." I said quickly.

She comprehended it all. Then said slowly, "You can now control the weather? And protect people from it too?"

"That sums it all up." I said.

"Cool!" She jumped up and hugged me. "That's awesome! What's tomorrow's weather?"

"Sunny! I mean, why not?" I said excitedly.

She hugged me again, but pushed away and looked me in my eyes.

"But you have to be more careful! You just can't do that abrupt weather changing! Promise me you'll be careful."

I rolled my eyes. She always acts this way. "Okay, mom. I promise." I opened the refrigerator and got a bottle of orange juice. I balanced it on my head. I like balancing it on my head.

While I walked to my room to do my homework, I started singing. I was in a great mood. Since I was, my mom was too.

I opened my door, walked in, and closed the door. I sat on my bed and opened my OJ. I started sipping until I realized Edward was in my room.

I chocked and spit my juice out. I also fell off my bed. I heard a chuckle.

"What the?" I closed my eyes, rubbed them, and opened them again. Edward was gone. "What's wrong with me? Maybe I'm spending too much with Edward… Oh well." I started humming a made up song and grabbed my guitar. I tuned it and played quietly. I wrote down my music, and sighed; I needed to do my homework. I put the guitar in its case, and carefully, put it back in its place in the shadow of my closet. I went to my desk and turned on my light. I sat down and got a pencil and my homework. I started my work.

"So. Easy. So. Boring." I yawned. I abruptly stood up, and slowly walked to my closet. I took a folder of photos and a camera.

I laid on my stomach on my bed and opened the photo book. The first was me as a baby. I had gigantic green eyes. I giggled at how cute I was. The next photo was me, my mom, and my dad at the old house we lived in. I smiled. I missed my old family. Then, came my friends. I missed them all. I kept flipping. There was a section for graduation. I looked the same in each one. I smiled at my pictures growing up. They stopped suddenly when I turned immortal. I felt a tear come down my face and landed on the next empty spot for the next picture. Next was a wall of graduation caps. Each had a name underneath. I finished looking and then I realized this is the day every year I take a picture of myself, hoping there would be a change. I turned around the camera and took a selfie. It was one of those cameras that the photo came out from the side. I blew and waited for it to dry. I put the photo and marked the date underneath.

In all the selfies I took, I look the same. I quickly closed the book and turned off my camera. I ran to my closet and put them away. I sat on my bed. I slowly lie down and look up at the ceiling. I say the speech I say every year on this day.

"Looks like I'll never change, no doubt about it. Tomorrow, you might as well celebrate. Might as well grab a cake. Might as well put candles on it. Might as well wish a wish that'll never come true. Might as well take a photo which'll mean nothing. Tomorrow's your birthday Joy Michaels, congratulations." I said in a dull voice. I closed my eyes, and slept a dreamless night.


	9. The Birthday

**Chapter 8**

 **The Birthday.**

When, I woke up. I was automatically excited about my birthday, but I was automatically sad too. This day reminds me that I'll never age. I absolutely hate the idea of not aging, that's why I hate my birthday.

"Whoo. Happy Birthday Joy." I said in a dull voice. I walked to my closet and picked something normal. No more, no less. Unless the more is a special necklace that I only where on my birthday, then it is more, no less.

I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, washed my face, and cleaned my room. I came downstairs and found my mom with a present. I groaned. "Mom, you shouldn't have. Seriously. I hate my birthday."

"Well, you're gonna take it and love it against your will. Open it!" She said excitedly.

Not wanting to ruin her mood, I groaned and opened it. "Whoa! A new guitar! Thanks mom! Thanks so much! I'll go play it right now!" I turned to run upstairs, but she put her hand on my shoulder.

"You need to go to school. After school you can play."

I moaned, "Mom, you're no fun!"

"Neither are you. Now, gimme that and you go eat your birthday bagel!" She said eagerly. I remembered there was this birthday bagel song I made up when I was little. I chuckled when my mom started humming it.

I ate my bagel, and grabbed my bag.

"Okay mom bye!" I said. I kissed her forehead and ran outside. I stopped because I saw Edwards's car. Edward and Alice were both leaning against it smiling.

 _Great._ I thought darkly.

"Hi Joy! Happy Birthday!" Alice said excitedly.

She handed me her present.

"Nope," I refused. "And how do you know it's my birthday?"

They stared at each other. I broke the silence.

"You know what, you tell me on the ride. I'll drive." I commanded.

I started to open the driver's door, but Edward stopped me, "You in the back, I don't want you to crash."

"Excuse me? Fine whatever. No more. No less." I grumbled.

Once everyone was inside, I read their thoughts.

"Oh my god! Why were you in my room at night?" I demanded.

Edward side glanced at Alice and then he said, "I wanted to see how your mother would react. I was gonna tell you upstairs, but then you started looking at pictures and playing the guitar and after you were done with the pictures, you said your little speech. I'm sorry."

"How. Long. Were. You. There." I said between my teeth.

He gulped, "About half the night, I just like watching you sleep. You do know you talk while sleeping right?" He said amusingly.

"What? I do?" I put my head in my hands. "What did I say? Anything embarrassing?

"Not really. You said how you miss your friends, you hate being immortal. Also since you saw me, you started mentioning that too."

"Whew! Okay! My thoughts are secret!" I was relived. He still doesn't know that I have a crush on him. Maybe. I blocked my mind. He was trying to get in, but I didn't let him.

"Uhm, is there something I should know about?" Edward asked innocently.

"No, no, no. Nothing." I grinned. I loved the way he looked when there was something he didn't know about.

"Please tell me! I need to know! What are you thinking! Please?" He begged.

"Should I be listening?" Alice asked. I forgot she was here.

"No, Alice. It's fine. I think it's better you're here." I said politely.

"Oh, okay." Alice didn't say anything else.

"Please tell me!" Edward pushed.

I saw Alice try to hide a laugh.

"Nope, my thoughts are secret. Some things in my mind are private." I explained.

"So…" I heard Edward mumble to himself.

"So, I keep secrets, you keep secrets." I confirmed.

"What are you talking about? You know every one of my secrets. Why shouldn't I know yours?"

"I don't go snooping around your head! I don't know everything about you. I try not to cheat in life. I give people privacy. I do that for you all the time!" I said quickly and loudly.

"Joy, relax." Edward said calmly.

I realized that I was gripping the sides of my seat hard. I was leaving dents. I wasn't usually this mad.

I took a deep breath. "Oh. I'm sorry that I'm raging over nothing. I guess I was thinking that I give you your privacy, and you don't give me mine- which you do, of course. I'm the one who keeps on coming in your house. I'm really sorry. Forgive me?" I asked.

Edward took a deep breath too. "You are forgiven, but I didn't give you much privacy. You're right. I'm sorry about that. I truly am."

"You are forgiven." I said in his voice, messing up the notes on accident.

Alice and Edward chuckled.

"Anyway," Alice said slowly. "It is your birthday, why don't you like it? I wasn't in your room, so I didn't get the details."

"Fine," I grumbled, upset that she brought that up again. "I just hate the idea that I'm different, it feels weird not to blend in. I mean, you guys have each other. I have no one who can understand… And today reminds me that I'm immortal, and I'll never change. I'll always be different…" I sighed. _Great to get that out._ I thought to myself.

"Oh…" They both said at the same time, slowly.

"Well," Alice said cheerfully, "we are here for you. We understand! You're practically a sister to me! We'll make it a great birthday for you!"

"Okay, just, don't go screaming around that it's my birthday. It's kinda a secret." I said quietly.

"Okay. Your wish is my command." Edward said. He winked at me.

"Okay," I said slowly, "Hold on. Think of something you really want. It's my command."

Edward thought of us being together.

"Seriously? That's what you want? Out of the endless possibilities? Really?" I stumbled. Why am I doing this?

"Really." He said, smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Fine." I said. I closed my eyes. _We can be a thing if you be best friends with Bella. You gotta give her a chance._ I thought to him. Alice stared at me, eyes burning with curiousity. I just smiled.

 _That doesn't seem fair, though! I just want you and only you!_ He complained in his head.

 _Ah-hem! 'Your wish is my command'. Remember?_ I thought smugly.

 _Yeah, I remember all right._ He thought wearily.

 _So, you guys are best buds, and we're then officially a 'thing'._ I shuddered at the thought.

 _Okay…_ He was upset that I won.

I giggled. "Deal?" I asked.

"Deal…" He said quickly.

"Can I know what's going on?" Alice said, eagerly.

"Later." I replied, still smiling at my victory. I was spreading happiness uncontrollably.

Alice had a vision of me secretly telling her. She smiled. "Okay." She was beaming.

Once Edward parked his car, Alice human ran around the car to my side. She handed me the present. _Happy birthday!_ She thought over and over again. I covered my ears playfully.

"Okay, okay. I get it!" I said playfully. She smiled, I smiled, and I think Edward smiled too.

I opened my present. Alice told me it was from her. It was a bunch of music sheets and cd's.

"Edward told me you play, so I got some songs…" Alice said shyly.

"Omg! Alice thank you soo much!" I hugged Alice, carefully, not wanting to hurt her.

"Glad you like it!" She was expecting me to hate it. So did I.

"Here's my present…" Edward said beautifully. He gracefully put it in my hands.

Once I opened it, I was shocked. It was an orange spotted fur ball. It had legs and a little face. It also had blue eyes. It meowed at me. I smiled. I love it. It's amazing! I thought about how perfect it was. I jumped and gave Edward a hug. I was really happy about my new music and cat. I didn't think about how amazing birthdays were before.

Edward laughed and I hopped down. A little part of him wanted to hug me more, but he was happy I liked it. And happy because I actually hugged him. For his sake, I gave him a quick little hug, and to Alice too and said that I'll keep my presents in their trunk, so they are safe. Alice and I both confirmed that it'll be safe. We both laughed too. So did Edward as we walked to class together.

As we were walking, I saw Bella. I excused myself from Edward and Alice, and practically danced my way to join Bella and her friends.

"Hey Bella!" I was super happy today, and felt that nothing could make me sad. I could see Jasper from the corner of my eye. He was jumping around with happiness explaining how great and amazing my mood is. He saw me and smiled widely, I smiled back.

"Hey Joy, why are you smiling so much?" Bella asked and laughed. We parted from her group and walked alone.

"I guess that I'm having the time of my life!" I jumped around her and gave her a quick hug.

"What's so amazing?" She laughed. Some of my happiness was rubbing off on her.

"I guess… It's nothing…" I said shyly.

"C'mon! Please!" She said and laughed.

"Okay, I guess it's my birthday and I'm just really excited!" I said, excitedly.

"It's your birthday? Why didn't you tell me! Happy birthday!" She said. She gave me a hug.

"Thanks! Let's go to class!" I giggled. She giggled too. We both skipped to class.

I have to admit, we _were_ being freakishly happy, but so was everyone else. Everyone gave me a hug, or a high five. Everyone knew it was my birthday, and was really happy. I just have that effect on people, literally.

At lunch, everyone sat at my table. Most people sat near me, than Edward. I insisted Bella to sit next to Edward, and she gladly accepted. Edward was happy, Bella was happy, I was happy; seriously, nothing could ruin my mood.

Once home, I skipped my way to the door. I let myself in, and my mother was by the stairs, waiting to hug me. Once I hugged her, she was curious.

"You're really happy! What's up?" She said amusingly. I heard a muffled cough, low enough that only I could hear, but my mother couldn't. I saw a dark shadow. I squinted, smiled and ignored it.

"Nothing much, just the best day ever at school! I just feel so happy! Nothing can ruin my mood!" I skipped to the kitchen and started the fryer.

"What do you mean by 'best day?'? Please give me details!" My mom pushed.

"Okay." I sighed happily. I started to fry bacon. "Edward and Alice picked me up and got me presents."-I waved my arm by a couple presents.-"Alice got me the music and cd's, Carlisle and Esme got me the box of craft things,-" I continued, but she interrupted.

"Wait, you're crafty? Since when?" She asked.

"Mom, you're serious? I was the one who decorated the house. You know all those vases and paintings? I made them myself in the garage." I explained.

"Oh, cool! Continue, sorry for interrupting." She said.

I sighed. "Anyway, Rosalie and Emmet got me a new set of headphones, Jasper got me a trophy, and Edward got me a cat! Amazing right?!"

"A cat? You have the responsibility?" She was amused.

"Yeah! Meow meow, Meow, meow meow meow!" I said, cupping my hands and hopping around the kitchen. I heard a couple chuckles. I saw more and more dark shadows. I was instantly embarrassed. I forgot about them, so I blushed a deep red.

"Can I see?!" My mom was amazed at how happy I was. I forgot about the shadows again, and returned to myself.

"Yes!" I quickly opened the box.

Once I opened it, I saw it open its eyes. I was a glowing blue. It said a couple meows. We both said 'aww' at the same time.

"Let's name him Marvin!" I said and giggled. Marvin always sounded funny to me.

"Marvin?" My mom giggled too.

"Yes! Marvin the cat!" I picked it up and danced around with it. I quickly got my crafty things, and in less than a minute, I made a collar for Marvin. I got one of my cd's into the stereo, and used my headphones and listened to it.

Marvin started purring around the trophy. I grabbed Marvin and rubbed him. His blue eyes were stunning. They were also adorable.

I took out my headphones and carried Marvin to my room and tapping on his nose. "Tiny nose, tiny nose!" I giggled and repeated. He was amazing.

Once in my room, I spun around and laid him on my bed. He walked in a circle a couple times, and yawned and laid down. I was amazed. I laid next to him and rubbed his tummy. He never stopped purring.

I saw Edward walk from the corner of my room. He walked to me, and I stood up. I hugged him and laughed. I was so happy.

"I, officially, love my birthday." I giggled and put my right arm across my heart.

Edward laughed too.

"Did you see Marvin yet?" I asked. I quickly grabbed Marvin.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You see, animal's instincts tell them to run away from us. That's why people at school are always away from us." He said, amusingly. His eyes were serious.

"I think Marvin can handle it." I slowly put Marvin in my arms and walked to Edward. Occasionally he would hiss and pout, but eventually, he made it to Edward's arms. He squirmed, but after a couple minutes of trying to run away from death, he realized Edward was fine. He purred and meowed. Each time he meowed, I giggled. He laughed. Slowly, all the Cullen's came out of the shadows, and I gave them a hug, a 'thankyou', and "a greet" from Marvin.

I on accident have Edward a bigger hug. I whispered thank you in his ear, but I knew everyone heard. I told everyone I loved their presents. I told Carlisle and Esme about the collar I made, though they weren't telling me they knew. They wanted it to seem as normal as it should be. I told Rosalie and Emmet about how awesome the headphones are. I told Edward over and over how I love the cat. I told Alice so much how I love the new music. I told Jasper how I adore the trophy.

Later in the night, I started to get tired. So everyone jumped out the window, to run home. Edward jumped last.

"See you tomorrow." Edward sighed and chuckled. He quickly kissed my forehead and ran off.


	10. Telling Secrets

**Chapter 9**

 **Telling Secrets**

"See you." I said to myself. I sighed. I knew there may be a possibility that he might come at night. But I took out that thought. I grabbed Marvin and quickly arranged some blankets. I opened the box he was in this morning, and I found some litter, a litterbox, and some cat food.

I got out the food, and put it in its bowl. I quickly carved 'Marvin' into the bowl, and filled in the grooves in with glitter. I giggled. I realized that Marvin may be a little girly. I got out the litter and put it in the farthest corner of my room. I filled it with litter. I grabbed Marvin and put him in the litterbox so he knows where it is. I found a little kitty bed in the box too. So I put that in the opposite corner of my room, away from the litterbox.

"There we go." I sighed and put Marvin on his bed, but he pouted and jumped on my bed. I sighed again.

While he got comfy, I went into my bathroom to brush my teeth and change. Once in my room again, I found Marvin sleeping. I giggled; it was cute the way he sleeps. I snuggled next to him and yawned. I dozed off into a deep sleep. I had a strange dream. It was Marvin, but he was a hundred times cuter than he was, and the Cullen's were there too. They all looked a little odd. I realized their mouths were dripping with blood, especially Edward's. I turned around and found Marvin lying on the ground, with blood around him. I screamed and woke up.

It was the middle of the night. Marvin was peacefully dreaming of mice. I giggled. Then, I looked around the room. I saw Edward's shadow. I sighed. It was just a bad dream I told myself. And a stupid one too. I went to the bathroom to wash my face. I never get good nightmares, seriously. I thought to myself. This was just average, amateur. "Stupid." I said to myself. Once in my room again, I found a cold spot on the bed, and stared at the ceiling. My eyelids fluttered awkwardly. I saw that Marvin abruptly woke up and looked around him. I sighed and rubbed his back, but he was still alert.

"Jesus, it was just a nightmare." I said and yawned. He was still alert.

"What's wrong? Is it Edward? I thought you liked him." I said and pointed at Edward. The shadow cringed a little. Marvin meowed. I laughed. "I'm sorry; it gets to me every time." I said as I dabbed at a tear. "Now, what's wrong?" I read his mind. He saw the shadow, and doesn't recognize it.

"Edward, get out of the shadow, you're scaring Marvin."

No move.

"Edward?" I slowly walked from the bed, and to him. Marvin hissed a few times. He was warning me. "Edward? What's wrong?"

I pulled the shadow into the light. It was a stranger. "Who are you?" I was scared. She looked like a vampire. Her eyes were on the cat. I saw her. "Don't please! I just got him!" I whined. She hissed at me and pushed me. I fell and I got up. I pushed her back. She fell.

"Are you a vampire?" She asked in a silky voice.

"No. I'm half human, half… Supernatural? Don't know how to say it." I said causally. I had a poker face.

She hissed and charged for Marvin. She bit him and I screamed. I woke up again?

I looked around the room. Normal. _Jesus. What type of dream was that?_ I thought to myself. I looked around and saw the shadow. I hesitated, because this might still be a dream. Marvin was normal. He was sleeping. I went to wash my face again. Then I remembered that when I was staring at the ceiling, I fell asleep again.

Once I washed my face, I hesitantly walked to the shadow. _Please no nightmare. Please no nightmare._ I repeated. "Who are you? Cause if you're someone I don't know, I'll like, totally wake up… Again." _Wow, I'm so scared._ I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Joy? It's me. Are you alright?" He walked from the shadow and I sighed with relief. He gave me a hug and asked "what was the matter?" I told him my second nightmare, avoiding the first.

"Well, I woke up from a previous nightmare, no big deal, and I fell asleep unknowingly. Okay? Then Marvin was hissing at the shadow like crazy, and I thought it was you. But I pulled the person out of the shadow. She had red-fire hair. She was eyeing Marvin, and looked thirsty. She pushed me out of the way and bit him, and I woke up." I said in one breath. I took a deep breath. _Don't mention the first one, don't mention the first one… Wait. Oh shoot!_ I got mad at myself for letting that happen.

"Uh… What was the first one about?" Edward asked anxiously. He needed to know I'm alright.

"Uhh… Well…" I didn't want to tell him. I knew it would hurt his feelings. But I knew I should. "Well, I saw Marvin except he was like. A hundred times cuter, and I turn around and see your family. You guys have blood dripping from your mouth, mostly from yours, and I turn to face Marvin again, but he's lying on the ground in a pool of blood…." I said in one breath. I took a deep breath and continued. "But when I woke up, I was saying stuff like how stupid the dream was and I could come up with a better one. I guess the second one was my redemption I guess." I sighed and shrugged. "I'm fine though." I lied. I was unbelievably scared for Marvin's life. Those could all be futures, or meaningless nightmares. Seriously, the cat gives me both smile lines, and stress lines. I chuckled darkly.

Edward gave me another tight hug. He led me to the bed and I laid down. He was next to me, relaxing. I curled myself into a ball by his chest. I was wide awake. I looked at my clock. It was five o'clock. I decided to get ready since I can't sleep. I brushed my teeth and just wore sweats. I planned to change later. I felt too lazy. I slumped downstairs and found my mom watching a baseball game.

"Mom? What are you doing this early? You should sleep." I said casually and got out milk for my cereal.

"Jelly? What're you doing this early? You usually wake up in a half hour. What's up?" She said.

"You first." I sighed and picked out my cereal. Why does the box always magically open even though I close them? Stupid cheap cardboard.

"Okay. I've just been lately a sports fan. My team is owning the game, now your turn." She called from the couch.

I sighed. "I just had a nightmare and couldn't sleep. I'm fine. I also decided to do something than lie in bed and do nothing." I called from the kitchen.

"Okay." She said. She sounded more interested in the game. "Wait, what time is it?" She paused the game and looked at the clock.

"5:30. you should get ready." I said with a mouthful of cereal.

"You're right, I think. It's hard to understand you with a mouthful. You sound funny. And adorable. I should get going." She ran over and kissed my forehead and ran upstairs to change.

I sighed. I've finished my cereal. I decided to go upstairs and change in the bathroom. I got out my clothes and rubbed Marvin's head along the way to the bathroom. I laughed at how lazy I look. My sweats were a little too big for me; it had milk on it too. I look like a slop. I pulled them off and slipped on a hoodie and jeans. But I realized I can make it sunny. So I made today half cloudy instead of sunny, so Edward can stay a few classes if he wants to. I got shorts and a hoodie. _Much better._ I thought to myself. I picked up Marvin and took him out to the window sill. He yawned and stared outside.

Then I remembered about Edward. "Edward?" I whispered.

He was beside me. Gave me a letter, a quick kiss on the cheek, and jumped out the window. I sighed and opened the letter. It said that he was going to change into new clothes and get his car. It also said that he refilled Marvin's food bowl, and cleaned the litter. I smiled. He always does un-needed things. It's so nice. I folded the letter and left it in my secret place. Underneath the computer. Nothing gets lost there. I decided to pass time by trying to teach Marvin something.

"Roll over!" I said and rolled him over. Pretty straight forward. But he seemed scared of rolling over, so I tried to get him to come to me if I call his name. It worked!

"C'mon Marvin. Come here!" He would then, stroll over to me. It looked adorable. But then, I heard Edward talking. I walked out the front door with my backpack and walked up to Edward- expecting another person to be there, and I was still in a good mood. He was the only one there.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked as I climbed in the passenger seat.

"Alice. She wanted to ride with us, but I told her no." Edward said casually.

"Why? I'd love for Alice to come. She's fun. She's like a sister." I giggled. I imagined us braiding each other's hair, but I couldn't on Alice since she has short, black, spiky hair. I laughed. Edward laughed too.

"I just thought that I should take the chance to ride with you alone…" Edward said. He was embarrassed, and flushed.

"Are you best friends with Bella yet?" I said teasingly.

"I don't know. I'll talk to her today. I promise." He said.

"Okay, I'll be listening; don't say anything stupid." I said teasingly again.

He laughed. I laughed. I still had a little of my birthday mood, so I occasionally had a random giggle. Edward asked what was funny, and I would say that it was nothing.

When we reached the school, Edward walked to Bella. I was really excited that this triangle relationship might actually work. I didn't check the future to get my hopes up. It always changes. That's when Bella and Edward started talking.

"Hi Bella!" Edward said casually.

"Ohh. Hi?" Bella said. She was really confused. She also started blushing.

 _He's talking to me again! Oh my god, he's actually talking to me again! Don't be stupid. Just, don't._

"Joy told me that she sees all of us becoming friends, do you agree?" Edward said laughing.

I mind-elbowed him for mentioning me. He grinned.

 _He mentioned this before, I didn't think he actually meant it… Say something quickly…_ Bella thought.

 _She is really pretty… I love her blush, such a pretty color… No. I'm with Joy. At least we are friends…_ Edward thought. He laughed at himself for thinking like that.

"Uhh," Bella stuttered. "Yeah, I agree. But, what makes her think of all of us becoming friends?"

 _I just wanna hear his voice again. So perfect…_ Bella thought.

"I don't know. I'm just going with what she has to say, but I also get it somehow…" Edward said, not giving too much away.

"How do you get it?" Bella challenged. I chuckled.

 _Wow, she really listens to my words. I better rephrase my words._ Edward thought.

"I just really like the idea of being friends with you." Edward said. He also added a crooked smile that I knew Bella loved. He had dazzled her.

 _You dazzled her!_ I screamed in my head. I also sighed.

 _Oops…_ Edward thought. He was thinking he should be more careful.

"Ohh. I… Uhm.. Oh… Okay…" She stuttered, she also smiled. Then frowned.

 _What's wrong with me? He's just a really cute guy. Why are you sounding so stupid?_

"Okay, I… I'll be friends with you… Just… Just don't do that again…" She said.

"Do what?" He said in an innocent voice.

"Don't… Never mind." She said. She was healed from being dazzled.

"Don't what? Please tell me!" Edward said anxiously. He really didn't know. I felt like slamming my head against a wall for his ignorance.

"I was going to say to not dazzle me. It sounds stupid, just forget I said that." Bella sighed and blushed a crimson red.

"Huh." Edward said, looking at nothing. "That's what Joy said I did to her. Weird."

"Well," Bella said matter-of-factly, looking at her hands. "I have to say that you just don't know the effect you put on people. See, if I tried to dazzle you, nothing would happen. I would just look stupid."

"Try me." Edward said, convinced that she wouldn't be able to dazzle him.

"God, please no. I take it back." She said quickly, she gulped loudly. _Why?!_ She thought.

"C'mon! Please! Please, please, please!" Edward begged. He was debating if he should put his hands up too.

"Okay… But, just, don't laugh at me fail." She sighed and took a deep breath and started.

"I also really like the idea of being friends with you, you know? It's not just a one way road. I agree with Joy." She looked from her eye lashes. She also added a tiny smile, and fluttered her eye lashes many times. She had dazzled Edward.

"Uhh… Whoa… This… This is… This is weird… Wow…" His eyes were unfocused and he was blinking a lot. Bella laughed. She was convinced that she would fail, but she did it.

"Weird, right? It'll just take a minute or two for your eyes to adjust." Bella waved and said she needs to get to class. Edward started walking to me, but I ran to him first.

"Stop walking, it looks like your drunk. Seriously." I laughed. "Congratz, you said the right words. Of course, I kinda knew you would win her. With future powers or not. She just adores you." I sighed.

"I'm… Adjusting…" He said slowly. Then his eyes focused on me. "I see why you don't like being dazzled."

"Yup, and also we need to get to class." I started to drag him, but when he realized we were moving he started jogging by my side.

"Hi Bella!" I said as I slid into the seat next to her in class. "I saw Edward talking to you; did things work out with being friends? I hope so."

She laughed. "Yeah, everything worked out. I even dazzled him." She giggled.

"I saw. When you left, he seriously looked like he was drunk. I'm not kidding." I laughed with her. I knew Edward could hear. He was across the room, trying to hold in a laugh from seeing the image in my head of him walking to me, drunk-like.

"Hey, you wanna go to La Push with me and a couple of my friends tomorrow?" Bella blurted.

 _Please say yes! I really want her to go! Please. Please. Please!_ She begged in my mind.

"Uhh… Sure. Is it gonna be sunny tomorrow?" I asked casually. I smiled. I saw from the corner of my eye that Edward smiled too and looked away, to the window. Hilarious.

"Fifty-Fifty chance, I guess. Mike says it's gonna be sunny tomorrow. He's like using the weather man for support, not a good idea." She laughed. She imagined a cartoon Mike leaning a random cartoon guy with a sun above him, and the guy disappeared and Mike fell.

I laughed and she looked at me, curiously. I immediately regretted it.

 _So weird, it seems like she can read my mind. I mean, what else you would think of..._

"What's funny?" She asked innocently, eyes burning with curiousity.

"Ohh, just." I stuttered. My eyes flickered to Edward so fast, she didn't even see it. It gave me an idea. "I was just imagining Edward all drunk-like. It'll get me every time, I just know it."

"Ohh." She said. She was going to ask something else, but class started.

In my head, I sighed with relief. Edward rolled his eyes in his head.

 _You do know that soon I will tell her, my gut instincts are screaming it at me._ I thought smugly.

 _Wait, you're going to tell her? Why? Don't! She might spill it to everyone!_ Edward thought anxiously. I sighed and filled the room with sudden calmness.

 _Bibibidi-Bobidy-Boo._ I thought miserably, realizing that her reaction won't be so pleasant.

 _Hilarious._ Edward thought miserably too. He was frustrated that he didn't convince me to not tell her.

 _You're gonna offer her a ride with me, and we'll tell her._ I thought.

 _Me? What? No. No, no. I'm not going to be involved._

 _You kinda already are._ I thought and smiled. He was adorable when he was out smarted.

He grumbled, and I laughed. But I quickly turned it into a cough.

Everyone was staring at me, even the teacher, but he continued his class. I whewed. Bella giggled at me thinking that I was in the safe zone.

 _So swift._ I thought sarcastically.

 _Mmmhmm._ Edward thought and smiled. He was thinking how he could never stay mad at me.

Once class ended, each other class was like the same. Edward grumbled at his defeat, I laughed a hysterical laugh, and turn it into a cough. Each time I fail.

 _You're good._ Edward thought, smiling at my defeat.

 _Shaddup._ I snapped in my thoughts, but then felt the need to apologize. _Sorry, just feeling stressed right now, so many futures, few are right ones. Many are bad._

 _It'll all work out._ He thought calmly, and thought of hugging me, which I accepted as an attempt to mind-hug me. Cool… I guess.

After school, Edward offered a ride to Bella and me. She gladly said yes. Then she started complaining about her truck, that'll get all wet in the rain. Edward offended her car by saying its rust will like the rain. Bella socked him and said that her car is like his car's great grandparent, and told him to be polite. He didn't feel it when she punched him in the arm, but he said ow, and smiled at his little joke. Bella quickly said sorry, but Edward hugged her mid-sentence. They seem so perfect together. Edward told Bella that Alice will drop off her truck. She was doubtful, but went with it.

Once starting to drive away, I started biting my nail, something I had an old habit of when I was ever nervous. I fixed the habit, but I'm literally sweating bullets.

Then Bella just blurted, "Did you ever promise me about telling each other's secrets to one another?"

"I… I think so… Too stressed to recall." I stuttered, and then put my hands on my mouth. Wrong way to go.

"What? What's stressing you?" Bella asked and hesitantly put her hand on my shoulder. She was in the back seat, I was in the passenger and Edward was driving.

I took a deep breath and slowly started. "Do you like science? Mythology?" I asked, sweating a lake, seriously.

"What?" She was dumbfounded. She didn't know what I was talking about. "But what about you stressing?"

"I'll get to that, just… Answer my questions."

"I guess… I never really put much thought into that I guess. Science… Kinda. Mythology… Not really."

I sighed with regret for bringing this whole thing up.

"Well, I… I…" I stuttered. I seriously had no idea what to say to her. How are you supposed to tell a human that you're a supernatural monster, and your other friend is a vampire. Most conversations don't really take the mythology turn.

"What she is trying to say…" Edward started. "Wait, you first or me?"

"You first, I need to get my thoughts together."

"Okay," He started slowly. "Well…"

"Please, just spit it out, Edward. You're making _me_ feel stressed. Seriously." Bella said quickly. She was sweating bullets too. Everyone was.

"Vampire…" I whispered so quietly Bella couldn't hear me.

"What?" She said.

"Vampire." I said a little louder. I was feeling hysterical.

"What?" Bella kinda heard what I said. I felt like my head was going to explode.

"VAMPIRE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I swear the windows had little cracks. Bella covered her ears. Edward winced.

I was feeling so hysterical, it was crazy.

"Vampire?" Bella whispered so quietly, she probably didn't mean for us to hear.

"Yes." Edward started slowly, "I'm a vampire, just… Don't freak out."

I just realized that we were pulled over. Bella was staring at both of us. She was having hard time breathing.

She opened the door and walked to the back of the car and stared at nothing. Edward was there before she blinked.

He helped her up and she looked at him with no expression.

"Do you… Uh… Drink… Blood?" Bella stuttered, little fear in her voice. She still loved him. She didn't care if he was a vampire, or had three eyes and webbed feet. But then, she _was_ grateful he didn't have three eyes or webbed feet. She whewed.

"Yes. I drink animal's blood. Not humans. Are you scared?" He was cautious with his words.

"What?" Bella got out of his arms and attempted to look poised. "I'm not scared. Just, a lot to take in. Wait, since you just drink blood, is there like, powers with it or something?" Bella asked curiously.

 _Wow, she's taking this better than I thought._ Edward thought.

"Uhh. Yeah. I guess I have powers." Edward said he looked away. He could feel Bella's curious eyes boring into his back.

"Yeah? What are they?" She challenged. She was… Mad?

"Uhh." Edward was confused by her reaction too. "I have abilities to run faster, hear better, see better, super strength, can read minds, and I'm like… Kinda immortal." He smiled a crooked smile. She blushed.

"Wait. If you're immortal, how old are you?" She challenged. She was still mad.

"I don't want to tell you." Edward admitted sheepishly.

"Why not? You might scare me? Bring it on! Bite me!" She was _really_ mad. I set a calm aura, but it didn't help.

"I'm… 109… But technically 17." He said slowly. He was looking away.

"You also said mind reading?" Bella asked casually rubbing her forehead, like she was used to this.

"Yes. I can read everyone's. Except… Yours."

"Wait. You can't read mine? Like… Like I'm a brain freak! Messed up in the head?!" Bella yelled. She was getting a major headache.

"I'm the one who can read minds… And you say you're the freak?!" He said slowly and laughed without humor.

"Is… Is Joy a vampire too?" She stuttered, and glanced my way. I realized I was crying. My eyes were red-rimmed and I was crying my heart out. For no apparent reason. But, I was expecting that she would hate me and never be my friend. That what my future was saying. I cried harder.

Edward heard my thoughts too.

"She…" He stuttered. "I think she should tell you."

"But, is she a vampire?"

"No." Edward said, searching her face for some kind of fear.

She wasn't feeling fear, she was feeling… Angry. Angry that we didn't tell her sooner. She was frustrated that her bestest friends were supernatural, and she wasn't.

Once they both climbed into the car, Edward reached out and hugged me. He knew that there would be a most likely chance, that Bella would hate me. _Hate_ me. Bella was staring at me emotionlessly. I was supposed to start. I shrugged off Edward's hands, and he quickly put his hands in his laps, looking at them.

I took a deep breath and started. "I… Am… I don't know. Half-human, Half-supernatural wonder? I don't know. I have many powers, Bella."

"Do you drink blood?" She blurted and covered her mouth. "Sorry, just curious."

"It's okay." Edward said, looking outside. He started the engine and started driving.

"No." I said. "Just, you ask the questions. I answer."

"Okay, what are your powers?" Bella asked.

I sighed and looked out my window. I started "I am….." I hesitated, took a deep breath and started," Immortal, Super Strong, Super-fast, can change the weather, a mind reader, can erase minds, can block minds, can hurt you in your mind, I have amazing eyesight, I can hear incredibly well, I can see the future, and change your mood…" I said in one breath and took deep breaths.

"Oh…" Bella said, completely stunned. "One at a time, explain. First, how old are you?"

"Technically 17, but… 32." I said. One down, eleven to go. I thought.

"Next… Super strong?" Bella said.

"Yeah. I'm stronger than Edward." I winked at him sadly and he grumbled about how he should be stronger. I laughed awkwardly.

"Wait, when I socked him. Did he feel it?" Bella asked, eyeing him.

I laughed again, this time with more emotion. "No, he didn't. He just said 'ow' because he's used to me socking him."

"Ohh… Okay. Next… Uhh… Super-Fast?" Bella asked curiously.

"Yeah, again, I'm faster than Edward. I'm better than Edward." I grinned and he mumbled about how powers should be placed. I grinned wider.

"Will I ever be able to see you guys have a race?" Bella asked

I saw Edward glance a worried look at me, I ignored it. "Totally. I think you should ride on Edward's back. I mean, you've done it before."

"What?" They both said at the same time. Edward raised an eyebrow, and Bella blushed.

"Yeah. You've done it before. In… A different life."

"Okay, one at a time. Which power was next?"

"Weather changing." Edward and I said at the same time. I socked him.

"Hey! You read my mind! Cheater."

"Owww…" He said enthusiastically with pain. He started to rub his arm where I punched him. I laughed. Bella leaned forward, frowning.

"He'll be fine." I said, sensing Bella's concern.

Edward smiled at Bella's compassion. Bella blushed a dark red, and looked outside; clearly wanting to be ignored.

"So… Weather changing… How?" Bella said after a few seconds, still blushing at Edward's discovery.

"It's a little hard to explain. I'll show you when I turn it sunny tomorrow." I sensed that it was supposed to rain tomorrow.

"Really?!" She was jumping up and down in her seat. "Can you time travel? Can we go there now? I need to see!" She didn't stop jumping.

I laughed, Edward chuckled, too. "If I could time travel, I would gladly show you. But, now, next power. Mind reader." I sighed. Lots of explaining would probably be necessary.

"Right. But, can _you_ read my mind?" She emphasized the word 'you'.

"Yes, I can."

"Really? What am I thinking of?" She taunted. I sighed.

She was thinking of Edward, but then quickly said, "Wait, wait. Something else!" She blushed like crazy.

Edward laughed. He read my mind, while reading Bella's.

"Hey! I thought you couldn't read my mind!" She blushed harder.

"I can't. I was just reading Joy's, reading yours." Edward pointed out.

"If you want me too, I can block him out." I said.

"What?" Bella said.

I sighed. "I can block him out, so he can't read my mind. But I can still read yours."

"Really? Then do it!" Bella explained.

"No, no, no! I hate the feeling of not knowing the thoughts of others. It makes me feel broken." Edward begged.

I blocked him out anyway and he grumbled. I laughed. Bella laughed. Edward grumbled. Good times for everyone.

"Okay, now read my mind. What am I thinking?" Bella taunted again.

I sighed, and tried again. I saw her thinking of the hard question on her math test she had today. I laughed, she wanted to see if she got the answer right.

"The answer is 2.89/4.58; which you got right." I simply said.

"Really?! Wow. I got it!" I high-fived her and laughed. We all laughed. Edward's was shaky.

"Okay, next power… Hurt my mind? Let's skip that one." Bella hesitated.

"Good idea." I whispered. Edward was really curious, but I had too much heart to try it out on him.

"Next ones… I forget. There's a lot." Bella sighed.

I laughed. "I can see and hear well."

"Yeah!" Bella said, "Can you prove it?"

"How?" I asked.

"Just… Show me a turn or something coming up, that I can't see." Bella suggested.

"Okay, in about a couple minutes, if Edward's going the same speed, we will reach a sharp left turn." I said. I yawned, and giggled, this is too easy.

A couple minutes later, it came.

"Whoa," Edward said, "Even _I_ didn't see that."

"I'm better than you!" I stuck out my tongue. He laughed.

"Anyway. Next power…" Bella thought hard.

"See the future, and change your mood." I whispered to her.

"See the future and change your mood." She echoed. "Cool, lemme see!"

"Okay…" I closed my eyes and found a good thing. "Uhm, I can only tell Edward, if I tell you, it may change."

"Okay…" She grumbled. Edward fought a laugh but smiled and snorted.

 _In five minutes, Bella will say to tell her about her future and stuff. Just, don't say anything. Keep quiet._ I thought.

 _No problem._ He thought, he was grinning from ear to ear.

 _What?_ I asked.

 _Just imagining her angry-kitty reaction when you tell her I was her soulmate._ He snorted. He also emphasized 'was'. I lightly punched him in the arm. He chuckled.

"What? Since you can see the future, talking to each other won't do anything! What's my future like? Is it cool?" Bella asked stubbornly.

"Cool!" Edward said and high-fived me.

"Cool, what?" Bella demanded.

I sighed, "I predicted that you would say what you would say, but I couldn't tell you. You might've changed the future."

"Ohh. Okay. Next, mood changes? Change my mood." Bella asked.

"Uh… Okay?" I glanced at Edward, he shrugged. I was afraid too many abrupt mood changes may be bad.

First, I did happy, then sad, then excited, then clam, then… Normal.

"Are you guys okay? I should've changed them more smoothly." I said, anxiously.

"Never better." Edward said and put his arm around my shoulders.

"S-same…" Bella said. She was trying to get used to the fact that Edward and I are apparently a 'thing'.

So did I, but Edward was glad I didn't shrug his arm off. He was expecting that. I socked him, lightly again.

"Oh yeah! What were you guys, Uhh, thinking about. With the future thing. I think it's about me. Please tell me. Unless it's private." She quickly added.

Edward glanced my way nervously. I nodded with approval, he was telling me this would probably end badly.

"You know how you said about your future. Well, I know what it _was_ if I never existed…" I said slowly.

"What is it, then?" Bella knew this would be bad. She could feel it.

"You…. And…. Edward…." I said slowly. I realized I've been holding my breath. I exhaled with relief for getting that off of my chest.

"Wait." She started slowly. "Me and Edward? Edward and I? Together?" She blushed and looked away. "What do you mean by 'together'?"

"I… You… You guys married and stuff. You guys had a kid, the most beautiful baby girl ever. And I had to exist and ruin both of your lives, you deserve to be mad at me." I said in one breath and put my face in my hands. I sobbed tearlessly. I had guilt and depression radiated off of my, but I suck it in to save for myself. I deserved it anyways.

"What are you talking about? Just because the future changed, you're blaming it on yourself? Why would I be mad at you?!" Bella was upset.

"Why would you be mad?" I asked, angry now. "Because you had a life, Bella! You had a family, a daughter! A husband! I ruined your life! For nothing! For myself, which is absolutely, nothing! I am nothing, Bella! Nothing at all!" I yelled. I was angry that I was born, I was angry that I had powers. I was angry that I'm alive.

"You are not nothing." Edward said calmly and peacefully. "You are everything." He just realized he made a mistake in the way his words are.

"Everything?! Am I Edward?! I don't deserve any of this relationship stuff. Bella deserves an angel like you. I deserve no one. You two belong together! Do doubt about it." I said louder than necessary.

"Joy." Bella said calmly. "I'm not mad at you, not even a little. Futures change, and so do we. Change is good, right? My other future might have been different, but we get what we get. And we both deserve something, Edward too. You are not anything, Joy. You. Are. Everything."


	11. Nothing

**Chapter 10**

 **Nothing**

There was a loud silence. I was hyperventilating like crazy. We reached Bella's house. She waved and Edward waved back. I just looked at my hands folded in my lap, and didn't look up.

"So," Edward started small talk. Really? "I never did get to know anything about you. I learned just the basics."

"What do you want to know?" I asked, no emotion in my voice.

"Uhh," He clearly wasn't expecting this, "What's your favorite color?"

"I have two favorites." I said emotionlessly.

"Well." He pushed.

"Evergreen and brown." I said, looking at my hands.

"Why those two?" He pushed more.

"Brown because… It's warm and welcoming. Evergreen because… I learned from your mind that Evergreen was your old eye color." I admitted emotionlessly.

"Ohh." Was all he could say.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"What's your favorite… Uhm.. Who's your favorite…?" He couldn't get his thoughts together. I waited patiently.

"Song/songwriter?" I suggested. He hesitated and then nodded. I shrugged.

"I don't have one." I said.

"Do you prefer old-fashioned?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. We continued questions and answers like this for a while. Somehow it got to my old dating life.

"Did you like someone before?" He insisted. I smiled wearily, looking outside.

"No. No one in particular." I whispered.

"So I am your first boyfriend?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah." I finished. We didn't talk for the rest of the ride.

We reached my house. I still didn't look up.

"Joy?" Edward asked warmly, and cautiously. "You there? We're home." I looked up slowly and looked in his eyes. I destroyed some one's future, and they weren't even mad at me. Not even a little. Instead, they were sad, that I was depressed. It wasn't right. Nothing's right, right now.

Edward walked me to the door. Edward rang the doorbell. I shivered. He didn't talk, because he knew I was in deep thought. My mom answered.

"Joy? Are you okay?" My mom said anxiously. "Edward, oh, what happened to her? She's usually so… Happy and energetic around you."

"She's… In deep thought right now, I guess." Edward said.

"Joy, are you okay? Answer me." My mom said and she shook me by my shoulders.

"Mm." I said in a low tone to answer. She let go of me and I walked upstairs to my room, Marvin purred at my feet and waited to be picked up. I ignored him and sat on my bed cross-legged. He was demanding my attention. He sat on my lap, and I just started rubbing him, looking towards the wall at nothing. I thought I was in deep thought, but I wasn't. I wasn't thinking at all. The truth was I didn't even know what to think about.

Soon, I heard knocking at my door.

"Come in." I said with no emotion. Edward opened the door, walked in, and closed it. He sat next to me, he was reading my thoughts, and he got nothing, like he would read from Bella's.

"What, uhm, what are you thinking about?" He asked, thinking I blocked him out.

"Nothing. I'm thinking of nothing." I said in an emotionless tone. He searched my mind, and got nothing.

"Ohh. Well, why are you thinking about nothing?" He asked, concerned for me.

"Nothing to think about." I said in a depressed tone.

 _I miss thinking about something._ I said in my head, same depressed tone.

"I think you should see Carlisle, you're scaring me." He said like he meant it.

"Whatever." I said and sighed. _Nothing, absolutely nothing._ I thought.

"Okay, you're going to my house for a sleepover."

I made the same noise I made to my mom downstairs.

"Let's go!" He said, dragging me downstairs anxiously, like it didn't matter that I ruined his life and he's concerned for me!? What's happening?!

"What are you doing?" My mother said in a horrified voice to Edward, who was dragging me by my feet. I was on my back and I didn't bother to get up.

"I'm scared, I think she needs Carlisle. Urgently." He said in an urgent voice as he grabbed his car keys. I sat on the floor, while he was searching.

"Joy? What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked urgently.

"Whatever." I said in a low voice, then I moaned. I was bored.

"Can I come too?!" My mom said. It wasn't a question; she was going to come, no matter what his answer was. He said sure.

Edward cradled me in his arms and took me out to his car; I sat in the back and lay down on all three seats.

"Hurry!" My mom said as she buckled up.

Edward sped in the night to his house.

I sat by the window, looking at the stars. My mom was trying to talk, but I just kept making 'mm' sounds as answers. That frightened them. Once they reached Edward's house, Edward cradled me again.

"Let me go!" I said, with a very tiny edge in my voice.

"Nope, sorry." He said, hoping for a comeback. _C'mon, Joy! Say something rude! Show attitude! Do something!_ He thought.

"Bite me." I said emotionlessly. I actually didn't really care at all. He kept on searching my head and found nothing.

He burst open the door and startled everyone.

"Carlisle! I need you! Now!" Edward yelled in the house, and Carlisle ran vampire speed to him. Edward said that I may be depressed or not. He also said that I was thinking of nothing. Everyone cleared the couch. Edward set me up. I looked at him and everyone. I started to walk depress-like towards the door but Edward stopped me.

"I think you should go on the couch." Edward said. Everyone was expecting a comeback.

"Whatever." I said emotionlessly. I sat on the couch, my hands on my shoulders, and stared at nothing. They immediately started talking.

"I don't feel any emotions coming off of her, just depression and sadness." Jasper said

"What's wrong with her!?" Esme said.

Alice said, "I don't really like the future right now, it's just her. Really sad."

"What do we do?" Emmet asked.

Rosalie didn't concern for me, but I didn't care. She was always jealous Edward liked me and cared for me, which he didn't do to her.

"Someone try to get her have emotions, someone make her mad or something." Carlisle said, worried.

"My job has come!" Emmet said, and crackled his knuckles.

He hoped in front of me, I didn't even flinch. He started to mess up my hair and poke me in the face; I didn't blink or do anything. He taunted me. He was threatening me too. Edward wanted to stop Emmet, but Carlisle held him back. Like I cared.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He taunted.

"Whatever makes you happy." I had a hint of sarcasm.

He grinned, "I'll carry you, and throw you in the river!" He threatened. "If you say something but 'whatever', I won't."

"Sure, okay." I said. I still stared into nothing.

"That doesn't count! Say something else."

"Fine, nothing. I'll say nothing."

I didn't say anything else.

"C'mon! That's all you got?!" He taunted.

Nothing.

"At least make a comeback!" He was stressing.

"Whatever." I grumbled.

He sighed and gave up. "Whatever, I'll just tell everyone your little 'secret'." He quickly said, thinking I'll say something.

"Have fun." I said sadly.

"It's not doing anything!" Edward explained.

"Here let me try." Jasper said calmly, with an edge of worry.

I groaned.

"How are you feeling Joy? Emmet was bothering you?" He asked.

"More or less." I said in a depressed tone.

"What are you feeling, emotion wise?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. I am nothing…. And cold." I said in a tone again. I shivered.

"What?" Jasper was confused. Esme gave me a blanket. I laid myself down on the couch and shivered.

I looked at his eyes slowly. "Ask Edward. He knows I'm nothing, and so do I."

All eyes turned to Edward.

"What happened in that car ride?" Jasper demanded.

"We were telling Bella who we are, and Bella asked about her future. And Joy told the truth. You see, if she never existed, I would be with Bella. We married and had a kid and…"

"And she turned vampire from child birth, stronger than Emmet, and had a power to protect her mind, and emotions." I added in a tone again. Edward continued, shakily.

"And… She started saying that she ruined Bella's life that she deserved; she was screaming that she deserves nothing, no one. She kept on saying nothing. I guess that depressed her." Edward said anxiously.

Then I started chanting to myself, but everyone could hear, "I am nothing." Everyone tensed.

"Joy, honey, what's wrong?" Alice asked, though she knew.

"Nothing." I said, and giggled a hysterical laugh that turned everyone's head.

"W-what's funny?" Alice said nervously, hiding behind Jasper.

"I am nothing! I get it!" I giggled again. "Don't you get it?! It's hilarious! I. Am. Nothing!" I giggled again and again. "It's funny because it's true!"

Mom started to come, but Carlisle held her back.

"She may be dangerous." He whispered to her, she nodded.

"How is it funny?" Edward asked.

I immediately stopped giggling. "It's not funny?" I whispered.

Everyone shook their head, even Rosalie.

"Ohh, what a tragedy. Oh well." I said in the tone.

Everyone looks scared.

"Sleepover?" I asked.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"Edward said I'm staying over?" I asked.

"Yes, you are." He said sternly. "We want to spend time with you." He said between his teeth.

"I need my stuff, I'll go get it." I said and started towards the door. Edward was already there.

"No, I'll get it." He said sternly.

"Polite pass on the service, I think I can handle myself, thank you." I shoved him over and he fell, looking hurt in his heart. I shrugged. And reached for the handle. Jasper beat me.

"You guys gotta give me a chance!" I complained in a dull hysterical voice.

"Maybe we can come with you." He bargained. I thought about it.

"Fine, just stay out of my way." I shoved him and he fell. I opened the door and took a deep breath. "Are we going to drive or run?" I wondered.

"Drive." Emmet said grinning. I frowned.

"Fine, we can drive, if you let me in the driver's seat and steer." I challenged.

"Sorry," he said still grinning, "my car my rules."

I shrugged, "Then I'll run."

Edward wheezed, "I think we should just run, for her sake."

"Yeah." Jasper coughed.

"Whatever." I shrugged, not caring if I hurt them and ran.

I was far ahead of them so I got underwear and my toothbrush and Pjs in a bag ready. I heard meowing, so I got Marvin's food and litter in a separate bag and got Marvin. I got shoes and makeup ready. I tried my guitar case in the bag, it didn't fit. I was trying to decide if I should take my guitar, or my cat. It was a hard choice.

The three boys jumped through the window. "You, ready?" They panted.

"Should I bring my guitar, or Marvin? It's a hard choice." I was feeling stressed.

"Both." Jasper said.

"But I have two arms, and four carry-ons." I challenged.

"Fine." Edward handed Emmet and Jasper a bag, he got the guitar case and I got Marvin.

"Yay! I get Marvin!" I was… Happy. They realized too. "Tiny nose, tiny nose! He-he!" I giggled. He purred. I laughed, less hysterically too. They were sending relief everywhere.

"You're… Happy?" Jasper said as he searched my emotions. "Whoa! Really happy!" He smiled and high-fived me.

"I guess Marvin-" Emmet started.

"Ha!" I laughed.

"What's funny?" He was frustrated.

"Marvin…!" I cuddled with him and we ran.

When we arrived, Jasper cleared his throat when I was cuddling with Marvin.

"So, you're not depressed?" Jasper asked.

I moaned. "Thanks for reminding me…" I said in a tone. Edward punched Jasper.

"Look what you did!" Edward hissed. Jasper yelped a sorry.

"Just kidding, guys!" I punched Emmet in the arm.

"Oww. I mean… That really hurts, ow." He stumbled, rubbing his arm.

"Omg, soo sorry, sometimes I forget." I handed Edward Marvin and walked over to Emmet. "I'm sorry, I really am. I feel bad."

"It's… Okay?" Emmet said, surprised at how much I cared.

"Oh, wait. Didn't I shove both of you? I'm sorry, I wasn't… Thinking, ironic, right?" I said.

"It's okay." They both said. Edward handed over Marvin.

"I… Uh… Didn't hunt yet and…" Edward stuttered, eyeing Marvin. He was tensed.

"Ohh, sorry." I put him behind my back and walked up the stairs to their door, not facing away. I smiled and a huge drop of sweat appeared. Edward chuckled.

"Hilarious, Joy." Edward said.

"See! Someone had a sense of humor! Thank you!" I high-fived him, but not too hard.

"We should get inside." Emmet called out.

We all walked inside, everyone was feeling sad. I whistled and smiled as everyone turned my way, fast.

"Why's everyone so sad? Did I miss out on a funeral or something?" I said amusingly.

"She's back!" Edward explained. He hugged me.

"Ohh, okay? Was I that bad?" I laughed as he unwillingly released the hug.

"Kinda." He winked and everyone started circling around me, I laughed.

"What's wrong?!" I laughed but then stopped, realizing that I was holding Marvin and I jumped up and out of the circle and on the couch, holding Marvin behind my back.

"When was the last time anyone hunted?" I asked nervously. "Because an animal's here, and I don't want to take any chances. So all the Cullen's… Do what you got to do, I'm nervous."

They all shrugged, and tensed at the reminder of thirst. They all ran out. It was just me and my mother.

"Honey, you're back!" My mom said as she hugged me, shakenly.

"Yeah. I'm back alright." I smiled one of the biggest smiles ever.


	12. Sleepovers

**Chapter 11**

 **Sleepovers**

'Honey! I was soo worried about you!' was basically all my mom kept saying. And I had to keep saying 'I'm back, it's okay.'

While we were waiting for the Cullen's to return, my mom, Marvin, and I decided to play go fish. We were going to play poker, but Marvin won the coin flip.

"You got a seven?" I asked Marvin. I yawned.

He meowed and I moaned with defeat as I got another card.

Marvin messed up his pile, and the closest card, I picked up. "Sorry, don't have an ace. Go fish." I sighed.

He patted the cards in the middle and the closest one that landed towards him, I put in his pile.

"Aww man! Marvin ruined the pile again!" My mom moaned as she fixed it, again.

Marvin meowed, and I laughed. "I know it's not your fault, now, whose turn is it?" Someone cleared their throat and all of us jumped. Marvin hissed.

"We're home!" Emmet called out. "A cat playing go fish, who knew." He grinned and snickered.

"Just to let you know, he's a very smart cat. He catches on pretty quickly. Should I say 'did you have fun', or is that a wrong term?" I asked, not looking from my cards while my mom did her turn.

Edward chuckled, "No, 'did you have fun', is a fine term.

"Okay," I said as I lowered my cards to see Edward's face. I was protecting my cards because I've learned that Marvin's a cheater. "Did you have fun?" I teased.

"More or less." Edward said shrugging, light burning bright in his eyes.

"Huh, that's cool. Hey Marvin! No cheating!" He meowed and I laughed, "Apology accepted, your go."

Edward laughed and sat down next to me as the family departed to do their own thing, even my mom handed Edward her cards and said she wants to spend time with Esme and Carlisle.

"What's cool?" Edward asked me as he looked his my mother's cards. "Wow, no offense, but she isn't really good at go fish."

"Yeah, I know." I snorted as Marvin asked for a three, which I handed over, grumbling.

"You still didn't answer my question." Edward pushed.

"Fine. Whenever you guys come back from hunting, you skin's less pale, you're less crabbier, and your eyes….. They're amazing." I marveled, unable to look away from them.

"Okay." He said and smiled as I stared at him, "Marvin, you got a two?" Marvin skillfully handed over a card, it was a two. "Wow, he's smart."

"I know right?!" I gushed, Edward raised an eyebrow at my succeeding attitude into teaching Marvin a trick, I quickly turned it into a cough and rephrased my words, "I know… Right?" I said swiftly, not adding too much enthusiasm. I didn't want to gloat. Edward laughed at my quick word change.

Later, Marvin won a game, and we challenged rematches, he always won. Eventually, we gave up, knowing he'll win. He meowed with victory, and I giggled at his remark. I also giggled because he was thinking of eating fish.

Edward helped me clean up the cards, and then he decided to give me a tour. I didn't really get anything special when I first came here, to tell them what I am.

He showed me everyone's room, his last. I questioned his room.

"No bed?" I asked.

"Did you forget? We don't sleep."

"Oh, yeah." I mumbled to myself. I saw an entire wall of his room was covered by music shelves. "I, uh, see you like music." I giggled at my imagination making a cartoon Edward playing a saxophone. He chuckled.

"Yeah, I like to play the piano." He said humbly and shyly.

"No way!" I said as I jumped from his (really) comfortable couch.

I dragged Edward downstairs to where the piano is, and let him play.

"I made this song for you." He said, as he played.

The song was beautiful. It was just perfect, I loved it.

"Oh my god! Thank you! I love it!" I exclaimed. We were both sitting on the piano bench, and I reached to hug him, but we both fell with a thud.

"Oh, okay. Oops." I said. I fell with me on top of him.

He just chuckled. Then, Emmet strolled in the room.

"Uhh. Did I interrupt anything?" He was trying not to laugh.

"No. No, no! You didn't interrupt anything." I said quickly. I jumped up, and pulled Edward with me.

"Mmmhmm." He said and laughed at me. I wanted to punch him. _Hard_.

When I pulled Edward up, I quickly dusted the top of his hair, then straightened out my clothes. Emmet laughed, and then walked away.

"Well, then." Edward said, looking at me with an adorable smile.

"Yeah." I decided to walk upstairs, to fold my stuff properly. They got messed up while running here.

Once in Edward's room, I found my stuff.

 _Great_ , I thought, _just because I fell, we have the same room_.

I sat down, and opened my stuff. I packed a light-blue tee-shirt, with a monkey on it. I also packed light-grey sweatpants, to match the monkey. I packed my toothbrush, my hairbrush, and underwear.

I realized I didn't have my guitar.

I sprinted downstairs, and ran into Edward. Of course, we both fell.

"Wow, okay, I'm clumsy. Are you alright?" I asked as I stood up and offered a hand. He took it.

"Yeah, you just caught me off guard." He said and laughed as I dusted his hair and fixed my clothes, again.

"Edward, listen." I was serious; I _needed_ my guitar, "Tell me where you put my guitar. I need it." I love my guitar, I need it, and I practically live with it, like how you need air to live.

"It's right behind the piano; I can go get it for you." He insisted.

"No thank you. And thank you." I gigged as I ran to get my guitar; I passed Edward and quickly told him that I'll be upstairs. I got to the room, and lightly closed the door.

"Whew," I said. I was relieved that I have my guitar. I sat on Edward's couch, and started tuning it, thinking of a song to play. I giggled as I remembered my old guitar. It was pink and had Taylor Swift's autograph and picture. I was kinda like a really big fan. Anyway, with the pink guitar, I threw it in the dumpster.

Once I tuned my guitar, I lightly started playing a favorite song, _You Don't know Me_. I lightly hummed the song, and then whispered, then full out singing it with a hairbrush as a microphone.

"You think you know me, but you don't, know me. You think you own me, but you can't, control me." I danced and did Ariels; random, no handed, cartwheels.

"You look at me and there's just one thing that you see, so listen to me… Listen to me!" I sang as I danced randomly, "You push me back, I'll push you back. Harder. Harder. You scream at me, I'll scream at you. Louder. L-l-l-l-louder! I'm dangerous! I'm warning you, but you're not afraid of me, and I can't convince you. That you don't know me. You think you got me but you don't, get me. You think you want me but you don't know what you're getting into! There's so much more to me than what you think you see, so listen to me… Just listen to me! You push me, I'll push you back. Harder. Harder. You scream at me, I'll scream at you. Louder. L-l-l-l-louder! I'm dangerous! I'm warning you, but you're not afraid of me, and I can't convince you. That you don't know me! And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting! And the pain, it feels okay, it feels okay! Hey… You push me back, I'll push you back… You scream at me I'll scream at you. Louder. Louder. Louder. Louder. Louder! Louder! LOUDER! You push me back, I'll push you back. Harder! Harder! You scream at me, I'll scream at you! Louder! L-l-l-l-louder! I'm dangerous! And I'm warning you! But you're not afraid of me! And I can't convince you. And I don't have to. I think you know me." I finished and held onto the note for a long time. With my eyes closed, I bowed and whispered to myself, "Oh my god, four-chair turn! I pick… Adam Levine for my coach! Yay!" I started jumping around and hugged and hand shook the air. And waved to imaginary people. "This is the voice!" I sang perfectly under my breath. I turned to face the door with my eyes open, and find it wide open, and all the Cullen's staring at me.(My mom already knew I sing, so she's not surprised, and was downstairs.) "Oh, shoot." I said, slowly.

Everyone was really surprised, I felt instantly embarrassed. I got my hairbrush, and quickly got some of my hair and brushed it. It wasn't fooling anyone, so I threw my hairbrush like a layup, and it landed in my backpack.

"Uhm, did you need anything? I was just… Uh… Cleaning up?" I lied as I quickly fixed the cushions, and started to pick things up, in my speed. I was done in a matter of seconds. They were all still surprised, and said nothing. "Uhm… Hello? You know, I don't mean to be rude, but, you can always knock. Like this." I walked over and knocked for them. They didn't say anything. "You know what? I'm getting really tired," I hoaxed a fake yawn, "I should, uhh, get ready for bed, soo… Everyone out, do your thing. I _was_ doing my thing. I just got into _the voice_!" I grumbled as I pushed them out. Then Esme spoke up.

"You have a wonderful voice, honey." She said. I blushed.

"Uh, thanks. I'm not that great. Now, can everyone, like, go away?" They all groaned and walked away, and I closed the door and sighed.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid! You're in a house with vampires that can hear every creak, and you're out there singing your stupid heart out! Jesus._ I thought as I scrubbed away my foot prints with a hand. If I tried, it went away easily. I started whispering the song again, but then stopped when I started. I just decided to sing it in my head, I didn't really care if Edward heard me sing, I mean, everyone did. Kinda embarrassing.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I called as I scrubbed away my last foot print.

"Edward." He called.

"Oh, come in." I was acting like this is my room.

 _Spoiled, much?_ I thought sarcastically, Edward was staring at me while I sat at the ground, scowling at myself.

"Are you talking to me, or yourself? Sometimes, I really can't tell." He said amusingly as he slid on the floor, next to me.

"Myself." I said and quickly added, "That was embarrassing."

"What do you mean? You're a great singer." He softened.

I sighed. "I guess the way you guys looked. You looked like you're surprised that I can dance, play guitar, sing, and do a flip or whatever."

"We were just surprised at how good you are at everything, and you should sing more often." He said, playing with a strand of my light-brown hair.

"Why?" I challenged.

"Your voice is amazing." He said, still playing with the lock of my hair.

"Thanks." I blushed, of course.

"You also play the guitar well; you should play that more too." He said.

"Okay," I said as I reached for my guitar, "What should I play? I forgot my music, but I know some songs by heart."

"Anything you want." He said, _still_ playing with my hair.

The first song that came up was Party in The USA, by Miley Cyrus. I started playing the song, it was soothing.

"Nice choice." He pointed out.

"Thanks, again." I said. I abruptly stopped, and looked around. "Where is Marvin?" I asked anxiously.

"Your mom has him." He said.

I whewed, and he laughed. I laughed too.

He swiftly put his arm around me and I didn't shrug it off, which he was expecting.

I slowly stood up, and put away my guitar. "I'm… Gonna go downstairs and… Explain what I was doing." I said, and ran downstairs. In a few moments, Edward was downstairs.

"You gotta wait for me, Jelly." He said amusingly. As we walked into the family room, everyone saw me and smiled. Emmet laughed, and I wanted to sock him again. I took a step forward to pound him. Edward elbowed me, and I got his little secret, 'Play nice.'

I sat with Alice. "So…" Wow, this is awkward.

"You're a great singer." She enthusiastically said.

"Thanks." I said.

"You should sing more." She added.

"Edward thinks so too. Maybe I will."

"Yay!" Alice hugged me. I laughed.

"Can you sing?" I asked her.

"Not as good as you can!" She laughed.

I looked at the clock, it was 10:00, and I strangely felt tired. I asked Alice where I should sleep, and she said that I could sleep on Edward's couch, or this couch or they could set up a bed for me. I chose Edward's couch.

I got a couple blankets, and trudged upstairs. I brushed my teeth, and changed my clothes in the bathroom, within 30 seconds. I hoped on Edward's couch and got my blankets and curled up in a ball. My mom drove home with Marvin, so she could get to work and stuff.

I had a dream of me, on stage, with my guitar. I had auditioned for _The Voice_ , and I became the winner. It was a great dream. I woke up and forgot where I was. I usually stretch before I get up, so I began to stretch, but I fell off the couch with a thud. "Ow." I whispered, and got up and rubbed my hip. I looked at my watch; it was 5:00, my usual waking standard now-a-days. I brushed my teeth and changed my clothes. I brushed my hair, and put it in a braid going down my shoulder. I washed my face and went downstairs. I had folded my blankets and fixed the couch. I put the folded blankets on top of the couch. I said hello to everybody.

"Hi, guys." I said. Everybody looked up, confused.

"What time is it?" Emmet asked. I looked at my watch, it said 5:30.

"What are you doing up?" Edward said.

"What do you mean? This is my usual waking time." I said. They still looked confused.

"What? Shouldn't you be awake in like, five hours?" Emmet asked.

"I can wake up when I want to wake up." I said stubbornly. Then I remembered, school! "Uhh, do you have coffee?" I asked.

"Yeah, want some?" Edward asked as he ran into the kitchen, but I beat him there. I found a coffee maker, and started it; I quickly and silently made my coffee. He handed me sugar and creamer, I quickly put it in. Edward handed me a coffee cup, and I put it in and shook it so all the sugar and creamer go everywhere. I got my backpack and started towards the door, Edward got there first.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Isn't it a Friday?" I asked, he nodded. I checked my watch, 6:00. "Then I need to go to school!" He still didn't move.

"Carlisle thinks you should stay here, for safety reasons." Emmet called out.

"But I'm fine!" I whined. "Wait, why aren't you at school?" I asked Edward.

"We're here to make sure you don't run away." Emmet called.

I grumbled and walked towards the stairs. I saw many windows, one was open, but it was next to Edward. I tried my best and ran at it, he blocked me, and I skidded to a stop trying not to crash.

"Nice try." He said smirking.

"Please move, or I'll dazzle you." I said stubbornly.

"Nope, sorry." Edward said.

It didn't take long, but I dazzled him and jumped through the window, yet Emmet got my foot and pulled me back.

"Hey!" I said. I gave up fighting, as he dragged me to the couch by my foot.

"Stay." He warned and then un-paused the TV. I could push him and run, but I had too much heart to do that.

I sighed and sat on the couch, crossing my arms.

"Good." Emmet patted my hair and continued watching.

Jasper walked in from the kitchen. "How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Like I'm in jail." I mumbled and Jasper laughed. So did Edward and Emmet.

I frowned. I didn't like this. Edward came next to me and put his arm around me. "Don't worry, "Edward said, "We'll have fun today." His soothing didn't help me.

 _Can you let me go now?_ I thought stubbornly.

"No." Edward said and sighed.

I frowned again, I know he doesn't like it when I'm sad. _Please?_ I thought. I frowned.

"Nope, sorry."

I stood up, and everyone blocked me to go anywhere.

"Relax! I'm just going to go check on my guitar." I said. I glanced at everyone, they didn't budge. "Fine, I'll stay here. Edward, you go get my guitar then." I sat back down, and they relaxed. Edward sprinted upstairs to get my guitar and ran back down with the case. "Thank you." I said politely and opened it up. I tuned it and played random notes.

"Hey," Emmet said, grinning, "What song were you singing in Edward's room last night?"

I sighed, "Why?"

"Just wondering." He tried to hold in a laugh.

 _Can I punch him?_ I asked Edward.

"No."

"Bite me. You never let me!" I grumbled, staring at Emmet in a cold way.

"What?" Emmet said.

"This is the third time that she wanted to punch you, you're welcome." Edward said.

"Really?" Emmet was about to taunt me.

"Emmet, I'm warning you, if you somehow irritate me, I'll punch you so hard and won't feel sorry about it. It'll give you a bruise. Maybe even if you irritate me enough, I'll rip your miserable head off." I warned.

He flinched and "Ooh-ed", then he said, "Whatever you say. Like it'll hurt." He said. He grinned.

"Did it hurt last time I punched you?" I asked.

His grin was wiped away and everyone laughed.

With all the random chatting, I came up with a plan. I would ask them if we could play hide and go seek. I'll seek, and when they hide, I'll run away.

"Nice plan, but it won't work." Edward accused.

"Worth a shot." I mumbled, playing my guitar. Everyone laughed besides me. I was feeling a little grumpy that I couldn't leave. "Wait, does my mom even know I'm here?" I asked.

"Yup," Jasper said, "We talked to her yesterday."

 _Aww man! I could've seen the future! What a waste._ I thought miserably.

I took a sip of my coffee, it was cold, but I didn't care. I realized that Alice and Rosalie weren't here. "Hey, where are all the other girls?" I asked.

"Alice and Rosalie are at school, and Esme is spending the day with your mom." Edward said.

"Then why do I stuck have to stick with the three of you morons, no offense." I asked.

"Because, we're the strongest." Emmet beamed.

"Mmmhmm." I said.

"What?" Emmet challenged.

"I'm the strongest. If I really wanted to, I could beat you all up, and walk away. But I have the heart not to… Most of the time." I said.

"Fine, let's arm wrestle." Emmet said.

"I think you may want to keep that arm, so let's not." I said matter-of-factly. Jasper and Edward laughed. Emmet grumbled.

The day continued like that. I would make fun of Emmet, Jasper and Edward would laugh, and he would grumble.

I checked my watch, it was 1:00.

"Can I go home now?" I asked.

"I thought you wanted to go to school." Edward pointed out.

"There's no point to go to school now. There's no time. Can I go home now?" I complained.

"You can, but we would have to go with you." Jasper said.

I moaned. But then had an idea. "Whatever, let's go!" I got all my bags and started towards the door, but Edward stopped me.

"We are driving." He said, and I sighed.

"Fine." I walked outside with him to his car. I threw all my stuff in the car and buckled up. Edward and Emmet sat in the front, and Jasper sat next to me to make sure I don't jump out of the window or something.

"I don't like being held hostage, you know." I said as we started driving.

"You're not being held hostage." Jasper said.

"Then what are you doing right now?" I asked and pointed at his hands holding at the buckle to make sure I don't jump out.

"Safety reasons." Jasper said and smiled.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine, I promise I won't jump out the window or do anything dangerous to you, Edward, and myself."

"Hey, what about me?" Emmet whined.

"If I do promise, I won't be able to keep it." I pointed out.

"She's probably right." Edward said and laughed.

Jasper laughed and let goes of the buckle slowly, waiting for an attack. I rolled my eyes. We reached my house, and parked. Edward opened the door on my side, and picked me up.

"Hey!" I said.

"Don't want to take any chances." Edward said and smiled.

"Fine." I grumbled and stopped fighting. We reached the door and rang the doorbell. I checked my watch, 3:30.

"There goes my plan of escape." I mumbled and Edward laughed at my plan and walked inside.

Mom hurried to Edward. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm a hostage." I said as Edward put me down and Esme giggled.

"Ohh." Mom laughed.

"It's not funny, mother." I said arms across my chest.

"Ohh, ok." She tried to stop laughing, but couldn't. Everyone laughed.

"Fine, I'm gonna take a shower." I said as I stomped up the stairs.

"We'll be down here, honey." She called, half laughing.

I grumbled as I got out fresh clothes and my favorite lotion. I also got the best towel. I headed towards the bathroom and locked the door.

 _Thank god there's some sort of privacy._ I thought as I started the water. I first undid my braid slowly. It made beach waves in my hair. I threw my dirty clothes in the hamper behind the door, and I hoped in the shower. The water was warm and pleasant. My strawberry shampoo smelled like home to me. I rubbed it in deeply and rinsed it out. I got my coconut conditioner, and applied it. I rinsed it off too. I cleaned myself off and realized that I was singing a song I made years ago. I remember I made choreography to go with it. I would always sing it in the shower. I forgot that there were guests over, and I went to sing my heart out. I finished up my shower and put my hair in a towel. I pulled on my clothes after putting on my lotion. I just quickly added my daily amount of light eye shadow and lip gloss. I cleaned up and walked outside of the bathroom, humming my song. I skipped to my room, and brushed my hair. It smelled a lot like strawberries. I loved the smell of strawberries. After I brushed my hair, I cleaned my room. After that, I went downstairs.

Everyone was happy to see me. Alice and Rosalie returned from school. Everyone was talking. I started singing to myself as I poured orange juice in a glass and settled in a dining room chair. Edward settled in the one next to me.

"Strawberries?" He said and smiled.

"Yeah." I laughed. So did he. "That's my favorite shampoo."

"Hint of Coconut?" He asked amusingly, not sure of himself.

"My favorite Conditioner." I said and smiled.

"And you're drinking orange juice." He exclaimed and laughed. So did I. How ironic.

When I was cleaning my room, I put my hair in a high ponytail.

 _Where's Carlisle?_ I wondered as I grabbed an apple.

 _He's at the hospital right now; it's a little busy today._ He answered.

 _But why would he have a job that involves blood?_ I asked.

 _It's not the blood, he just wants to save lives._

 _But how can he stand it, you know, blood bags?_

 _He just practices._ He answered.

 _Ohh. Cool._ I thought.

Edward started swinging my ponytail around.

 _You should put your hair up more often_. He thought.

 _You like it?_ I thought.

 _Love it._ He answered.

 _Okay, I'll put my hair up more._ I said.

He chuckled. I raised an eye brow but he just shook his head. I didn't search his head, he should have some privacy.

Once I finished my orange juice an apple, I slowly stood up to put the garbage away. I was thinking of my dream of singing and dancing and playing my guitar. I giggled and went to the kitchen. I put the glass in the dish washer, and started it. I turn around from the sink and bumped into Edward. He was smiling, from ear to ear.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked him. "What's funny?"

"Yeah, just… I'm fine. Nothing." He lied, he chuckled and then laughed.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me, right?" I said, wiping up the kitchen. Everyone else was in the family room.

"No, I can't tell you. You have to figure it out yourself, and no cheating by using my head."

I was concerned, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

He chuckled at my compassion, and then laughed. "Maybe, but we should see the family first."

"Okay." I said. In less than 15 seconds, the kitchen was clean. I followed him into the family room.

They were just all in a circle, talking. Edward sat on the couch. Alice looked at me and giggled. I mouthed, "What?" She just pointed to her head, like she's going to mind tell me. But I pointed at Edward, she just waved it off.

 _Did you guys kiss in the kitchen?_ She thought and giggled.

 _What?_ I thought. What?!

She imagined herself making a little kissy face.

 _What?_ I thought. _I lost you._ WHAT?!

She sighed, and turned around from the group to face me. _Did. You. Kiss. Him? Or did he kiss you?_ She thought and giggled.

 _No. We didn't, why?_ I thought.

 _I just saw a future a couple of minutes ago, it was Edward kissing you. Why didn't you?_ She demanded.

 _I was cleaning the kitchen._ I said.

 _What was Edward doing?_ She demanded.

 _We were talking, and then, he started smiling and laughing… Oh…_ I thought.

 _So you guys didn't kiss?_ She asked.

 _Nope._ I said. I tiny bit relived, and a tiny bit of sadness. Relief I didn't kiss him, and sadness for the same reason.

She moaned and turned back to the group. Everyone was saying what's wrong, she just said, "The future sometimes lies to me."

I looked at Edward and raised an eyebrow, and he was laughing. I rolled my eyes, and sat next to him.

 _Nice secret. You made me think it was something like… I don't know. Something important, but you were laughing like it was no big deal. I was concerned._ I thought arms across my chest.

He just laughed; I looked at my watch, 9:00. I stood up and walked towards the stairs. I walked upstairs and found Marvin in my room. I closed the door gently behind me. I sat on my bed, and thought of a new song I could make. I remembered about an application you can download on a laptop, and make a song. I pulled out my laptop from underneath my bed, and I got my _beats_ headphones too. I found the application and downloaded it. I opened it up, and I was amazed.

"Wow," I whispered, "This is awesome!"

I spent an hour making my song, but got sidetracked by mostly watching Cinderella.

 _What are you doing up there? I miss you._ Edward called up to me.

 _Programming._ I replied. Ha! Mostly watching Cinderella.

 _Can I sit with you and watch you?_ Edward asked.

 _Sure, I miss you too._ I thought, and he smiled as he came through the door. Marvin was asleep in the corner, and I was on the bed, eyes in my laptop.

He sprinted next to me and sat with an arm around me. He sighed with relief to be next to me. I decided to turn off the laptop for now and spend time with him.

 _What were you programming?_ Edward thought.

 _A song._ I replied.

 _Nice, what's it called?_

 _I didn't come up with a name yet._ I admitted.

We talked like this for a couple minutes, and then we were quiet. We were relaxing. Then somehow it turned out to be Edward sitting up, and me lying down, head on his lap. He played with my hair while I took in how perfect his face is.

"Edward, we're going home!" I heard Esme call out.

Edward leaned down and kissed my hair. He whispered in my ear, "I love you." Then gently raised my head off his lap, then turned and jumped out the window.

 _Tell me something I don't know._ I said amusingly.

 _Okay… Tomorrow, you're going to La push._ He answered.

 _What? I wanna spend the day with you!_ I whined and he chuckled.

 _As do I, but you need time with Bella._ He said.

 _Since when were you a pacifist?…._ I thought. I heard him chuckle quietly. I sighed, collapsed on my bed, and got out my phone. I quickly texted Bella, 'Hey, can your friends pick me up for La Push?' She texted, 'Sure. Be there at 1 p.m.' I checked my phone, it's a Saturday tomorrow. 'Thx.' I replied. 'Np.' she answered happily.


	13. Visit to La Push

**Chapter 12**

 **Visit to La Push**

The next morning was a rush, I woke up late. It was a Saturday, and I woke up at ten. I got ready as I texted Bella.

'Can I come over to your house to show you my weather power?'

Then she answered, 'OMG yes! Can you run here? I didn't get 2 see that.'

'Lol, sure. Be there in five. Maybe less.'

'Ok.'

I put my air in a high pony tail. I wore my white shorts and a light pink tank top. I tucked the tank top inside of the shorts. That's my look. I also wore pink and white rubber spiked earrings, and pink and white high-top sneakers. I got a bag with a couple water bottles and sun screen. Then, I ran to her house, in exactly 4 minutes.

I pushed her doorbell button. Her dad, chief police, answered.

"Who are you?" He asked grumpily.

"Hi. I'm Bella's friend… Joy Michaels?" I said. "Bella wanted me to come over and… Talk."

"Michaels? The diner girl's daughter?" He asked.

"Yep." I smiled brightly.

"Okay, she's in her room." He stepped aside. I noted that most of the houses here are the same. I pointed upstairs and raised an eyebrow. He nodded. I walked upstairs and knocked on her door.

"Bella? It's Joy." I whispered. She opened the door, and smiled. Her dad was watching so she pulled me inside her room and locked it.

"Hi! Show me! Show me!" She encouraged.

"Maybe outside." I said. "Here, climb on my back." I sat on the bed.

"Outside?" She asked nervously.

"Don't you wanna see?" I asked. She moaned as she climbed on my back.

"I'm not the average backpack." She pointed out. I laughed and walked to the window. "Wait! The window?!"

I quickly jumped out the window before she could speak. "Was it that bad?" I asked.

"No…" She said.

"Okay, I'm going to run. You might wanna close your eyes." I warned. I saw a future of her keeping her eyes open, and getting nauseous.

"But…" She frowned.

"Okay, but you might get sick." I warned as I ran through the woods. I ran by in a blur. I loved the way the air blew in my face, the way I could see everything and anything. A spider on a leaf. Morning dew on branches. Cute, little ants. I reached the middle of the forest, and slowly stopped. I set her down, she wobbled and fell.

"I warned you." I said. I sat her down on a log. "Here, put your head between your knees."

She did what was told. Her nausea levels lowered a little. I chuckled and sat next to her, rubbing her back. "Uhm, did you think that was cool? You'll get used to the speed." She looked at me and I smiled, she had a weary smile.

"I like your outfit." She said.

"Thanks!" I was beaming she liked it. "You wanna see now?" She held up her pointer finger, and then her nausea levels lowered. I smiled, so did she. Then she nodded. I sat on the ground as she stared. Right now it looked like it was going to rain, but I slowly turned the rain clouds into normal clouds, they slowly went away and were replaced by a sun and very few clouds. Once I finished calculating how long it would stay like that, I opened my eyes. She was staring, mouth wide open and I laughed. "Ta-da!" I said and giggled. She clapped and hugged me. It took me by surprise and I fell backwards. We both laughed as we lay down and watched the sky. I checked my watch, it was 12:30. I showed Bella who gasped, I laughed. I put her on my back and warned her to close her eyes. She nodded violently. As I ran, her head was behind my shoulder blade. In ten minutes we were back to her home. I jumped into her window without warning her, because I heard Charlie was coming upstairs to check on us.

"Shh." I said as I closed the window and quickly and quietly unlocked the door. We both sat on the bed and tried to start a conversation. "For my birthday, Edward got me a cat!" I said.

"Really? What's his name?"

I giggled. "Marvin." I laughed, so did she. We were chucking pillows at each other, playfully telling each other to shut up, when Bella's dad, Charlie, came in.

He smiled. "What's funny?"

"Nothing…" Bella sighed and chucked another pillow at me and we both laughed.

"Okay." He chuckled and closed the door. I was mid-laugh as I checked my watch. 12:56. I, again, showed Bella. She nodded. I helped her put things in my bag and we started towards the front door. Bella had to explain to her dad, and he let us go.

Jessica, Bella's friend, honked the horn as we came out the door. Jessica raised an eyebrow. "Who's this?" She asked Bella.

Bella started to speak, but I interrupted. "Joy Michaels. Bella invited me." I said and smiled my prettiest smile. Bella giggled as Jessica's eyes came unfocused a little. I super-lightly elbowed her, she smiled.

"Can Joy come?" Bella asked, giggling.

"Sure, find room." Jessica pointed behind her. She was driving a van. Bella opened it up. There were familiar faces. A guy named… Eric? I knew Angela… Wait, who's that other kid? Aww, man! I forgot Mike's coming!

Bella climbed in and offered a hand. I relentlessly took it. Michael was staring at me, and I swear he was drooling a little. I raised my eye brows a little and peered at Bella, who was trying not to laugh as Angela whispered in her ear. Eric? Or was is Ernie? Anyway, that guy elbowed Michael and wagged his eye brows up and down. Michael blushed and looked away. I rolled my eyes. Bella sat on Angela's left. I decided to sit on her right. I sat down and started talking. "Hey, Angela! We have math class together, right? I'm Joy." I smiled and she smiled too.

"Nice to properly meet you." She leaned in closer to my ear and whispered, "Mike is staring at you." I rolled my eyes and whispered back to her.

"Yeah, I know. I swear, is he drooling?" She laughed. So did Bella.

"I like your outfit!" Angela exclaimed and I blushed.

"Thanks." I smiled. I'm rocking the look!

"Hi, Joy!" Mike said. He couldn't stop smiling. He never took his eyes off me. And I regretted wearing a cute outfit.

"Hey." I said and smiled a crooked smile. I felt the need to punch him. My eyes probably said something, because Bella pinched me. On instinct, I rubbed my arm and looked at her. She raised her eye brows. 'Do not engage.' Was the look screaming from her. I smiled a little to tell her I understand and she looked away, smiling. Angela caught on what was going on and she muffled a giggle. Apparently that was a girl thing, because the guys were all confused.

 _What just happened?_ Eric was thinking. Michael's thoughts were exploding in mine.

 _She's so cute! I need to sit next to her! Oh, and her legs!_ I shut them off. He was eyeing me, a lot. I looked at Bella hopelessly and she giggled.

"Hey, are we almost there, Jess?" Bella called.

"Yup. A couple more minutes." She answered back.

"Jessica? Can I drive on the way back?" I asked, frowning when I on accidentally got Michael's attention again.

"Sure." She said. _Why does she want to drive Eric's van? Oh well, I get to sit with Mike._ She really liked Michael. All girls really did except me, and Bella. I think I'm the only girl who actually hates his guts. Suddenly we came to a stop. Michael was on his way to sit next to me, but he fell from the sudden halt. Eric boomed with laughter. Angela hurried to his side and offered a hand. He was hoping I would help, but I didn't budge. He sighed as he took Angela's friendly hand.

Mike walked to me. Not always a good idea; especially in this case. "Hey, you're smart, right?"

Weird question. "Uhh, yeah. I guess."

"Cool. Do I have any bruises?" He wanted me to look at him. Like, _really_ look at him.

"Nope." I said and hoped out of the car. I felt very uncomfortable at the moment. I didn't want to get involved with… That.

"But, you didn't look!" He whined and winced as Eric elbowed him not as a cool-bro thing, more like a stop-being-so-creepy thing. I was starting to like Eric more. Or was it Ernie?

"I don't need to." I replied. He raised his eyebrows, held them for a second, then gave up and shrugged. _Ha-ha, loser._ I thought in success.

 _Talking to me?_ I heard a faint voice, but it was very clear on who it is.

 _No_. I thought. _Just Michael being an idiot._ I sighed as I walked with Angela, who was blushing at the event that happened with me and Michael.

 _How so? He always acts like one._ He replied. He wanted to twirl my hair.

 _I think he was trying to hit on me? If he was, he failed miserably._ I thought and imagined me putting my hand up for a high-five, Edward didn't high-five me back. _C'mon! Don't leave me hanging!_

 _How did he 'hit' on you?_ He thought. He was filled with jealousy. I had a burst of flatter over me, but was replaced with regret. Why did I get him involved?!

 _He, uhh, fell. And, he, uh…_ I stuttered in my thoughts.

 _You're stuttering._ He pointed out. I groaned.

 _He fell, and he asked me if I was smart. This was such solid logic I had to say yes. Then, he asked me if he has any bruises. I told him "nope" and hoped out of the van. Then he's like, 'Are you sure?' Eric was trying to tell him to stop being a jerk, which was nice. Michael also said, 'you didn't look.' I said I didn't have too, and he shrugged and walked away. The end._ I thought and sighed with relief from getting that off my chest. Edward was gritting his teeth and was thinking of several not-so-pleasant ways to tell Mike to back off. _Whoa, Heisenberg! He was attempting to flirt, I guess. He failed, relax._ He didn't seem to relax. I imagined us hugging. _You'll always be mine._ That did the trick. He smiled at the image, and never took it off of his mind. I could feel him grinning from ear to ear.

 _I can never stay mad around you._ He said.

 _Well, I can never stay mad around you either. I always smile when I see you._ I thought honestly. I have like, a major crush on him. And I never stop laughing and giggling around him. That's why I'm always happy when around Marvin, because he's like my little, furry, Edward.

Edward was about to reply, then I felt something hit my face. On instinct, I said ow, though it didn't hurt… Much.

I focused on the world around me. In front of me was Angela and a bunch of random teens. I raised an eyebrow and looked around.

"Uhh, what'd I miss?" I said, smiling. Some of the teens looked like they may faint. Angela spoke up.

"You were like, daydreaming or something. And when we said your name, you didn't answer. You didn't look at anything. Occasionally you would smile, and mumble something. Are you okay? Are you, like, in shock?" She asked urgently.

 _Shoot!_ I thought as I crammed to get up.

"I'm fine, really. I was uhh, lost in thought?" I suggested. Many of the teens blew relief everywhere, and tuna sandwich breath. Eww. I shuddered lightly. I despise tuna.

"Okay…" Angela said, sensing my need for air. She moved everyone aside, and they returned to what they were doing. Bella plopped down next to me.

"What was that?" She said. I smiled a faint one. She raised an eyebrow and giggled. She imagined Edward with photo shopped roses and hearts around him.

"Okay, okay. It's true. I was talking to him." I said and blushed. Bella smiled brightly.

"Good! Great!" She smiled. _Everything alright with him?_ She thought to me, looking away.

"Yeah." I said looking at the strange fire they already lit up. It danced with blue, orange, and red graceful flames; each twirling around each other like ballerinas.

"Good." She mumbled, mostly to herself.

I, then, felt a stick, poking in my head. A vision. I let it in, and it was a vision of a guy coming over in a couple minutes, looking dreamily at Bella. Oh, no.

"Uhm, just to let you know, a guy will come in a couple minutes. He looks like he's kinda… He's… He's like falling for you, Bells." I stuttered. To me, it always felt awkward explaining awkward fail love attempts.

"What?" She asked, confused. "Who?"

"I think his name is Jacob Black?" I questioned. I saw in the future that he eventually turns into a werewolf and is Bella's best friend. She's like a supernatural magnet, Jeez.

"Is he an important person in my life?" Bella asked matter-of-factly. Very wise question, Bella.

"I guess… No?... Yes?... Yeah. He'll eventually be a werewolf and be your best friend."

"Really? Cool. And weird. And kinda disturbing." She answered as he came. And she was absolutely correct.

"Hello." Jacob? Whatever his name is, he started in a formal way. That's usually a good thing. Usually.

"Hi." Bella said, smiling a beautiful smile.

"Hey." I said, waving and smiling. He barely noticed me. He was staring at Bella and smiled. I started to think I was in the way. "Uh, I'm going to get a s'more. Here, you can have my seat." I said gesturing to him, and he gratefully nodded, and Bella sighed sadly that I left her alone with him. I slowly sat down on an empty campfire log and longed for Edward. I seriously had a problem the amount I missed him. I called out to him.

 _Edward? You there?_ I thought.

 _Where else would I be?_ He thought, laughing. He had missed me too.

 _I wanna go home._ I whined.

 _Nope, sorry. It's time for you to have less Edward, more Bella._ He thought and chuckled. I sighed, longing for him. _C'mon! Don't intrigue me. You're making it harder for me than it really is._

I laughed. He smiled. "I love you." I whispered and quickly clamped my mouth. _I love you? Is that what I said?_ I thought. I had never said that to anyone besides my parents.

Edward was smiling more than ever, and how I more than ever wanted to see it. _Yes, you said 'I love you'._

I smiled, he smiled, Bella smiled (somewhat). Everyone in the triangle is happy. I was interrupted from my thoughts, by Michael.

"Hey. Can I sit with you?" He asked, already sitting down.

"Since you already are." I said. I was scared of him. Seriously scared of him. He keeps on creeping up my life.

"Thanks." He said awkwardly. I felt awkward because he felt awkward. I sensed that Bella was getting to know Jacob, and started to like him as a friend. I felt Michael scoot closer and I scooted away the same amount he came to me.

"I have a boyfriend." I blurted. He seemed surprised and started feeling jealous and embarrassed… And very awkward.

"Yeah, who?" He challenged.

"Edward Cullen." I said proudly, shrugging off his arm from my shoulder.

"Cullen?" He really seemed confused. I was feeling confident at his stupidity.

"Yeah. Now, go back away. Like, right now." I said, shooing him away. He eventually got up and stomped away. I sighed with relief.

 _What was that about?_ I heard a voice. Edward's.

 _Michael was trying to be a player._ I said. _But he backed away when I mentioned that you're my boyfriend._

He smirked, _No one messes with me._ He said manly.

 _I do._ I said matter-of-factly.

 _That's true. Very true._ He said and smiled. I heard a Bella's voice.

 _What happened with Michael? He looks really jealous._ Bella thought. She walked over to me and sat down.

"I freaked him out by saying that I'm Edward's girlfriend _._ " I said, and she looked at me and smiled.

 _Nice._ She said and giggled. I saw that Jacob had walked away.

"Where's… Jacob?" I still didn't know his name.

 _Jacob is apparently under aged, and has a major crush on me. But, he's really nice. I'm glad he's my friend._ Bella thought.

We both smiled. Everyone got s'mores and a couple sandwiches. We got back in our vans and started driving home. Michael started to bug me some more.

"Can I sit with you?" He asked.

"No. Please walk away." I said, yawning. Bella giggled at my attitude.

"Please?" He pushed.

"I think she said 'no' the first couple times." Bella said, and I sighed with relief as he grumbled and walked away. I mouthed 'Thanks', and she thought, _No problem._

Once home, I ran inside and walked in the kitchen, where I found mom.

"Hey mom!" I said as I grabbed orange juice, "Can I go to Edward's?"

"Really? Sure, go ahead." She smiled and continued to watch on Netflix.

"Thanks!" I kissed the top of her head and I started towards the door. I opened it and crashed into Edward.

"What are-" He was in a middle of a sentence but I quickly embraced him in a tight (not too tight) hug. He chuckled and pried off my hands.

"I was coming to your house." I said, smiling his favorite smile of mine.

He laughed. "And I was coming to yours as soon as I heard your voice. I guess we can go to mine." He said as I took his hand. We both started running.


	14. Relaxing and Bonding

**Chapter 13**

 **Relaxing and Bonding**

Once we arrived to his house and greeted everyone, we both went to his room and I gasped. I saw a black and gold bed.

"What the-?" I asked. He got me a bed? Why? The couch was fine, fantastic, really. I don't want a bed!

"I thought I might as well get one so if you ever decide to have a sleepover, you have a bed to sleep on." He said and smiled.

"Really?" I exclaimed and slowly sat on his bed. It felt like silk. I was trying very hard to hide my anger. I did not like it when he gave me unexpected, and unneeded, gifts. I was scowling silently. I, gratefully, quickly fixed my mood.

Then Edward sat down too. He was staring at me, smiling. And I was staring at the wall, smiling. It was like that a couple minutes.

"I like your outfit." He said, pursing his lips. "I really like the shorts." I blushed. He put his finger under my chin and turned it so I'm facing him. "Huh, you always blush whenever I compliment you, or when you sing." He said and smiled. He wanted me to sing. I sighed. Of course he did.

"You want me to sing?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"You know me so well." He said, smiling. He was playing with my ponytail.

"I… But- you… There…" I groaned. There were other vampires in the house.

"So? Please sing, anything you want." He encouraged.

I thought of what I should sing. I realized that I could sing a song from Cinderella. I slowly started.

"Sing, sweet nightingale." I started, and hesitated. He smiled encouragingly and I continued. "Sing, sweet nightingale. Sing, sweet nightingale. Oh, sing. Ohh, sing sweet nightingale. High above!" I continued. As I sang, he smiled. He was staring into my eyes, and I was staring into his. "Sing sweet nightin- Ohh." I was singing, and he quickly and gently pressed his lips against mine. I froze, not knowing what to do. As a supernatural, I don't need air, and neither does he. My first emotion was confusion. What was going on? I realized my eyes were closed and I didn't know what to do. This is actually the first time someone kissed me. My second emotion was jittery. I was actually kissing Edward Cullen! We are stepping it up! My next emotion was confusion again. I kept changing between the two. Eventually, Edward, unwillingly, pushed away. He was staring into my eyes, mostly searching my face for an angry emotion. I raised an eyebrow, totally confused. He chuckled, and then got serious.

"Sorry about that. It's just that you're singing and I… I… You were like, reeling me in. I couldn't help it." He admitted.

"That… Was... Different." I summed up. With my eyes still closed, I smiled, and he sighed with relief and smiled too. I realized we were a little too close. I skootched away from him, just a little. I felt awkward. He didn't. He felt happy, because he did it, and we can do it more often. I rolled my eyes. Boys.

I slowly got up, and started towards the stairs. I slid down the stair handles and ran into Alice.

"Ohh, Alice! I'm so sorry!" I said as I pulled her up with me.

"Did you do it?!" She asked anxiously.

"Do what?" I seriously didn't want to bring this up in a middle of an all ears house. She understood, and dragged me to the woods. We went like that for a couple miles. "What are-?" I was asking, but she cut me off once she stopped.

"Okay, we are out of range for hearing. Now tell me!"

"Tell you what?" I said stupidly as I rubbed dirt off of my shorts.

"Did you kiss?!" She mostly demanded.

"Yeah, I guess." I said as I stood up. "Hey! You got dirt on my shorts!" I sighed and rubbed them off. I seriously didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Did he, or did you?" She asked, hopping up and down.

"Don't you know the answer?" I challenged. She stared at me hopelessly and I groaned. "He did."

"How long?" She demanded.

"I don't know." I said, and started towards the direction we came from, she stopped me.

"You don't know?" She asked, searching my face for a guilty look. I really didn't know. She had a vision of us kissing again. I groaned. It felt really awkward to me. I did not really want to do that again. "Okay, maybe next time you'll know. Now I'll ask Edward." She said as she ran. I started running too. I passed her and was in the house minutes before she was.

 _Alice is coming to interrogate you, just warning you._ I thought as I ran to the kitchen. I bumped into Edward. I went around him, and got a wet napkin to get the stain off of my shorts. It was on top of the front pocket. I started scrubbing really hard that I swear it started burning. I quickly stopped and looked at it. It looked brand new. I smiled.

"What?" He asked. He was holding a bottle of orange juice. He tossed it to me. I jumped and easily caught it in mid-air.

"Alice is going to-" I started, but I got interrupted by Alice running into the kitchen. She was gasping and grabbed Edward's hand and started to drag him. He raised his eyebrows and followed his younger sister upstairs.

I sighed with relief as I sat down and chugged my orange juice. Jasper came charging into the kitchen. "You!" He said pointing at me.

I amusingly put my hands up in a surrender-like way. He softened a little and sat with me.

"What's up with your emotions! They are always changing!" He said.

"Don't emotions usually change? What makes me any different?" I challenged.

"First you were confused, then happy, then-" He started and I started choking on my juice as I realized it was Edward kissing me. I groaned as the choking dissolved. Everyone and everything's a problem with Edward kissing me. But, I actually kinda liked it. "See! You're changing your emotions too quickly. What happened?" He demanded.

"I… Nothing." I said and looked away, wanting to be ignored. Jasper was about to accuse me for lying, but Edward and Alice barged into the kitchen. I sighed with relief as they argued and Jasper standing up to fix it.

"She admitted that you kissed her!" Alice said.

"No. Nothing happened." He said, calmly. He knew I felt a little embarrassed about it, so he lied for me. He's so sweet. Alice looked at me and started towards me. She took a deep breath for a lot of questions, but Jasper cut her off.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

Alice spoke. "Joy told me that Edward had kissed her, but Edward isn't admitting it!"

"So? It doesn't matter." Edward said as he slid next to me.

 _Alice gets all excited when people kiss and stuff._ Edward thought.

 _I've noticed._ I thought, he chuckled.

Alice had stomped away and Jasper started towards us. "You kissed-" He started but I interrupted.

"I… I think I should go do… Something." I said as I started towards the door. Jasper was there first.

"You stay here." He said, sternly.

I randomly blurted out, "I need to show Edward something." I clamped my mouth. I was going to tell him a really big secret. "Did I just say that?!" I whispered.

"Okay, let's go!" Edward jumped up and took my hand. He ran me to his room.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" I said anxiously. I pulled my finger through my un-knotted hair. "What did I just do?!"

"You wanted to show me something?" He asked.

I groaned as I walked Edward downstairs to the piano. He sat down too. He raised an eyebrow. I took a deep breath and started playing. It felt like the keys played itself. I closed my eyes, and let my fingers do everything. Once finished. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. Edward's mouth hung open and I smiled and closed it.

"What? How?" He asked. He smirked.

"When I was little, I was very smart. Like, seriously. In first grade, I could do algebra. Anyway, I loved the piano. I love it so much. I can play any song; even if it doesn't have a piano version. I stopped playing because I got embarrassed and started playing the guitar. That's why I was amazed that you could play, and you were proud of it." I said. I sighed with relief. He was still stunned. I laughed softly.

"Amazing." He said, mostly to himself. "Play more. And sing as you play." He encouraged.

"No, no, no! I can't possibly just-" I started but I looked down at my hands, they were already playing. They were playing "Sing, Sweet Nightingale." I sighed and started singing, softly. Edward was amazed when I finished. He was in deep thought. I took the advantage.

"I'm… Going to go outside." I said. I slowly got up and I made our lips barely touch. I started towards the door and walked outside. I smiled and took in the sweet air. They had a little river by their house. I walked to the river, and watched it shine. It was a shimmering light blue color. I sat down and tossed pebbles. I looked up at the sky. There was a full moon in the middle of day. I called that a mid-day moon. It was beautiful.

I saw Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmet come from the forest. Probably hunting. I sighed as I sat on a rock, feet dangling in the water. I sometimes giggled as the water splashed, sprayed, and tickled my legs. The four vampires waved to me, and I waved back. They all walked inside, and I stayed outside. Inside I heard murmurs and whispers and gasps. Edward was probably telling them his new discovery. I ignored them. I stated singing.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes. When you're fast asleep." I sang. "No matter how your heart is dreaming, if you keep on believing, a dream is a wish that will come true." I sang and I repeated it. I loved that song. I stood up and started spinning as I sang. I had no shoes on and I giggled as the sand played with my feet. "A dream is a wish your heart makes. When you're fast asleep." I continued. "No matter how your heart is dreaming, if you keep on believing, a dream is a wish that will come true." I spun around and giggled. "No matter how your heart is dreaming, if you keep on believing, a dream is a wish that will come true."

I sighed. I walked inside because it getting dark. They probably all heard me, but I didn't really care anymore. "A dream is a wish…" I sang to myself. It felt like I was fluttering. I looked down, and saw that I wasn't fluttering. I was… Hovering?


	15. Reaching for the stars

**Chapter 14**

 **Reaching for the Stars**

"Whoa." I said as I fell. I got a headache. A new power? Sometimes I would get a random power here or there, and I would get moody when that happens. I felt someone help me up, but no one was around. I looked down, and I was hovering. I gasped and held onto the door frame. I was going up and up. I was pushing down so I don't hit the ceiling. Everyone was staring at me. "A little help please? I think it's a new power." Edward and Carlisle came and had to push me down to the floor. Everyone was surprised. I answered their questions for them. "Sometimes I get powers in the middle of the year. Kinda rare. I get moody whenever that happens. I always change my mood." I sighed and was gripping the ground so I don't fly away. I didn't feel pressure anymore. I slowly let go of the ground, and I motioned for Carlisle and Edward to let go of my shoulders. I slowly stood up. I hovered a little, but I touched the floor I walked in a circle. Nothing happened. I felt my head. I felt a familiar pain. "Okay, I may pass out. Don't worry. Just… Just…" I felt the world go black around me. I didn't feel a crash. I just kept falling and falling with pain.

I opened my eyes. I felt gross, sick, and stiff. I was lying down. I looked at myself. I had a bandage around my head. It felt heavy. I looked at my wrists. I was chained to the bed. So was my waist. I saw a note on a table in front of me. It said to ring the chains if I'm awake. I sighed and rang them and I heard running somewhere and I saw faces, but they were blurry. I just noticed how blurry everything is. Someone was talking, but I heard it was muffled. I looked around and squinted. I smelled morphine. I looked around more and saw iv bags filled with morphine. I slowly tried to pull them off. I felt a gentle hand stopping me. I looked up and didn't see anything. Just a hand. I tried to say something, but my voice seemed far away. I fluttered my eyes. I heard more voices. They sounded urgent. I felt a needle pull out of me, I felt a cry of pain there. I looked and saw a tiny red dot. I heard machines. I heard a familiar voice but it all drifted away and away. I closed my eyes again. What's going on? Where am I? I felt lost in the world.

I fluttered my eyes and saw light. I felt a throbbing in my head. I looked around and saw more things. I was in the kitchen. Everything is clearer now. There was the same note. I rang the chains and heard running and doors. I saw a figure. It was Carlisle. Behind him was Edward.

"What?" I asked. Edward took my hand and sat down. Carlisle checked some machines, nodded, and wrote something on his clipboard.

"You have a new power." Carlisle said, "You can… Fly."

I stared at him blankly. "What?" I repeated.

"You can fly." Edward said and squeezed my hand.

"Huh. Okay. Can I go home now?" I asked. "What time is it?"

"It is 10 a.m. and you're going to stay here a couple of days." Carlisle said and walked away. I looked at Edward helplessly. He sighed.

"You can fly." He repeated and smiled.

I thought about that for a second and smiled back. "Okay, but can you detach these wires?" I asked.

"Yeah I can. But it'll be better if you stay." He said.

"Please?" I asked. "For me?" I suggested. He sighed.

"Okay. Let me ask Carlisle." He got up and started towards the door. He was thinking that there was no point in arguing with me. I smiled wearily.

"You _do_ know I have future powers, right?" I said and laughed. He slowly turned around and sat down again.

"Then what does he say?" He challenged. Carlisle says I could go.

"I can go." I said as I detached everything and put them back where they belong.

He smiled and let me through the kitchen door. I wobbled and fell. He ran and got to me just before I hit the ground.

"Whoa. I'm… Dizzy." I said as I sat down in a chair.

"Yeah, it'll get better. Hopefully." He said and smiled as I reached out my arms for him to carry me. He gladly picked me up in his arms and walked upstairs to his bed. It felt heavenly as he laid me down on the silk sheets. I buried myself under the blankets. He lay next to me. It felt very peaceful. I snuggled under the blankets and took deep breaths. It smelled like Edward.

"So… I can fly?" I asked. Mostly to myself. He nodded and I giggled. If I had a Super Woman costume, I would totally kill Halloween.

"Amazing. Once you get over the nausea, can you show me?" He asked, scooting closer to me. Normally, humans feel that he is ice-cold. To me, since we're both supernatural, he's warm. I cuddled against him.

"Maybe, if I learn to control it. I may just fly into space, who knows?" I said and laughed. My eyelids suddenly felt heavy, and I took deeper breaths. I felt… "Sleepy." I finished in a whisper. Edward chuckled.

"Yeah. When you wake up, hopefully, you'll feel better." He said and sighed.

"Hopefully?" I said playfully. He laughed.

"Shh, you should sleep." He said, playfully covering my eyes with his hand.

"But I'm not-" I interrupted myself with a yawn. "Tired." I finished pathetically.

"Sure you aren't. Just, close your eyes." He said, twirling my hair.

I closed my eyes. It felt amazing to rest them. "What time is it?" I seriously forgot, I was so tired.

"It's 11." He replied, looking at his watch. "And time for you to sleep."

"Fine." I said as I closed my eyes again. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I took a couple deep breaths and I fell asleep, dreaming of Edward.

When I woke up, I felt better, just as Edward had said. I felt normal. I could see, and hear better. I smiled. I looked around, forgetting where I was. Edward's bed, right. I turned right and my nose touched something: Edward's nose. I smiled and so did he. I first raised an eyebrow, about to ask why he was here, but then again, it is his room.

"You look cute with a bed head." He said and smiled. I just realized that I just woke up, I should get ready.

I slowly got up, expecting to be dizzy, but I wasn't. I ran to get my watch from the dresser. It is 1 pm. I groaned and quickly ran to the bathroom. I realized that I didn't get my stuff, but there were my things in the bathroom. I made a note that I will ask Edward once I was done. I took a record time shower. I quickly brushed my teeth and hair at the same time. I washed my face and put on lotion and some clothes. I slipped on a short pink dress with white tights underneath. I put my hair in a bun with a pink headband. Also, my rainbow sneakers. (I know sneakers don't usually go with dresses, but it's my thing, and I rock it.) I ran out the bathroom door and quickly slipped on my black watch. I got my makeup remover, and erased my makeup. I was starting to put on fresh eyeshadow, but Edward blocked my hand. "Hey!" I said. What's he doing?

"I think you shouldn't wear makeup today, not like you need it. I like you more without makeup." He said and smiled.

"But-" I started, but I changed my words. "I look weird without makeup." I said as I stared at the stranger in the mirror. Hideous.

"You look amazing, with or without it." He said, frowning. He thought I was beautiful.

"Well, I'm going with it." I said as I quickly started dabbing my brush on the natural eyeshadow, but he took the brush.

"Nope. Please! For me?" He smiled and I groaned as I threw it all in my makeup bag. He grinned as he handed it back.

"Fine, but if anyone laughs, I'll…" I hesitated. I didn't want to say something that I won't do.

"You'll…" Edward continued.

"I'll… Just forget it. I'll be upset." I said. I ran to the bed and made it. It looked like no one had ever touched it. Edward smiled.

"Okay, but if everyone likes it…" He smiled and spun me around. I laughed.

"If." I repeated. I started walking to the door, but Edward got there first. "Hey, you guys never give me a chance!" I said, but he quickly pressed his lips against mine again. I felt my lips mold into his. I felt him smile and he unwillingly pushed away. I raised one of my eyebrows. "What was that all about?" I asked, smiling.

"That was my way of complimenting your dress." He said and smiled. I laughed and walked around him. I walked downstairs. I was smiling a little as I got some coffee. I sat down at the kitchen table alone and took a couple sips. I heard someone walking to the kitchen. It was all the Cullen's. First was Edward. He ran to sit next to me before anyone else could. Next was Esme and Carlisle. After them, was Jasper and Alice. And finally were Emmet and Rosalie. Everyone was smiling except Rosalie. I felt heavy jealousy coming from her. I raised an eyebrow a little and glanced quickly at Jasper. He nodded at me. He sensed the jealousy too. I had the emotion confusion so he could tell me something, and he thought, _I don't know. Just, go with it._ He thought and I smiled. Everyone saw the little conversation thing, but they didn't ask.

"So." Esme said calmly. "Flying?"

"Apparently." I said and shrugged. I felt awkward. So did everyone else. I realized I had an aura with awkwardness, and I quickly took it for myself. Everyone's eyebrows rose a tiny bit. They noticed the change of atmosphere. I awkwardly squirmed in my chair. Edward took my hand and squeezed it. I smiled wearily. I wanted out of this.

"Can I go home?" I asked.

"No." Everyone said except Edward.

"I don't see why not. You need your space." He said, and looked at everyone, who nodded slowly. I sighed a lot of relief. Edward just had that effect on people. I smiled and stood up with my coffee. I squeezed Edward's hand one last time before I left the awkward-filled kitchen. I took a deep breath in the fresh air in the hall. I walked into the dining room and saw the piano. I sat on its cute little bench. I closed my eyes and rested my fingers to their places and started playing _Fur Elise_. I smiled. It felt like heaven playing the piano again, I loved the sound. I felt so light and happy whenever I'm on the piano. When I was done, I felt a hand land on my shoulder. It kinda startled me, so I looked at the hand and then at its owner. Edward. I smiled. He smiled. He sat next to me and watched me play it again. He sighed and looked at my face from the side, as I was facing the piano. He traced the side of my face. I felt tingly as I played because he traced my lips. I felt electricity shocks every time he touched my face. He traced my jaw line, my eyes, my nose, and my forehead. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. Another shock. Is this normal? I blushed and he chuckled. The spark, it tingled inside of me and I played faster. I laughed and so did he. I turned to face him when I finished and my lips hit his, but softly. I realized we were both smiling. I pushed away, not wanting to be too…. Close. He unwillingly pushed back too. He was staring into my eyes in a way I didn't see before. Literally, I swear I saw a couple hearts dancing in his eyes. From the way he was staring at mine, he was seeing the same thing. We both laughed at the hearts.

"Do you sing?" I asked him randomly.

"Me? No, no. I don't. I can't." He said, smiling. "But you can."

"I wanna hear you. Please. If you fail, I promise I won't laugh. At least I'll try not to." I said. He laughed.

"Okay." He was thinking of a song, and then he picked one. Sing, sweet Nightingale. I smiled at the song choice and he began.

Oh, it sounded like bells. It sounded so… Perfect. I smiled. It was beautiful. When he finished, I hugged him and we almost fell, but I stopped it. He smiled and so did I.

"That was beautiful. You can sing." I said, smiling his favorite smile of mine.

"But you're better." He said, putting a lock of hair behind my ear. I giggled. He smiled. I saw something move from behind his shoulder. It was all the Cullen's.

 _Shoot!_ I thought as I pulled Edward up. _What do I do?!_

 _What?_ Edward asked.

I smiled like nothing happened at them, then I looked at Edward. _Does your family always sneak on you?_

He smiled. _Sometimes. They like it when I'm around you. They say I'm always happy and smiling._

 _That's for me too._ I smiled. I nodded at everyone, then Edward. I walked out of the dining room. When I came through the door. I exhaled my breath. I didn't like the idea that they always creep on us, and it made me feel awkward. I slouched on the wall and slid until I was on the ground. Edward came through the door.

 _What'cha doing?_ He thought as he slid next to me.

 _Thinking of flying._ I said. I honestly was. I wanted to fly, but I was scared. Scared of flying and never being able to come down.

"It's okay." He said. He patted my hair and stood up and offered a hand. I sighed and took it. He smiled at how nervous I am. I mean, wouldn't you be nervous if you could fly? What I you lift off the ground and never come back down? I was really scared. I felt an aura around me. The way my charisma power is, I can see the mood. Like, dark blue is sad and stuff. I saw orange everywhere. That was determination. I smiled at the thought of Jasper helping. So did Edward.

Once outside, I already felt nauseated. I sat down on the middle of the porch. No chair, just sitting down on the flat wood. Edward raised an eyebrow and offered his hand again. I shook my head. He raised both of his eyebrows.

 _Don't make me dazzle you._ He warned and I shuttered my eyes.

"Don't. Please, don't!" I said.

"Don't what?" He asked. He sat down next to me.

"Don't make me fly. First of all, it sounds stupid, like a cat poster thing 'You can Fly'. Yeah I can. Second, I'm wearing a dress. Third… I'm… I'm… I'm scared Edward. I really am. I can't do it." I stumbled. The last part I mumbled, though he heard it quite well.

"It's okay. I won't make you." He said, patting the top of my hair. He was treating me like a baby. I started feeling mad, but then I laughed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Reverse-Psychology. I like it, but it's not working." I said and smiled. Edward smiled too.

"Aren't you a little too smart?" He asked.

"Aren't you a little too cute?" I asked. Did I just say that? I blushed and looked away. Edward was feeling very happy of what I said. I lightly socked him. "It just slipped out." I added. We stood up.

"Okay, let's go with that." Edward said, smiling beautifully. He was glistening in the sunshine. He looked like an angel. Unintentionally, I went on my tiptoes and kissed him. I smiled because this time he was shocked. I leaned away, smiling. I could get used to this. He smiled a goofy, yet heartbreakingly cute smile.

We held hands walking inside. Everyone was in the kitchen. They probably, no doubt, heard everything we said. I was used to it. Edward smiled because I was used to it. Everyone was confused. I laughed softly. Edward laughed too. I smiled and ran upstairs, dragging Edward behind me.

"Whew." I said. I was getting a little creeped out. They were staring weirdly.

"They're just amazed at how much we get along." He pointed out.

"You know, I can read minds too." I said, pointing at him and raising my eyebrows. He laughed.

"That's true." He said. We both sat on the bed next to each other, smiling. He was thinking of me, and I…. I was thinking of ice cream. When he read my mind, he looked at me, eyes saying _"What the… Ice cream?"_

I nodded, facing him, and turned to face the way before, sighing with the urge to get ice cream. He had the urge to kiss me, again. We both ended up getting what we want.

"Okay, if you kiss me, I'll buy you ice cream. Deal?" He said, sticking out his hand. I laughed.

"Okay. Deal." I said reaching for his hand. I seriously would do anything for ice cream at that moment. When I was reaching for his hand, when he pulled it away and gently crashed his lips against mine. I rolled my eyes. In 10 seconds, I pulled away.

"Now can I have my ice cream?" I asked, whining mostly.

"Aren't I considered sweet?" He asked.

I pondered about that. "Yeah, but I really want ice cream." I said, smiling at the thought of ice cream.

"Fine. I'll take that as not offensive." He said, smiling. He grabbed me and carried me in his arms. I squirmed free.

"That wasn't part of the deal." I complained and he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine." He said, smiling. He was thinking that I look really cute when I act stubborn.

I frowned. He put on a crooked smile. "C'mon! You know it hurts me to see you sad."

"Yeah, I do know." I snapped. I realized what I said. "Oh, sorry. Not having ice cream is making my grumpy."

"And you're cute when you're grumpy." He said, smiling.

"Yeah, okay. Can we go now?" I whined.

"Sure, let's go." He said.

I brightened up. I literally started jumping up and down. "Yay!" I gripped Edward's hand, (hopefully not too hard) and dragged him down the steps. Edward looked dazed the way he looked at me, once downstairs by the door. "Hello?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face. He slightly shook his head to the side and turned back to normal. I raised my eyebrow.

"Sorry, you just looked… You looked just like an angel." He looked dazed. I felt flattered and smiled.

"Well, you can stare at me in the car, let's go!" I said, dragging him behind me, again.

I got in the driver's seat because I was afraid that Edward would crash from his lack of concentrating on the road. Edward got in the passenger seat, elbow up on that little compartment between the two seats and his chin resting on his elbow. He was looking at me. I rolled my eyes as I started the engine. I started to feel anxious because I haven't driven in a long time. Years maybe. I'm just so used to riding a bike.

"Can we just ride on my bike instead?" I asked.

"Whatever you want." He said, dazed.

"Yes!" I smiled as I shut off the engine. I jumped out of the car. "Wait, where's my bike?"

"Your house." He said, walking towards me. That's when it hit me.

"Wait, does my mom even know I'm here?!" I said and touched my pockets for my phone. "Crap." I muttered. That was at home too. Edward laughed.

"Don't worry, we spoke with your mom. We can run to your house; get your bike and your phone." He said. I swear I saw drool drip from his lips. I walked up to him, got the back of my hand and wiped it for him.

"You're drooling, be careful." I playfully warned. "That's usually a sign that means you're like, a little boy in love with a little girl." I said as I wiped it. When I finished, he put his hand on where I wiped it, like he didn't notice he was drooling. He laughed.

"Okay, let's get your needs." He said. He grabbed me and put me on his back.

"Hey! I can run on my own." I said.

"You gotta give me a chance." He quoted and turned his head to smile at me. I groaned and shifted myself to get comfy.

"This is going to take _forever_!" I said, emphasizing 'forever'. He chuckled and ran off.


	16. Watching Clouds

**Chapter 15**

 **Watching Clouds**

As he ran, everything seemed, slower for me. It was kinda disorienting.

"You're soo slow." I whispered in his ear and he laughed. Eventually when we reached my house. I jumped off his back, ran to get my phone, which was thankfully charging on the kitchen counter. I grabbed that and I ran to the garage to get my bike. Mom was in the other room, and she didn't see or hear me. I got my bike, opened the garage door, took it out, and closed it. I smiled as Edward walked up to me, looking upset.

"Do we have to ride the bike? Cars are faster!" He complained. He didn't realize what deal he made until this second. I chuckled.

"Yes, cars _are_ faster at getting into accidents, especially with you driving." I said as I got on my bike. I gestured for him to come. In the garage, I quickly added a second seat for Edward. He grudgingly sat down behind me. As I started, Edward complained once more.

"Helmet?" He asked anxiously. I laughed loudly.

"Good one, Edward." I said ,half laughing, as I pedaled normally. Once out of the neighborhood, I kicked the pedals, hard. We went dashing. I was used to the speed, maybe Edward wasn't? I slowed down and turned my head to see. He was gripping my waist, looking scared. I laughed. "Should I go slower?" I asked, amusingly. He anxiously nodded and I chuckled. I slowed to a little fast human pedal. He lightened his tight grip around my waist, but he didn't let go. One reason was that he was still a little afraid, but mostly he liked sitting behind me with his arms around my waist. I smiled at his thoughts.

He knew that I knew so he whispered in my ear, "I love you." I smiled.

"Tell me something I don't know." I said looking at his arms, realizing how perfect this moment felt right now.

He laughed and replied, "Well, you just missed the turn." He laughed loudly when I muttered 'crap' and made a U-turn. I made it to the diner, the best place for ice cream. I parked my bike, and put on the special lock and giggled at the thought of Edward's arms around my waist. He jumped off, rolling his eyes and laughed as we walked with his arm around my waist as we sauntered. Once inside, a couple of people stared. They weren't used to seeing a Cullen in a public place. I was used to the stares, and so was Edward. I got strawberry ice cream, Edward got nothing. As he stared at me eat, I was feeling very grateful when the creamy sweetness touched my tongue. I smiled and closed my eyes. I took my time, savoring every bite. Once I finished, Edward smiled. Either because I finally finished, he had my attention, or that my eating amazed him. I felt too lazy to figure out which. Edward whispered to me that it was the last two. Nice. I asked Edward if we can walk, and he gladly said yes to get away from the bike. We told the employees to tell my mom to pick it up when it's her shift. We walked holding hands and smiling. Again, Edward was thinking of me. Meanwhile, I was thinking of both him and how good that ice cream was. He laughed and he won my attention. We were both thinking of each other. We both smiled.

"I love you." I said to him, and I put the entire truth into it.

Tell me something I don't know." He said, smiling as I thought hard. Something he doesn't know? Like, what? I smiled once I figured out something to say.

"That ice cream was heavenly." I said. He laughed. "Thank you." I stretched my arms out for a hug. He raised an eyebrow and accepted my hug. I was in a really good mood today. "Hey, wanna race home?" I challenged. He grinned.

"On your mark… Get set…" I knew that I was going to win, with or without future powers, but Edward was determined. I took a deep breath. "Go!" And we ran. I could tell he was running his fastest from his exhausted emotion. I laughed as I sprinted through the grass and into the trees so no one could see me run. I loved the way my hair turns out in the end, like I used a million hair dryers to dry my hair. I evidently reached Edward's house first, and smiled as he slowly approached, gasping for breaths. I laughed and walked over. He stopped where he was, and grasped his stomach for air. I laughed when I reached him. I went on my tiptoes and kissed him a "Welcome-home"-like kiss. He smiled as we pressed our lips against each other's, but frowned when I evidently pulled away.

"Can you at least give me a chance?!" He complained as he embraced me in a hug. I laughed.

"No." I said and he smiled a brilliant smile. I stared at his face as he carried me in his arms through the door. He really looked like an angel and I really wanted to kiss him, but I held back because everyone was in the room. He chuckled as he stood me up and kissed me.

When I pulled away, everyone smiled. I smiled and looked at Edward, who was smiling. I felt a tug on my wrist. Alice was the first to come to me. She grabbed my hand and started dragging me out of the door. I could easily escape, but she looked like we needed to talk. When we reached the no-ears distance, she started to speak.

"What? How? When? Where? Why?" She asked. "I'm guessing this isn't the first time that happened." I nodded, dazedly. "Okay, tell me the first time, and all the ones after." I sighed and nodded. I settled down on the warm grass. Alice knew she was in the light, but she didn't care. She just glistened like a million diamonds as she sat. She wanted to know everything again because I didn't properly give her the details.

"Okay, lemme see." I said as I thought about the first time we kissed. "I came back from La Push and he got a bed. We sat down. He asked me to sing, and I sang, "Sing, sweet Nightingale". As I sang, he randomly kissed me and I froze, not knowing what to do. That was our first kiss, I guess. Remember?" I said and blushed. Why was I sharing this? She nodded for me to go on, I sighed. "Next… I don't really know if this is considered a kiss? But when I showed him I can play piano-"

"Wait," She interrupted. "You can play piano?"

"Yeah. So anyway, as I was getting up to walk away, our lips barely touched. Next… I learned I could fly, and I was getting ready. As I headed out of the door, Edward stopped me and kissed me. Technically, this was our first kiss that wasn't awkward. Next… A little after I left the kitchen with everyone knowing I could fly, I sat and played the piano with Edward. I kissed him after. Next was when we went on the porch to fly, I was scared and he tried reverse-psychology, remember? And we stood up he asked me if I'm a little too smart, and I asked him if he's a little too cute. I unintentionally kissed him. Next was when we raced here. I won and kissed him. Next was the one right now." I said.

"Okay, let's go." She started dragging me, but I squirmed free.

"Why do you need to know about our relationship?" I asked.

She groaned. "I like romance. I think it's fascinating." She said. I smiled and nodded. I gripped her hand, (Not-too-hard,) and dragged her back. When we reached back to her house, I sauntered through the door. And found Edward by the piano. I tip toed behind him, wanting to scare him. But before I could scare him, he turned around, smiling.

"Come on!" I groaned as I slid next to him. He chuckled.

"Missed you." He said. I was about to reply when I got a vision. It was us playing baseball?

"Baseball?" I asked. He smiled and ran to everyone; they were apparently in the kitchen. I strolled in. Esme walked over to me.

"Joy, honey, do you mind making thunder so we could play baseball?" She asked sweetly. I raised an eyebrow. But I nodded as I started moving my hands around. I calculated the perfect time to set it at and stuff. Once I set it I opened my eyes and found smiling faces. I got a vision of thunder and so did Alice. She nodded to everyone and they started to get ready. I was confused. Edward was immediately in a cute baseball uniform and put an arm around me. I laughed at how cute he looked. He chuckled at me. Everyone was ready. Alice offered a baseball uniform to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"I can't play baseball. I don't know how to play, sorry." I said and smiled. Alice smiled and put it away.

"Maybe next time." She said and I nodded. Everyone was going in cars. That's when it just hit me.

"We should invite Bella." I said, and everyone froze and stared at me. I shrugged. "Why not. She can watch with me." I said and Edward smiled.

"Why don't we invite Bella, and meet everyone there?" Edward suggested and everyone nodded.

"Or I could text her to see if she can even come?" I asked as I pulled out my phone. Edward smiled as I texted to Bella, 'Hey, we r going 2 play baseball with Cullen's, Wanna come?' I texted her. A couple minutes later, she texted. 'Sure y not. Pck me up?' She texted with a winky emoji. I smiled as I texted back. 'Okay. 5 min. Be ready.' She didn't text back, probably getting ready.

"Okay then, meet you there." Edward said as we walked out the door. We started running, but I stopped him when we were almost there. "Hey!" He complained.

"You do know you look really cute in that uniform, right?" I said.

He laughed. "Now I know." He said. We were in the middle of the woods, in an open, flat area in the woods. I sat down, and then laid down. I started to watch the clouds.

"Should I tell Bella know, or later?" I asked him, my eyes on the clouds.

"Tell her what?" He asked once he settled next to me.

"Flying." I said.

"Mmh." He thought, "Maybe later, once you know how to. She'll probably bug you to show her."

I thought hard on his answer. "Okay." We were quietly relaxing. I slowly got up. "We should get Bella now." I said. He stood up too.

"Okay." He said. He started walking. I was infront of him. "Hey!"

"That was fun, stopping you. You look adorable." I said, getting unfocused. I focused again. "I think you should stay here. Charlie's dad isn't exactly… Fond of you. In one life or another." I said.

He smiled. "How exactly?"

"In the… Other life." I hesitated and was unfocused again. I focused again and continued, "In the other life, he threatened you and put house arrest on Bella to keep you away from her, even though every night you jump through her window to see her." I said, smiling.

"Does he even know that I'm a vampire?" He asked, playing with my hair.

"No." I said smiling. Then I remembered about the time. "I'll get Bella." I said as I walked to her front door and rang the doorbell. I knew exactly what to do to get Charlie t trust me, just be like Alice. He liked Alice in the other life. Wait, does he like me? I got interrupted from my thought as the door opened. It was Charlie.

"Hello, Joy. What brings you here?" He said, smiling. _It's good that Bella's friends with such a nice girl._ I smiled at his thoughts and words.

"I'm here to take Bella for a game of baseball with the Cullen's." I said. Charlie frowned.

"The Cullen's?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. He raised both his eyebrows and went to get Bella. I'm guessing he didn't invite me in. I thought he trusted me! I was a bit upset when I heard snickering. I saw Edward hiding in the shadow, laughing at my thoughts. I rolled my eyes. I heard Charlie say to Bella in a whisper, "Here, take this. I don't trust that boy."

I heard Bella's voice, "Dad! Seriously?" She whined.

"Seriously. Just take it. Oh, and Joy's here to pick you up for baseball. You're actually playing?" He asked amusingly.

"No, dad. I'm just watching. Wouldn't you understand?" Bella said.

"Of course I understand, now, go along now." He grumbled and I heard a TV un-pause. I heard walking and Bella came out the door. She smiled an apologetic smile saying 'Sorry you had to hear that.' I laughed, saying 'Its fine.'

"Where's Edward?" She asked. I pointed to the shadow. She looked at me, confused. I groaned.

"Edward, stop confusing her. C'mon, we gotta go." I said. Edward came out of the shadow. Bella gasped and he chuckled.

"Joy told me your dad isn't exactly fond of me." He said.

"He isn't." She agreed and smiled. Edward and I smiled.

"Bella, you climb on Edward's back, and we both run." I suggested. Edward shrugged, even though he was hoping I would go on his back. I rolled my eyes. Bella climbed on his back. Edward was about to run, but I stopped him. "Bella, you may want to close your eyes and hide your face if you don't want to be nauseated." I said and she nodded as she hid her head behind his shoulder blade. We started running.


	17. Uninvited Visitors

**Chapter 16**

 **Uninvited Visitors**

When we reached the opening in the woods for baseball, Edward stopped to take Bella off his back. Both I and Edward chuckled as Bella fell, dizzily. I helped her up and we walked to the other's. They were practicing throwing little tosses.

"Hey, we're here." Edward called and ran up to them. I walked with Bella up to Esme, who was on the sidelines.

"Aren't you going to play, Mrs. Cullen?" Bella asked.

"Esme." She corrected, "And I like to be coach. Also, there's an even amount on both teams without me, and there has to be someone to make sure none of the boys cheat." She said and chuckled. I sensed worry, determination, and anxiously emotions come to me. Everyone was anxious and worried about Bella's safety around their fellow vamps, and all the boys were spreading determination, especially Emmet. I rolled my eyes. I just realized what cute outfit Bella was wearing. Tight Boyfriend jeans, light pink-tee tucked in, and beautiful blue earrings. Rocking the high ponytail.

"I like your outfit." I said to her and she smiled.

"Thanks!" She said and looked around. "Wait, how is this going to work?" She asked me.

"I don't know. That's why I'm not playing." I chuckled and so did Bella and Esme.

Esme blew the whistle and Edward and Emmet were team captains. Edward won the coin toss, he first picked Alice. Emmet picked Rosalie. Edward rolled his eyes at Emmet's choice, and picked Jasper. Emmet picked Carlisle. Okay, then. I think, actually I know everyone's thinking Edward has the best team. I smiled. Esme whistled again, and Edward and Emmet did rock, paper, scissors. Obviously, Edward won. He caught my eye and smiled. I was confused what was going to go on next, but I just was happy for him, I guess. I never knew how baseball worked. Just like football, so confusing. At least, to me it is. I figured out what the rock, paper, scissors game was for; Edward wanted to be out-field first! I just started to realize that the bases are farther apart. That's smart. Emmet stood up to bat. He gripped the wooden bat and looked at Alice mockingly. Alice, the pitcher, smiled and threw it with all of her might. There was a loud crash of both thunder and wood. The ball went flying and Emmet started running. I saw Edward dash through the trees and he jumped. He caught it!

"Emmet is the strongest," Esme whispered to us, "But Edward is the fastest." I can see that. Edward ran back to the field and tagged Emmet. I felt bad for Emmet getting out, he was really determined. He was a little discouraged, but perked up when it was Rosalie's turn to bat. She gripped the bat and tapped it on the ground. She was ready. Alice grinned and did her perfect pitcher move and threw. Rosalie hit, and ran. Edward and Jasper were both racing for it. They crashed into each other, laughed, and returned with the ball. Rosalie was near home, but Edward ran towards Rosalie, and she slid to home. There was a pack of dust and dirt. I was to determine if Rosalie was out. It looked pretty obvious. I said she was out, and she said some not-so-nice words in her thoughts. I raised both of my eyebrows, turned, and walked back to my little seat I created with blankets. Carlisle sauntered up to the plate. Esme smiled dreamily as Carlisle lifted up his bat to hit. He got a homerun; lucky him. The game flew by, but when Alice was batting, we both got a vision. Three vamps are heading towards us. Alice dropped her bat and froze.

"Three vampires are coming from the noise." She whispered and everyone crowed around her for questions, even though I had the same vision. I realized what could happen to Bella.

"What do we do about Bella? I don't think they can smell my blood, can they?" I asked. Edward came over, with an anxious face.

"We have to act like she's a vamp, and I can smell a little bit of blood off of you; they could probably too." He whispered. "Put your hair down" He whispered to both of us. We quickly put it down.

"Let's… Continue and be calm. What time do we have?" He asked.

"About five minutes." Both Alice and I said. Some of the Cullen's looked at me, like they forgot that I was even here. I sat on my blanket chair, nervous for Bella. Bella looked scared.

"Relax, don't look scared. It's going to be fine. This will work out." I soothed to her. Some of what I said was a lie. This was not okay. We are in big trouble if they find out about Bella being human. Everyone slowly continued with their game, except Edward wanted to sit by us, and Carlisle quickly spoke with Esme. I looked at Edward, scared. He nodded, he was scared too. He was scared for me and Bella. Then he shook his head and looked fierce, he wanted to seem tough. I would usually laugh at him, but right now, it was really scary. They're approaching.

"They're here." I whispered quietly. Everyone looked at me and quickly continued what they were doing. They were scared for us too. Suddenly, departing from the woods, were three vampires.

"Hello." One vampire said. "I'm Laurent." He was on the left of the trio.

"Hello." The boy in the middle said. "I'm James."

"Good afternoon." The girl on the right said. "I'm Victoria, nice to meet you." We all nodded our heads. I just realized we kind of made a protective circle around Bella.

"Is this a party?" James asked.

"No," Carlisle said calmly and smoothly, "We live together. We're family." I was happy that he called me family, but I started to focus again.

"You live together?" He asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Yes." He said.

"I think I heard baseball being played, do you mind if we play?" He asked and smiled.

"Sure." Carlisle said. "A couple of us will have to sit out, to make it even." James nodded. The three of them went towards us. James started to pass when a breeze flew by Bella and I. James took a deep breath, smiled, and looked our way.

"You brought us one, no, two snacks!" He said and smiled. He started to walk towards us. Edward jumped in front of us.

"No!" He growled. He bared his teeth. Everyone was around us and bared their teeth.

"Ohh, I like a game that's hard-to-get." He said and showed all his teeth while he smiled. "I understand they're yours. In fact, we should be leaving." He said and started to back away. In front of him landed a strip of lightning and he jumped back before it hit him. I was confused until I realized I was doing it. I don't need to use my hands anymore to do it. I got an idea. I have a power that allows me to hurt others minds. I started to a little headache in James' head. Then, it started to get slowly worse until he was screaming there on the ground. I pushed harder and harder until he went a little limp.

He looked up in horror, and then smiled. "We are leaving now." He smiled and walked away. I just realized the mistake I have made. He's coming for me now. Just for me. I went a little limp myself, and fell a little. Edward caught me. Victoria followed James, scared of what happened, so did Laurent.

When they were out of hearing range, I whispered, "What did I do? I made him come for me?!" I whispered. I was trembling. "He's a master hunter. He has his life on killing me." I said.

Esme gasped. "We should go evacuate." Edward said. "We are going to put everything inside of us to keep Joy and Bella safe." All the Cullen's' nodded.

"Wait, can't I just, like, kill them?" I asked. They all stared at me.

"Couldn't she?" Bella asked trembling.

"Joy," Carlisle said, "You could hurt yourself."

"At least I have more power than you all together. I think I can do it." I said, determined. Edward shook his head anxiously.

"No Joy, we're doing a different plan." He said sternly.

"But, I… I… I-I…" I stumbled as I got a vision. It was me allowing Edward to take care of it, but Bella gets hurt, and so does he. "I'm going to do it. I don't care what you say, I will do it. If you do, people get hurt in that future." I said, anxious as the time ticked by. We were wasting valuable time arguing. Edward grumbled.

"Then I'm coming with you." He started.

"No!" I interrupted. "Everyone, stay here, er, somewhere safe for you all and Bella. _I_ will take care of it. I made up my mind. Even if I get hurt, I won't take a chance losing you all." I said, trying to keep my voice even. No doubt, I'll get hurt. Edward was about to protest, but Jasper put his hand on his shoulder and whispered, _her only emotions are determination and desperation. She won't give up._ He whispered and Edward shook his head, stubbornly. Time was wasting away, I started to get angry. I bubbled with anger at his foolishness. I was lifted up, but I still felt the ground at my feet. My hair shot out everywhere. My hands glowed light blue. They turned to fists. I heard myself say in a voice I didn't recognize, "Everyone, do what I say! Now!" I screamed hysterically. I gasped and my rock island fell back on the ground. My hair went back to normal, ish. My hands dimmed and the light went away. I looked at everyone in fear. "What?" I said as I looked my hands in fear. I looked at everyone. They looked mortified, even Rosalie. I turned around and heard faraway voices and ran into the woods without looking back; afraid of what I had done.


	18. Mistakes and Mis-takes

**Chapter 17**

 **Mistakes and Mis-takes**

I was angry at myself for running away from my fear. Yet, I was also very confused. Why was I running again? I heard someone pushing hard on my head. Edward. I had a gut feeling I should answer him, but I insisted I shouldn't. My gut finally won and I hid in a tree invisibly, and answered him. _Where are you? What happened!_ He demanded.

 _I don't know what happened._ I said. _But I know it's bad and it's going to get worse._ I thought, frighteningly.

 _Please come back._ He said, softly.

"No. I may hurt someone. I'm going to do this myself." I said as I jumped down from the tree. I startled him.

"What? No. You're coming with us." He said sternly.

"No, Edward. I don't need your help. In fact, I don't want your help," I barely hesitated, noticing him wincing at my words, "I don't want anyone to get hurt. I'm doing this myself. I don't care how, or where, or when. Myself, and myself only. Is that clear?" I demanded. He winced at my words even more. A pit of me felt guilty, but it got replaced with desperation. "Please, Edward. Don't make me have to take you. It'll just make everything worse than it is. Time is ticking and I have to plan." I said. He grumbled. He looked truly sad and determined.

"No, Joy." He said. "I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not." I scowled at him.

"I guess there's no changing your mind then." I said between my teeth. Perfect. Just perfect.

"Great." He said relived and happily, but quickly turned serious. "We should tell everyone." I violently shook my head. I may hurt them. About five years ago, I got a vision of me becoming a monster. I can't be near people. "We have to." He insisted.

"You have to. I'll stay here while you tell them. Tell them to go to Tanya's or something; Switch the scent around." I said, looking at my hands. A little droplet slipped down from my face, in my hands.

He looked like he was going to argue, but he hesitated and then ran off to his family. One bad move and everything fell apart. Kill me now. I heard Edward hissing at my thoughts. No wonder I got depression! It was my body telling me that soon I'm going to commit suicide. I heard a bigger hiss. I ignored both hisses. Edward came back panting. "What're you thinking?!" He demanded.

I shrugged, "Me, dying, I guess." I laughed humorlessly. He didn't find it funny. I changed the subject, "Soo, when are we going?" I asked when I had another vision. It was five vampires in blood-red robes walking swiftly towards me and Edward. I was confused; I peered at Edward, who seemed to be paler than ever.

"Volturi." He whispered. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's a 'Volturi'?" I demanded.

"The Volturi are like the royal family, for vampires. They control and rule everything. They live in Italy; you want to die, go there." He said harshly. He abruptly changed the subject. "Are we going now?" He asked his velvet voice back to normal. I smiled half-heartedly.

"Sure." I said. I caught their scent and followed it with Edward trailing behind me. We followed them for miles without saying a word. I slowed a little, hearing Edward's gasping for air. Vampires need to rest when they run? Okay. I don't _need_ to, but I slowed to a stop, and Edward raced in front of me and hugged me harshly. I raised an eyebrow. "What-" I started but he put his finger on my lips.

"I'm sorry." He said urgently, "I'm so sorry." I raised an eyebrow.

"What." I said. "Why're you sorry?" I demanded.

"You aren't mad I put you into this?" He asked, "I thought you blocked your mind because you were mad."

"I blocked my mind? Whoops." I said. "And I'm not mad. This is just the way things happen." I said, smiling his favorite smile. I went on my tip-toes and kissed him gently. This time I pried off his hands and chuckled. "We should get going." I said. He frowned that I interrupted. I burst out laughing at his expression. He smiled and lifted me onto his back. I struggled. "Hey! It'll be faster if I'm off of you!" I said, he sighed.

"Oh, Joy." He said and sighed again. He started running. Everything was super slow. It was disorienting. I took a deep breath and hugged Edward closer. He chuckled. I looked up and realized we made it further than I thought. I sighed at my stupidity. Edward abruptly stopped. He shook me off, held my shoulder and shook me lightly. "What're you thinking?!" He demanded. I shrugged. He huffed. I looked at his expression. I sighed.

"Fine! I'll be super optimistic." I said. He raised an eyebrow. "Starting now." I said. I took a deep breath, and exhaled. I smiled. "We should get going!" I said happily. He raised both eyebrows, more confused than ever. "I'm trying to be helpful, silly! I'm trying to be cheerful right now, even though some thoughts," I shuddered lightly, "aren't as happy." I lightly kissed him again and turned towards the scent again. Edward spun me back around.

"What're you doing?!" He shook me harder. "Be normal, please! Stop doing that! I feel like I'm losing my sanity!" He screamed at me. I stared at a tree while he interrogated me, but I saw a figure in the shadows. I gasped. Edward followed my gaze, and saw what I saw. He tightened his fists. He bared his teeth. I rolled my eyes and sauntered casually towards the figure. Edward was reaching my hand but I shrugged him away. I walked casually towards the shadow, whistling even. I quickly ran behind the person and pushed him into the light. James. Edward hissed. I saw James quickly glance at the shadow too fast for Edward to see. I saw Victoria. I groaned.

"Come' er, Victoria. Don't make me hurt you too. We can do this the easy way." I said. She started backing away. When I hurt her mind she urgently came in the light. I stopped it. She sent relief everywhere. Disgusting.

 _Now what?_ I asked Edward. He smiled and walked towards Victoria. I hurt her head, a lot. She started screaming. James started to reach for her. I looked at him and shook my head and "Tsk-tsk-ed", warning him. He got the message. Victoria screamed, but I had the head-thing to hurt her in a way that she couldn't move. Edward violently ripped off her head and limbs. He tossed me a stick. I rubbed it with all my might and it caught on fire. I threw the stick on her pile of body parts. Edward threw in some more sticks. We both looked at James. We did the same process, just a little more roughly. James's screams were much louder than Victoria's. I honestly felt a little smug about that. That's was both sad and disturbing, I shuddered. Then, after we set them both on fire, I saw five red robes stalking toward us in unison. The Volturi. "Oh, crap." I muttered under my breath. Edward tightened his grip on my hand. He felt scared, and… So did I.


	19. Okay, What Just Happened?

**Chapter 18**

 **Okay, What Just Happened?!**

I was trembling against Edward as the Volturi came closer. And closer. And closer. The one in the middle lifted down her hood. She was a girl. More like a child. There were child vampires? Why hadn't anyone told me this information? The rest of them lifted down their hoods at the same time. Adults. More like guards, if you ask me.

"Hello. I'm Jane." said the girl in an appealing voice. "I was sent here to clean up a… Arrangement." She said as she looked at the pile of ashes, "But it looks like my job is done. May I learn your names?" She asked, looking at Edward.

"Hello. I am Edward Cullen, this is Joy Michaels." He introduced.

"Hello." I said. I felt small right now. Her power is to hurt your mind. I shuddered lightly. Jane looked at me. Great. This is _just_ what I needed.

"You're vampire?" She asked. I swiftly looked at Edward.

I gulped loudly. "No, I-" I got interrupted. Great… Great!

"If you aren't a vampire, then why should you know about them?" Jane asked, no longer smiling. "Don't answer; I do believe Aro should listen to this." The end of the line of vampires, the strongest ones I guesses, came behind us to make sure we don't run away. Jane turned around and started running. I followed easily. Edward was by my side.

 _What just happened?!_ I thought, scared.

 _I don't know._ Edward thought. It was a long way to Italy, but we eventually made it. We entered a big, white room with what meets my fate.

"Ahh, Jane!" Aro said and embraced her in a hug. Everyone in the room looked bored. Okay then… He looked at us. "Who are the visitors?" He asked her.

"Edward Cullen and Joy Michaels." She said and gave Aro her hand. Aro took it and looked at nothing. He smiled, but then frowned. He looked at me. I gulped loudly, he chuckled. When can I ever get a break. I felt annoyed. Very annoyed, and also scared.

"Edward, come forward. I would like to understand." Aro said and Edward walked forward to Aro, holding out his hand. I wanted to hold him back, but I know how bad that idea is. I resisted the urge. Aro took Edward's hand and look mesmerized. I blocked my mind. It was too much to take in. When he finished, Aro looked at me with amazement. "Half-supernatural, half-human. Amazing, your powers. Come here, darling. Please don't shut off your mind." He said, eagerly reaching. I took a deep breath and walked forward. I gave him my hand. He saw everything. It made me a little dizzy. After he was done, I started getting a headache. I rubbed my head. "Since you can injure one's mind, why don't you and Jane try it on each other?" Aro said politely. Edward, Jane, and I all looked up at him. Then everyone looked at me. I cringed at the attention. Jane walked forward, confident. I walked forward at the same time she did. I was sweating bullets. I took a deep breath and started when she started. Except, I felt something in my head. It wasn't pain; it felt like I was being hypnotized. Jane and Edward saw the same thing. Jane looked confused and looked at Aro, who was also confused.

"With the two powers, Jane can control Joy!" Aro exclaimed. What? I looked at my hands and looked at Jane who grinned fiercely. I was scared. I tried to shake my head to get the humming out of my head, it won't budge. In fact, it got worse. Ow. Uncomfortably worse.

"Joy!" I heard Edward call. "Joy! Listen to me! Snap out of it." I heard him say urgently. I wanted to tell him that it's okay, but I felt my lips say something else.

"Oh, Edward." I said, looking at him. I wasn't really saying this! "Maybe I want this. Maybe, I don't want you." I heard myself say. I quickly covered my mouth and looked at everyone in fear. I looked at Edward last. He looked heartbroken. "Edward! I didn't-" I interrupted myself. I turned to face Jane. She made me bow and I walked to Aro. He saw my pain, smiled, then frowned.

"Jane, honey. Let's hear what Joy must say. I'm proud of you." He said. Jane smiled and I got my mind back. It felt like I held my breath for thousands of years. I took a deep breath and started panting. I had a hard time breathing again. I collapsed on the ground. Edward came to me on the ground. He helped me up. I looked at him in fear. I looked at Jane. She looked smug.

"Oh, I've 'outta-" I said and started marching towards her when I felt a tense hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me. It was Edward. I sighed and stepped back in my place. He was going to do the same thing; hurt Jane. I smiled without humor. "Can we go home now?" I complained. Aro chuckled. I felt like punching him, _hard_.

"Don't you want to stay?" Aro asked. He quickly glanced at Jane. "We would love to have you in our family."

Jane looked at me. I cringed. I was being hypnotized again. I quickly shook it out of my system. "No. Thank you." I managed to say. I started chocking on air when Jane let me go. Edward reached for me anxiously. I felt that soon I was going to pass out from pain.

"You may leave." Aro sighed and walked over to Jane to embrace her.

"Edward." I choked out. He put his arm around my waist and dragged me out to the lobby. Alice was there.

"Edward! Joy!" Alice said. She helped me on the bench. I put my head between my knees. I'm freaking out! Am I in shock? Ow, my head… Ow, that is _really_ going to hurt soon…

"What happened?!" Alice said. "I saw that you killed James and Victoria. Laurent came to surrender and ran off. I saw you going to the Volturi. So I hoped on a plane and came here as fast as I could. I saw what happened to Joy; I'm sorry." She looked at me. I think I'm having an anxiety attack? "Joy! What happened? I didn't get all of the details." Alice said.

` "I… May… Pass. O-out…" I stumbled. "Want… Home..." I stumbled. Edward got me and carried me into a car Alice stole.

Edward murmured to Alice, she was driving, with me in the backseats with Edward. I laid down, my head on his lap. Did I pass out? Did I die? Is this a never-ending dream? The pain in my head, it hurts so much. Alice gasped and saw what was coming. She closed the little door between the front and back for privacy, even though she can hear everything we are saying.

"Huh." I said, still lying in his lap. Edward's here? "I didn't imagine hell with you here." I said.

"What're you saying, Joy?" Edward said anxiously, stiffening. "What have you been saying?"

"Why are you asking? I'm dead, remember? Jane? And this is my personal pit of Hell." I said, sitting up. I reached for my head but stopped. This is my punishment, isn't it? Of course it is, you idiot!

"You aren't dead, Joy. Stop saying that, it makes me anxious." He said, touching my face. I pushed his hand away.

"Great, Thanks. Someone to torture me here, I get it. But why him?!" I asked, looking up. I slumped in my seat and covered my face. Either I'm dead, or this is a very detailed dream. Am I dying this minute? "Edward, why are you in Hell? Why you? You only make this sadder than it is." I whispered. Yup, I'm dead. I can feel it. Ugh.

He shook me. "Joy, you aren't dead. What makes you think you're dead?" He demanded.

"You don't exist." I said wearily. "You're just a part of my imagination. Maybe, you do exist. Maybe I'm dreaming. I felt like I died, twice. With Jane, I'm dead. Why did you die to see me in Hell, Edward? You deserve Heaven." I said. He was frustrated. But it's true!

"You're depressed." He said urgently. Am I? "Alice! Hurry up!" He opened the little door.

"We're almost there." She said. "A couple miles."

"We can run." Edward said and put me on his back. Alice stopped the car abruptly and Edward jumped out the door and started running. I started singing to myself.

"It's so hard to, think about the good times. You and I…" I sang, stopped a couple seconds, and then continued singing _Bad Blood_ by Taylor Swift. "Band-Aids don't fix bullet holes. You say sorry, just for show. You liv like that, you liv with gold." I sang. Edward looked back, scared of why I was singing this song. I realized that I cause all this trouble to the Cullen's. If I didn't exist, nothing would be like this. I frowned. It would be tough to plan, the right day, right time, right minute, and right second. That'll be least-likely to plan perfectly, especially if I were to make it like I never existed. Maybe, just maybe, Edward and Bella would be together. Just maybe. I smiled at my rational thoughts. There was a slight chance everything will go back to normal. Normal as in, I never existed. Might as well kill me now. Wait… If I'm already dead, that'll make things so much easier! I smiled. At least Edward and Bella would be happy. I had my fun in life. Did I? Oh well. Edward skidded to a stop. He didn't look at me, or anything in that matter. He froze. I hoped off his back but he didn't move or flinch. I looked around, everything froze. Did I actually die? Right there and then? What is this place? I walked around. Everything was frozen except me. I walked back to Edward. He was frozen too. I started to get scared.

"Edward?" I asked. Nothing. "Edward. Edward? Edward?!" I said urgently, shaking him violently. Nothing. I started screaming at everything. What is this death? Is this a special death? I screamed and I opened my eyes, screaming. I looked around. Where am I? A bedroom? Edward's? What? How? I looked around. I felt pinching in my hand. I looked down and saw a needle being put in me. Why the needles?! WHY?! I looked around the room. It was blurry. I squinted. Still nothing.

"Trippy." I whispered to myself. I heard a faraway chuckle. I went to reach for the voice, but something touched my arm and I flinched away. Do you know how babies can only see close, and over time their eyes evolve to see more around them? That's how it was for me. I saw a blurry hand, but couldn't see where it led to. It looked like a heavy fog was in this room. I shuddered at another hand touched my arm. I felt something pull on my arm. A needle being pulled out. I instantly stopped the hand. I looked at the hand. Familiar. And trippy. And kinda cold. I shuddered and let it go. It hesitantly started pulling the needle out again. Replacing it was a small red dot. I'm so confused.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around, squinting. I heard faraway murmurs.

"First, how do you feel?" A familiar voice. So far away. I started to get teary up. I died. I put my face in my hands. I just realized how miserable I'll be now. Everyone will be so sad, why haven't I noticed this before?!

"Are you hurt?" Another familiar voice. Why does this happen to me and me only?!

"No." I sobbed. "I'm sad. That. I. Died. It's all. Over." I said between sobs. I heard low murmurs. I continued my sadness parade. "God left me blind and stupid in this wasteland." I said. I looked up. "Thanks, a lot." I said. I put my face in my hands again. I would have been embarrassed with myself for acting so child-like, but I'm dead! What else am I supposed to do?! Run in friendship circles with demons that I had nightmares about when I was a child? I cried harder. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I flinched away from it, gripped the hand and flipped the person over my little chair. I felt very annoyed that I died. I also was feeling _very_ angry and suicidal. I heard gasps. I ignored them. I started taking out the needles in my arms. I shuddered at the sound of them bouncing on metal trays. I got out of my uncomfortable chair. I stood up, squinting, looking around. Just fog. Time to do something in this wasteland. I hesitantly walked with my hands stuck in front of me like an idiot. I tripped over something and fell. I heard a moan. Without the needles, I was beginning to see more clearly. How does that make sense? I was starting to feel wobbly and nauseated. I saw Edward lying on the ground. I urgently crawled up to him. I realized he was the one I flipped over, and tripped over. My hands fluttered uselessly over his body. I felt drugged. And disoriented. I felt blind.

"Hello?" I called out to the dense fog. "Anyone? Hello?" I called out. I looked back at Edward. His body was gone. I was mad. In fact, I was fuming. "What kind of sick joke is this?" I asked the fog around me. "What're you gonna do now? Throw my mom in my pit of Hell? Why not all of the Cullen's! Why not everything and anyone I love!" I screamed at the fog. I stuck my tongue at the fog, and I turned my back at it, but there was more. I groaned as the fog circled around me. "Fine, I'll look for more of my injured friends, if that's what you want." I said as I huffed. I couldn't control myself. I was stomping around randomly and realized that was very stupid. I tripped over something and fell down a stair case. "Ow, ow, ow, ow." I said as I fell down the stairs. I hit my head and passed out.

Once I was conscious again, and I could see again! I jumped from the chair again and looked around, curiously. This is a trick, isn't it? I groaned as I sat back on the chair. I was scowling at myself when I heard breathing. I looked around. I saw all of the Cullen's walk from the shadows, carefully. You would expect me to be happy and scared they're here, but I was mad.

"What the heck do you think you're doing here? Just because god gave me back my eye sight, doesn't mean you should magically appear!" I groaned as I walked over to the staircase to fall down it and hit my head again.

"Stop!" I heard an urgent voice. I slowly turned around and found Edward right behind me. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here again? You practically died on me, that's fine. People die, but you have the nerve to come back again?!" I asked. I took a deep breath. "Whatever, it's my punishment. Now if you excuse me…" I said as I took a couple steps back to get a good hit. I don't want to wake up from this one. I felt pairs of hands push me down in the chair. I struggled out of their arms. Edward's face was inches from mine. He smiled a crooked smiled.

"What do you want?" I demanded, struggling out of the arms. I didn't budge.

Edward looked a little hurt. "What's wrong? Why're you mad?"

"I'm mad because…" I started. Why was I mad? I pondered on that when I felt something jab in me. I passed out again!

I woke up again. I wasn't mad. I wasn't upset. I was scared. "Where am I? What happened? What's happening to me?" I said urgently. I looked around; I was in Edward's room, on his bed.

Edward came and sat next to me. He took me hand. He started talking immediately. "We had to drug you. We learned that it helped the pain that, Jane-" He spit the word, "had caused you. Are you alright? I'm so very sorry. You had many hallucinations. I saw each of them because your mind didn't close with the drugs. Those were weird. Are you hurting?" He asked anxiously. I shook my head.

"What happened to me?" I asked, not being able to comprehend. "Wait, you drugged me?!" I asked him.

"We kinda had to; you were in serious mental pain." He said, looking at our hands.

"I'm not dead?" I asked scared, looking around. I'm alive? Drugged? What has happened? I was scowling.

He flinched at my harsh words. "I'm alive?" I growled. "What did you drug my with?!" I yelled, sitting up. I felt dizzy, but I didn't care.

"Lay down, Joy. Right now." He said sternly. I shook my head. I stood up, felt super dizzy and fell on my back. I didn't even flinch.

"I like it better down here." I said, angrily. He drugged me? He dared to drug me? Isn't that illegal?

"I'm so sorry, Joy. You were super slow, I mean, when we were in the house, you were comprehending me running. We instantly shot a drug in you. It helped you. I didn't know what else to do. Please forgive me." He leaned over the edge of the bed. I flipped over so my face was on the ground. It smelled like Edward. I frowned. I abruptly stood up. I stomped out of the door to find all the Cullen's there, spying.

"Ohh, hello." I said between my teeth, "How are you doing? Great, I'm guessing. I'm feeling outraged, thank you for asking. I do remember telling you about this. Why not next time everyone decides to spy on me," I made a fist and punched Edward's door and left a perfect circle hole. Everyone flinched, "Just knock." I growled and stomped my way past them. I shook off my hand and sprayed saw dust and wood chunks everywhere. I stopped and glowered at the wood chunks. They seemed to be mocking me somehow. Maybe it's still the _DRUGS_ Edward decided to give me. I screamed drugs in my head so Edward could hear it loud and clear. I heard Edward scramble through the door and run to me. I was still in the hallway with everyone there, staring at me with fright. I turned around and shot out my hand like a stop sign and he skidded to a stop. He took a breath to say something, but I cut him off. "Don't, Edward. I'm not in the mood, three reasons. First, I felt like my head was exploding. Twice, Edward! Twice! Then, I have these sick, terrible hallucinations, thinking I'm dead. Then, I have my boyfriend telling me he drugged me BECAUSE IT HELPED THE PAIN?!" I screamed at him. I took a deep breath, "I know you're sorry, and so am I. I'm sorry I put you in this pain. I'm sorry that I'm constantly staying here. I'm sorry that I even-" before I said Exist, Edward pulled me into a hug. I bit my tongue hard to not curse at him. I wasn't that kind of person. At least, I usually wasn't.

"I'm sorry." Edward said, no, whispered. He sounded sincere, but that didn't help at all.

"Edward, if you don't let me go _right now_ …" I thought of something that I knew would probably be true. "I'll personally rip off your head. I mean it, Edward. Let. Me. Go." I said between my teeth. I heard quiet gasps. Edward hesitantly pulled back. He held me by the shoulders and stared into my eyes. I looked away, disgusted. "Really? After what I said you were trying to dazzle me?" I asked in a calm, maybe too calm, voice. He cringed.

"I didn't mean to-" He changed his wording. "I _really_ need you to forgive me." He said. I pushed away from him and stared at him coldly in his desperate eyes.

"And I _really_ need to leave." I said. I stomped towards the door and felt a hand on my shoulder. I abruptly turned around and found Carlisle.

"Please don't leave right now." He said sadly. I narrowed my eyes, not feeling a _bit_ sorry for them.

"I have to. If I don't someone _will_ be hurt, more than they should feel right now." I said between my teeth, glaring at Edward who had red-rimmed eyes. He was pleading, _Don't leave me._ He thought. I chuckled darkly. "I already am." I said. Carlisle dropped his hand from my shoulder. I walked angrily out the door. I heard tearless sobs. Many sobs. I didn't hesitate. I walked out of the door, wind blowing in my face. I took a deep breath. I heard feet shuffling behind me. I ran away. I just kept running. I never stopped. I also never stopped crying too. It felt like heaven to finally cry. I could've cried myself a river, an ocean. I decided on the mission I was going to accomplish. It was a dangerous mission, no doubt. It felt like I had to, like it was my future. I finally reached my destination and entered the white room. Everyone looked at me and gasped with surprise. I had tears on my face and didn't bother to wipe them away. I stepped forward.

"Hello." I said, half sobbing. I sniffled.

"Hello, Joy. I didn't think you'd come back so soon. What brings you here?" Said the unpleasantly familiar voice. I shivered.

"I made a decision. A very important one." I said, tears running down my face heavily.

"Which is?" The man asked intrigued. He leaned forward for my answer.

"I wish to become a Volturi, Aro. That is my decision. Maybe not a vampire, but with you." I said. Everyone's head in the room rose up. I smiled wearily as Aro stood up, smiling. He walked over and took out his hand, eager again. I sighed as I let him look deep into my sacred thoughts. I soon realized that I will merely regret it for the rest of my life.

 _End on Book One: Mid-day Moon_

 _Upcoming Book: Solar Moon_

 _Please read Edward's edition: Blood Moon_


End file.
